Gefühlschaos
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: Hermine steht vor den Scherben einer missglückten Beziehung. Wird sie die Fähigkeit haben, wieder glücklich zu werden? HarryHermine KOMPLETT!
1. Wieder in London

So meine lieben, es ist wieder soweit, hier ist eine neue Geschichte von mir. Das grobe Gerüst für die Story habe ich zwar schon im Kopf, allerdings bin ich mir noch nicht absolut sicher, wie ich sie genau ablaufen lassen werde. Na mal sehen! Ich hoffe dass euch das erste Kapitel zusagt und ihr mir wieder Rückmeldungen dazu gebt, egal welcher Art.  
  
Eure Steffi  
  
Gefühlschaos  
  
.... Wann begreift der Verstand, dass man vor Gefühlen nicht davonlaufen kann?  
Andrea Redmann, deutsche Autorin........................  
  
Kapitel 1 Wieder in London  
  
Mit einem Seufzer ließ Hermine sich auf das Sofa fallen und legte die Füße hoch. Die Reise war ganz schön anstrengend gewesen, aber es war immer noch besser, dass Flugzeug zunehmen, als stundenlang auf einem Besen zu sitzen und immer aufzupassen, dass man nicht gesehen wurde. Hermine mochte das Fliegen auf einem Besen ohnehin nicht besonders, sie fühlte sich nie wohl dabei.  
  
Müde sah sie sich um, ihr zwei Koffer standen mitten im Zimmer und warteten darauf ausgepackt zu werden.  
  
„Später!", sagte sie zu sich selbst, hievte sich mühsam vom Sofa hoch und schlurfte in die Küche, um sich einen Tee zu machen. Sie schaltete den Wasserkocher ein und holte eine Tasse aus dem Schrank. Während sie darauf wartete, dass das Wasser kochte, blickte sie aus dem Küchenfenster. Dicker Nebel lag zwischen den Häusern und es wurde langsam dunkel. Obwohl die Aussicht ziemlich düster war, gefiel sie ihr. Es gab ihr das Gefühl endlich wieder daheim zu sein, im guten alten London.  
  
Der Wasserkocher blubberte und sie schüttete gerade das heiße Wasser in ihre Tasse, als das Telefon klingelte.  
  
Als sie den Hörer abnahm erkannte sie sofort die aufgeregte Stimme ihrer Mutter: „Hermine mein Schatz, bist du gut angekommen? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, dass ihr wegen des Nebels vielleicht nicht landen könnt. Wie geht es dir? Wir sind ja so froh, dass du wieder da bist. Sollen wir gleich rüberkommen?"Ohne Unterbrechung redete ihre Mutter, wie ein Wasserfall auf sie ein.  
  
„Hallo Mum, es geht mir bestens, ihr braucht euch nicht zu sorgen. Das Flugzeug ist pünktlich in London gelandet. Nein, ihr braucht nicht gleich heute zu kommen. Ich bin furchtbar müde, das liegt wohl an der Zeitverschiebung. Außerdem muss ich noch meine Sachen auspacken. Ich komm morgen zu euch, in Ordnung? Ok, bis dann! Grüß Daddy von mir." Hermine legte auf und betrachtete einen Augenblick lang schweigend das Telefon. Komisch, dass es so einfach war ihre Mutter anzulügen. Es ging ihr nicht bestens, ganz im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sie müde, ausgelaugt und unglücklich.  
  
„Hör auf mit dem Selbstmitleid Hermine! Es wird Zeit sich mal wieder ein bisschen am Riemen zu reißen. Du hast genug wegen diesem Idioten geheult." Sie hob den Kopf und blickte in den Spiegel, der über dem Telefon hing. Sie sah wirklich müde aus und unter ihren Augen waren dunkle Ringe. Vielleicht sollte sie wirklich mit dem auspacken bis morgen warten und lieber schlafen gehen; und vor allem nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, was passiert war.  
  
Doch als, sie wieder auf dem Sofa saß und an ihrem Tee nippte konnte sie es nicht vermeiden, dass ihre Gedanken zu dem Geschehenen wanderten.  
  
Vor nicht mal 48 Stunden hatte sie noch geglaubt glücklich zu sein. Und jetzt war alles anders.  
  
Rückblickend wurde ihr klar, dass sie es hätte kommen sehen müssen. Doch sie war so verblendet gewesen, warum nur war es ihr nicht schon vorher aufgefallen?  
  
Es war erst ein Jahr her, dass sie Marc auf einem Fortbildungskurs in Edinburgh kennen gelernt hatte. Er war so gutaussehende und freundlich gewesen und beide hatten das gleiche Interesse gehabt, ihre Arbeit.  
  
Seit einigen Jahren arbeitete Hermine im St. Mungos Hospital als Heilerin. Sie liebte ihren Beruf und war immer begierig darauf, neue Heilmethoden kennen zu lernen. Marc Cornwell war ebenfalls Heiler in einem magischen Krankenhaus in Dublin. Über das Thema ihrer Arbeit waren sie sich rasch nähergekommen und Hermine hatte sich in ihn verliebt.  
  
Dann bekam sie vor 6 Monaten das Angebot für eine Weile im Krankenhaus in Dublin zu arbeiten, sozusagen als Austauschheilerin. Die Zauberwelt von England und Irland arbeitete seit einiger Zeit in diesem Punkt sehr viel zusammen und immer wieder gingen Heiler nach Irland und umgekehrt nach England, um den Kontakt und den Austausch miteinander zu vertiefen.  
  
Sichtlich begeistert hatte Hermine das Angebot angenommen, bedeutete es doch gleichzeitig, dass sie bei Marc sein konnte. In der ersten Zeit war auch alles sehr harmonisch abgelaufen. Sie und Marc waren ein Paar und glücklich. Doch irgendwann war Hermine aufgefallen, dass Marc auch mit anderen Mädchen gerne flirtete, er blickte sich nach jeder um, lachte und sprach mit ihnen. Hermine war nicht der Typ der sogleich eifersüchtig und misstrauisch wurde, daher tat sie diese kleinen Spielchen zunächst mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Nach und nach wurde sie jedoch misstrauisch, als Marc immer mal wieder nicht zum verabredeten Termin auftauchte oder seltsame Ausreden hatte, warum er keine Zeit hätte.  
  
Schließlich kam der Zeitpunkt näher, wo Hermine wieder nach England zurückkehren musste. Sie wollte mit Marc noch einmal ausführlich über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft sprechen. Doch als sie am besagten Abend in seiner Wohnung auftauchte, musste sie erkennen, dass Marc nicht alleine war. Sie hörte eine kichernde Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer und als sie näher trat, sah sie es. Marc und eine ihr unbekannte blonde Schönheit wälzten sich in eindeutiger Pose auf dem Sofa umher. Marc sprang erschrocken auf, als er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte, er hatte doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass sie verabredet gewesen waren.  
  
Wutentbrannt verließ Hermine die Wohnung, Marc rannte ihr auf die Straße nach und behauptete es wäre doch alles nicht so ernst.  
  
An diesem Abend sah ihn Hermine zum ersten mal, wie er wirklich war. Marc war ein Frauenheld, der nie zu einer ernsten Beziehung fähig wäre.  
  
Hemmungslos weinend war sie zu ihrem Hotel gelaufen und hatte sich auf ihr Bett fallen lassen. Warum nur war sie so naiv gewesen?  
  
Jetzt war sie wieder daheim in London, nächste Woche würde sie wieder im St. Mungos Hospital ihrer Arbeit nachgehen und Männer konnten ihr in der nächsten Zeit gestohlen bleiben.  
  
Sie wollte nicht mehr weinen und dennoch konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr die Tränen über die Wangen rollten. Sie legte sich auf das Sofa, nahm ein Kissen in den Arm und weinte sich in den Schlaf. 


	2. Ein zerbrochenes Herz

Kapitel 2 Ein zerbrochenes Herz  
  
Mit Feuereifer stürzte sich Hermine wieder in ihre Arbeit. Sie arbeitete von früh bis spät, machte Überstunden und fiel Abends erschöpft ins Bett, nur um am nächsten Morgen sogleich wieder ins Krankenhaus zu eilen.  
  
Es blieb ihr kaum Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was Marc getan hatte. Und genau dass war auch ihr Ziel, sie versuchte nicht mehr daran zu denken und dennoch wusste sie, dass sie den eigentlichen Konflikt in ihrem Herzen nur hinauszögerte. Irgendwann musste sie sich damit auseinandersetzen, um es zu verarbeiten, aber im Augenblick fühlte sie sich nicht fähig dazu und darum flüchtete sie sich in ihre Arbeit.  
  
So schaffte sie es ihre erste Arbeitswoche ohne einen großen Gedanken an ihr zerbrochenes Herz hinter sich zu bringen. Dann jedoch kam ihr freier Tag und Hermine ging zu ihrer Vorgesetzen, Mrs. Clark, um sie zu bitten, auch an diesem Tag arbeiten zu dürfen.  
  
„Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage Miss Granger, sie haben diese Woche schon viel zu viel gearbeitet. Sie nehmen sich diesen Sonntag frei."Erwiderte die mollige Mrs. Clark und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
„Aber bitte Mrs. Clark ich bin überhaupt nicht müde. Ich möchte Arbeiten, geben sie doch jemand anderen frei."Flehte Hermine sie an.  
  
„Nein und dabei bleibt es. Als Heilerin haben sie eine große Verantwortung und es wäre unverantwortlich, wenn sie nur wegen Übermüdung einen Behandlungsfehler machen würden. Das Krankenhaus müsste dafür gerade stehen, so ein Risiko können wir nicht eingehen."Über ihre dicken Brillenglässer hinweg musterte sie Hermine eindringlich. „Außerdem finde ich, dass sie ziemlich müde aussehen. Also schlafen sie sich in Ruhe aus und am Montag kommen sie wieder erholt zur Arbeit. Verstanden."  
  
Hermine lag schon der Widerspruch auf den Lippen, doch ein Blick in das ernste Gesicht von Mrs. Clark, sagte ihr, dass es keinen Sinn hatte weiter zu betteln. Mrs. Clark erinnerte sie in diesem Punkt immer an Professor McGongall, sie war genau so streng wie ihre alte Lehrerin.  
  
„Jetzt gehen sie heim, meine Liebe."Sagte Mrs. Clark und lächelte Hermine fast mütterlich an.  
  
Hermine nickte und verließ das Büro. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sollte sie wirklich den ganzen Sonntag alleine verbringen und Trübsal blasen, oder sollte sie ihre Eltern besuchen? Doch der Gedanke, dass ihre Mutter sie über Marc ausfragen könnte, ließ sie diese Idee schnell vergessen.  
  
Zuhause machte sie sich etwas zu essen warm und setzte sich an den Küchentisch, lustlos stocherte sie in der aufgewärmten Lasagne herum und schob schließlich den Teller beiseite. Sie hatte keinen Hunger. Urplötzlich dachte sie daran, wie sie mit Marc in einem italienischen Restaurant eine ganze Lasagne verdrückt hatte und ein Kloß begann in ihrer Kehle aufzusteigen. Hermine schluckte heftig und räumte den Teller weg. Sie spülte ihn gleich ab, um sich abzulenken, ein klopfendes Geräusch am Küchenfenster ließ sie aufblicken. Eine Schleiereule mit einem Brief am Bein bettelte um Einlass. Hermine öffnete das Fenster und nahm ihr den Brief ab.  
  
Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, als sie Marcs Handschrift auf dem Umschlag erkannte. Unentschlossen hielt sie den Brief einige Minuten in der Hand, sollte sie ihn wirklich öffnen? Dann riss sie rasch den Umschlag auf und überfolg die wenigen handschriftlichen Zeilen.  
  
Liebe Hermine,  
  
es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletzt haben sollte. Aber es liegt einfach in meiner Natur, ich kann mein Leben nicht nur mit einer Frau verbringen. Verstehst du? Ich brauche die Abwechslung! Ich mag dich wirklich sehr gerne Hermine und ich hoffe, dass wir uns dennoch einmal wieder sehen können. Es war eine schöne Zeit mit dir.  
  
Marc  
  
Wut kochte in Hermine auf. Wie konnte er nur die Unverfrorenheit besitzen und ihr so etwas zu schreiben. Mit dem Brief in der Hand lief sie ins Wohnzimmer, wieder war dieses Kloßgefühl in ihrem Hals da und Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Wütend zerriss sie Marcs Brief und ließ die Papierschnipsel auf den Teppich fallen. Dann schluchzte sie und fiel weinend auf das Sofa.  
  
Ein klingeln an der Tür weckte Hermine. Verwirrt setzte sie sich auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Sie war immer noch auf dem Sofa, doch jetzt schien die Sonne hell durch das Fenster herein, wie spät war es? Sie blickte zu der Uhr, es war fast Mittag, hatte sie solange geschlafen? Wieder klingelte es an der Tür. Immer noch ziemlich durcheinander lief Hermine in den Flur hinaus, an der Garderobe blickte sie kurz in den Spiegel. Sie sah furchtbar aus, ihre Augen waren geschwollen vom weinen und ihr Haar war zerzaust. Hastig strich sie sich über das wirre Haar, doch es half nicht viel. Es klingelte abermals.  
  
„Ich komm ja schon", murmelte Hermine, holte nochmals tief Luft und öffnete die Tür.  
  
Eine große Gestalt mit einem dunklen Reiseumhang stand vor ihr. Hermine blinzelte gegen das helle Licht im Hausgang und versuchte zu erkennen wer es war.  
  
„Hallo Hermine", sagte eine ihr bekannte Stimme.  
  
„Harry?"fragte Hermine erstaunt und konnte es nicht glauben, dass ihr alter Freund so plötzlich und unerwartet vor der Tür stand. Doch dann erkannt sie seine Brille und die blitzenden grünen Augen hinter den Gläsern. „Harry!"Sie lächelte erfreut und umarmte ihn heftig. "Was machst du denn hier. Los komm doch rein."Sie griff nach seinem Arm und zerrte ihn in die Wohnung. 


	3. Eine Schulter zum ausweinen

~ Ich finde es so unheimlich lieb, dass ihr mir alle so lieb und treu reviewt. Ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an : Choooo, BlackRoseLily, black-eyed- april, Blue, Jessy Black, Lady Candlelight, Rapunzelou, laser-jet, Meike, Lord Mystic, sternchen, Kaori, Andrea1984, Obelix72  
  
Und außerdem großen Dank an Jonas (meinem Beta) der immer wieder hilfreiche Ideen hat!!!!  
  
Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr auch Kapitel 3 mögt (bin ein wenig unsicher, ob es gelungen ist –mhmmmm weiß nicht so recht).  
  
Eure Steffi  
  
Kapitel 3 Eine Schulter zum ausweinen  
  
„Ich hoffe ich störe dich nicht! Seit heute morgen bin ich wieder in London. Ich war schon im St. Mungos aber dort sagte man mir, dass du heute frei hast. Also bin ich hergekommen. Du hast mir gefehlt Hermine und ich hab mich sehr darauf gefreut, dich wiederzusehen. Aber wenn ich ungelegen komme dann...."Unsicher lächelte er sie an.  
  
„Ungelegen? Red doch keinen Unsinn Harry! Ich freu mich riesig dich zu sehen."Erneut umarmte sie ihn. „Ich hab dich auch vermisst Harry."  
  
Sie lehnte sich zurück und blickte ihn musternd an. Er sah sehr gut aus, er schien muskulöser geworden zu sein, was in seinem Beruf als Auror, sicherlich sehr nützlich war. Plötzlich erschien er Hermine viel größer, als früher, aber das lag wohl eher daran, dass sie Harry in den letzten zwei Jahren kaum gesehen hatte. Er war sehr beschäftigt und viel im Ausland unterwegs. „Du siehst wirklich gut aus Harry."Sagte sie lächelnd.  
  
Dann wurde ihr klar, wie furchtbar sie selbst aussehen musste. „Ganz im Gegensatz zu mir. Aber komm erst mal ins Wohnzimmer."Sie betrat den Raum und ihr Blick fiel auf die Decke auf dem Sofa, mit der sie sich irgendwann in der Nacht zugedeckt haben musste. Auf dem Tisch stand noch ihre Teetasse und überall verstreut lagen benutzte Papiertaschentücher. Hastig schob Hermine sie beiseite und machte damit Platz auf dem Sofa.  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass es hier so aussieht. Ich bin wohl gestern einfach auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Komm setzt dich doch. Ich zieh mich nur kurz um, dann mach ich uns einen Kaffee, in Ordnung?" Plapperte sie hastig und strich sich erneut über das zerzauste Haar. Sie musste unbedingt ins Bad und sich ein bisschen zurechtmachen.  
  
„He, nur keine Aufregung! Setzt du dich lieber erst mal hin und erzähl was los ist."Sagte Harry und drückte sie auf das Sofa hinunter.  
  
„Was...was soll den los sein? Es ist alles in Ordnung."Stammelte Hermine und versuchte wieder aufzustehen.  
  
Doch Harry drückte sie erneut hinunter: „Du kannst mir nichts vormachen Mine. Du hast ganz rotgeweinte Augen und du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass es normal ist, dass Hermine Granger so unordentlich geworden ist."Mit einem schwachen Lächeln deutete er auf das Chaos um sie herum. Dann sah er sie wider ernst an. „Was ist los? Wir sind doch immer noch Freunde, oder?"  
  
Hermine spürte, wie wieder dieses Kloßgefühl in ihrem Hals aufstieg. Bisher hatte sie mit keinem Menschen darüber gesprochen, was geschehen war und jetzt tauchte urplötzlich Harry auf und fragte, was los sei. Der Harry mit dem sie schon seit so vielen Jahren befreundet war, der sie wahrscheinlich besser kannte, als sie sich selbst. Mit dem sie so manch schwierige, ja gefährliche Situation durchstanden hatte.  
  
Wie eine Welle schien auf einmal alles über sie hereinzubrechen. Die Enttäuschung über Marc, das Gefühl der Einsamkeit, die Wut auf Marc, ihre verletzten Gefühle, ihre Hilflosigkeit mit der Situation umzugehen, ihre Erschöpfung, aber auch die Freude über Harrys unerwarteten Besuch verbunden mit einem Gefühl der Dankbarkeit, dass er hier war. Das alles war zuviel für sie und sie spürte, wie die Tränen in ihren Augen brannten und diesmal zwang sie sich erst gar nicht dazu, sie zurückzuhalten, sie traten aus ihren Augen und rollten ihre Wangen hinunter.  
  
Harry sah sie einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck an: „Komm her!"Flüsterte er leise und zog sie in seine Arme.  
  
Schluchzend lehnt sich Hermine an seine Schulter und weinte. Er strich ihr zärtlich über das Haar und wiegte sie sanft, wie ein Kind, das man zu trösten versuchte. „Alles wird wieder gut Mine. Bestimmt wird alles wieder gut", wisperte er leise.  
  
Zum erstenmal seit Tagen fühlte sich Hermine geborgen und hatte die Hoffnung, dass wirklich alles wieder gut werden könnte. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und er ließ sie gewähren. Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. Mit beiden Händen wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Tut mir leid Harry. Was musst du jetzt von mir denken? Sieh nur, dein T- Shirt ist ganz nass von meiner Heulerei."Sie deutete auf die Stelle an seiner Schulter, an der sie sich so eben noch ausgeweint hatte.  
  
„Das macht doch nichts. Wozu sind Freunde schließlich da?"  
  
„Damit man sich an ihrer Schulter ausheulen kann?"Fragte Hermine und lächelte schwach.  
  
Harry nickte: „So und jetzt gehst du ins Bad, während ich uns einen Kaffee mache. Dann setzen wir uns hin und reden in Ruhe, in Ordnung?"  
  
Hermine seufzte, ihr war schon viel wohler ums Herz, jetzt da sie jemanden hatte, dem sie von ihrem Kummer erzählen und bei dem sie einfach weinen konnte, wenn ihr danach war. Sie nickte wortlos und Harry drückte ihre Hand.  
  
„Das ist meine Hermine."Sagte er lächelnd und zwinkerte ihr mitfühlend zu.  
  
Als Hermine 15 Minuten später frisch geduscht und angezogen wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam, sah sie, dass Harry nicht nur Kaffee gekocht hatte. Die Fenster waren geöffnet und frische Luft strömte ins Wohnzimmer herein. Auch hatte er die Taschentücher weggeräumt und die Decke lag zusammengelegt auf dem Sessel. Die Schnipsel von Marcs zeriessenem Brief hatte er nicht weggeworfen, aber auf ein Häufchen auf den Tisch gelegt. Auf dem Esstisch standen zwei Kaffeetassen aber auch ein Korb mit frischen Brötchen. Hermine fühlte, wie ihre Lebensgeister wieder in ihren Körper zurückkamen, das Leben war schön, auch ohne Marc.  
  
Harry betrat durch die Küche das Wohnzimmer und stellte die Kanne mit dem dampfend heißen Kaffee auf den Tisch.  
  
„Komm setzt dich. Ich hab beim Bäcker noch ein paar Brötchen ergattert. Es ist zwar schon ein bisschen spät für Frühstück, aber er kann nicht schaden, wenn du etwas isst."Er zog den Stuhl vor und deutete Hermine einladend an, platz zu nehmen.  
  
Hermine setzte sich und lächelte sanft, als er ihr gegenüber platz nahm. „Danke Harry, das ist wirklich lieb von dir."  
  
Hermine hatte nicht vor, ihm gleich von Marc zu erzählen. Nachdem sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte, wollte sie nichts sagen, was vielleicht einen erneuten Gefühlsausbruch in ihr auslösen könnte. Also begann sie Harry zu fragen, was er in letzter Zeit so getan hatte.  
  
Harry war so taktvoll sie nicht sofort weiter nach ihrem Problem zu fragen und erzählte ihr erst einmal von seiner Arbeit. Von seinem Reisen und was er so alles erlebt hatte. Sie war froh über die Ablenkung und lauschte ihm gebannt.  
  
Ziemlich rasch war die Zeit verflogen und Harry blickte kurz auf seine Uhr.  
  
„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir heute Abend ein bisschen ausgehen? Wir könnten zum Beispiel essen gehen?"Fragte er.  
  
„Sicher, das wäre toll. Nicht weit von hier gibt es ein klasse italienisches Restaurant."Erwiderte Hermine.  
  
„Ok! Wie wäre es um sieben? Ich muss vorher noch mein Gepäck vom Bahnhof abholen und mir ein Hotelzimmer suchen. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass mein altes Apartment noch frei sei. Aber offensichtlich war ich diesmal doch zu lange weg und meine Vermieterin hat es schon wieder vergeben."Er lächelte schwach. „Jetzt muss ich erst einmal nach einer neuen dauerhaften Bleibe suchen. Ich werde nämlich mal wieder länger in London bleiben. Allmählich habe ich keine Lust mehr mich dauernd in der Weltgeschichte herumzutreiben. Liegt wahrscheinlich am Alter."Er lachte schalkhaft.  
  
„Ja natürlich. Mit 26 Jahren wirst du jetzt langsam zu alt, um den dauernden Weltenbummler zu spielen."Antwortete Hermine ironisch und grinste. Beide lachten. „Du kannst aber auch hier wohnen, bis zu du ein Apartment gefunden hat. Mein Gästezimmer ist noch frei."  
  
„Das kann ich nicht annehmen Hermine. Ich werde schon ein schäbiges, kleines Hotelzimmer finden."  
  
„Das ist mein ernst Harry. Ich würde mich sogar freuen, wenn du hier bleiben würdest. Wir haben uns die letzten zwei Jahre so wenig gesehen. Also könntest du mir ruhig mal wieder ein bisschen auf die Nerven fallen." Sie hoffte, dass ihre Worte nicht allzu bittend klangen. Sie würde sich wirklich freuen, wenn er bliebe, vielleicht würde sie sich dann nicht mehr so schrecklich alleine fühlen.  
  
Harry blickte sie eine Weile nachdenklich an: „Aber nur, wenn es dir wirklich nichts ausmacht."  
  
Hermine lachte: „Natürlich nicht! Dann geh mal dein Gepäck holen."  
  
Wenig später war Harry gegangen, um sein Gepäck zu holen. Hermine sah ihm aus dem Fenster nach, wie er die Straße entlang lief. Es tat wirklich gut Harry wieder hier zu haben. Er jetzt fiel ihr auf, wie sehr sie ihn überhaupt vermisst hatte. 


	4. Freunde sind für einander da

Kapitel 4 Freunde sind für einander da  
  
Während Harry weg war, hatte Hermine das freie Zimmer in ihre Wohnung ein wenig hergerichtet. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs hatte sie das Bett frisch bezogen und die Fenster geöffnet.  
  
Das Zimmer war nur sehr klein, aber es reichte, um darin zu schlafen. An der Wand hing einige Bilder aus ihrer Schulzeit. Hermine blieb stehen und beobachtete, wie sie zusammen mit Harry und Ron vor Hagrids Hütte stand und winkte. Es war schon lange her, dass alle drei gemeinsam in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen waren und sie hatten trotz aller Probleme eine fantastische Zeit gehabt. Wie schön war es doch, dass ihre Freundschaft selbst heute noch Bestand hatte.  
  
Bald darauf kam Harry zurück, er stellte seinen Koffer in das Gästezimmer und setzte sich zu Hermine auf das Sofa.  
  
„So, dass wäre geschafft. Ich werde mich auch gleich morgen auf Wohnungssuche machen, versprochen."Sagte er.  
  
„Das hat doch keine Eile. Such dir in Ruhe etwas passendes. Du solltest nicht die erstbeste Wohnung nehmen."Antwortete Hermine hastig.  
  
Harrys Magen knurrte laut und Hermine sah ihn verwundert an: „Hast du etwa Hunger?"  
  
Harry legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch: „Äh... ich befürchte ja, aber es ist erst sechs Uhr."  
  
„Ist doch schnuppe, wir müssen doch nicht bis um sieben warten. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich mich kurz umziehe und dann gehen wir essen."  
  
Harry nickte zustimmend. Hermine lächelte und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Einen Moment lang stand sie unschlüssig vor dem Kleiderschrank. Was sollte sie anziehen? Einerseits ging sie ja nur mit ihrem besten Freund essen, aber anderseits wollte sie sich dennoch ein wenig zurechtmachen. Harry sollte nicht glauben, dass sie immer so schrecklich aussah, wie heute Mittag.  
  
Schließlich wählte sie eine schwarze Hose und ein hellrosa Bluse, die nur bis knapp an ihren Hosenbund reichte. Sie steckte ihr Haar hoch und legte ein wenig Rouge auf. Prüfend blickte sie nochmals kurz in den Spiegel, ja das war ganz ok. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen waren fast verschwunden und zufrieden lächelte sie ihr Spiegelbild an.  
  
Harry wartete bereits im Flur auf sie, als sie aus dem Zimmer trat, starrte er sie unverhohlen an.  
  
„Wow, Hermine du siehst wirklich gut aus!"  
  
„Du brauchst nicht zu lügen, um mich aufzumuntern Harry."Winkte Hermine rasch ab.  
  
„He, ich lüge nicht. Du siehst wirklich umwerfend aus."Er half ihr in die Jacke und sagte nochmals leise: „Du bist sehr hübsche Mine." Sein unerwartetes Kompliment ließ ihre Wangen einen rosaroten Farbton annehmen.  
  
Gemeinsam liefen sie die Straße hinunter, zu dem kleinen italienischen Restaurant an der Ecke. Als sie eintraten, erinnerte sich Hermine, plötzlich wieder daran, dass sie auch mit Marc einmal hier gewesen war. Sie spürte, wie es ihr die Kehle zuschnürte.  
  
`Nein Hermine hör auf. Dieser Abend gehört Harry. Verdirb ihn nicht.` Sagte sie sich in Gedanken und schluckte den Kloß hinunter.  
  
Sie setzten sich in eine stille Ecke und bestellten ihr Essen. Der Abend verlief sehr harmonisch und Hermine merkte, dass der Rotwein in ihrem Magen, das bedrückend Gefühl, dass sie beim betreten des Restaurants gehabt hatte, wegwischte.  
  
„Hast du Ron in letzter Zeit gesehen? Seit er mir von seiner Verlobung vor einigen Wochen geschrieben hat, hab ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört."Sagte Hermine trank erneut einen Schluck Wein.  
  
„Gesehen habe ich ihn schon eine ganze Weile nicht. Aber das lag wohl eher an mir, als an ihm. Ich war ja nie da. Aber er hat mir vor zwei Wochen geschrieben, dass er und Luna bald den Hochzeitstermin bekannt geben. Hättest du gedacht, dass Ron als erster von und heiraten wird?"  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt nein. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so schnell jemanden findet, der es dauerhaft mit ihm aushält."Sagte Hermine und spielte gedankenversunken mit ihrer Serviette.  
  
„Nun ja Luna ist ja auch etwas besonders. Oder nicht?"  
  
„Das kann man wohl sagen!"Stimmte Hermine zu. Luna war wirklich irgendwie ein seltsamer Mensch, ein bisschen abgedreht, aber dennoch liebenswert. „Aber sie passt zu Ron."  
  
„Es hat ja mal eine Zeit gegeben, da dachte ich, dass du und Ron....." Plötzlich wirkte Harry sehr nachdenklich.  
  
Hermine sah ihn an und lachte: „Oh Himmel bewahre. Ron und ich hätten uns in der Luft zerrissen. Du weißt wie heftig wir beide manchmal streiten können. Nein, zwischen Ron und mir war nie auch nur ansatzweise etwas, was eine dauerhafte Beziehung hätte bewirken können."Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wie geht es eigentlich Sarah?"Fragte sie urplötzlich dazwischen. Sie wusste, dass Harry vor einiger Zeit eine Beziehung mit Sarah hatte. Eine hübsche dunkelhaarige Schönheit, die für das Zaubereiministerium arbeitete. Allerdings wusste sie nicht, ob die beiden noch immer zusammen waren, denn Harry sprach so gut wie nie über sein Liebesleben.  
  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Ich hab sie schon seit über einem halben Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Wir haben Schluss gemacht, weißt du? Na eigentlich hat sie mich letztendlich abserviert."Gab er zu.  
  
„Oh, das tut mir leid...."stammelte Hermine.  
  
„Ach was! Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich traurig darüber gewesen wäre. Nein, irgendwie war ich sogar erleichtert, ich hab mich nämlich die ganze Zeit über nur nicht getraut, es ihr zu sagen. Sarah ist lieb und nett, aber.... also ich weiß nicht, ich könnte nicht sagen, dass sie mir alles bedeutet hätte. Es war eine schöne Zeit mit ihr, aber ich hatte nie das Gefühl, dass ich sie über alle Maßen liebe, oder so. Es war mir irgendwie nicht so wichtig. Aber was ist mir dir, hast du nicht erzählt du hättest jemanden aus Irland kennen gelernt..."  
  
Hermine schluckte heftig und nagte nervös an ihrer Unterlippe: „Ja.... nein.... Ich meine wir sind nicht mehr zusammen....."  
  
„Bist du... bist du deswegen so down?"Fragte er vorsichtig weiter, er legte seine warme Hand auf die ihre, als er sah, wie sie plötzlich die Serviette krampfhaft umklammerte.  
  
Hermine nickte: „Ehrlich gesagt ja. Aber ich werde es verkraften. Marc hat mich nur ziemlich...vor den Kopf gestoßen, sozusagen. Ich habe erkennen müssen, dass er nicht fähig ist eine dauerhafte Beziehung zu führen. Es gibt ganz offensichtlich zu viele andere Ablenkungen für ihn...."Die Tränen begannen schon wieder hinter ihren Augen zu brennen, doch Hermine kämpfte tapfer dagegen an.  
  
„Verstehe..."murmelte Harry und sah sie mitfühlend an. „Es scheint, als hätten wir beide kein Glück mit der Wahl unserer Partner, oder?"  
  
Dieser Satz, ließ Hermine rasch aufblicken und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Hermine spürte immer noch die Wärme seiner Hand auf der ihren und sie musste zugeben, dass dieses Gefühl alles andere als unangenehm war.  
  
„Glaubst du wir zwei sind nicht fähig dauerhafte Beziehungen zu führen?" Fragte sie mit einem zweifelnden Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
Mit einmal lächelte Harry sie aufmunternd an: „Nein. Ich denke wir haben nur beide bisher immer die falsche Wahl getroffen. Das ist alles."Seine hellgrünen Augen starrten sie immer noch intensiv an und Hermines Puls begann unter seinem Blick plötzlich schneller zu schlagen. Sie wandte rasche den Blick ab und entzog ihm ihre Hand.  
  
„Komm lass und nachhause gehen."Sagte sie rasch und griff nach ihrer Handtasche. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, sie müsse einer beklemmenden Situation ausweichen. Sie hätte nicht genau sagen, können woran es lag, aber irgendwie verunsicherte sie Harrys Blick.  
  
Als sie in ihrer Wohnung ankamen, schien sich alles wieder normalisiert zu haben. Sie sprachen über alte Erlebnisse und nichts von dem komischen Gefühl von vorhin war noch da. Sie setzten sich noch eine Weile nebeneinander auf das Sofa und plauderten über dies und das. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, dass Harry ihr vorhin gesagt hatte, dass Sarah ihm nicht alles bedeutet hätte und sie fragte sich, ob denn Marc ihr alles bedeutet hatte. Schweigend grübelte sie eine Weile darüber nach.  
  
„An was denkst du?"riß Harry sie aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
„Ach, ich hab nur...."  
  
„Du hast an Marc gedacht?"  
  
„Ja, aber nur weil ich herausfinden wollte, ob er mir überhaupt so wichtig war, wie ich gedacht habe."  
  
„Und war er das?" Hermine antwortete nicht gleich, sondern dachte über die Frage nochmals nach: „Nein, eigentlich nicht... Aber, aber es tut trotzdem weh."  
  
Ehe sie es sich versah hatte Harry sie in seine Arme gezogen und drückte sie an sich. Sie genoss seinen Trost, aber sie weinte nicht mehr.  
  
„Harry, wie stellst du dir eine perfekte Partnerin vor?"Fragte sie plötzlich leise.  
  
Diesmal war es Harry, der nicht gleich antwortete: „Oh, sie muss nicht perfekt sein. Aber es sollte einfach so sein, dass man alles an ihr mag, sogar ihre Fehler. Man sollte sie lieben, aber sie muss auch die beste Freundin sein. Eine Person, die einen versteht, die einen sogar besser kennt, als man sich selbst. Wenn man die Augen schließt sieht man sie vor sich, bis in jede Einzelheit. Man sieht den Schimmer ihres Haars, die Farbe ihrer Augen, ja selbst solche winzigen kleinen Sommersprossen wie du sie hast."Er sah Hermine an und deutete mit dem Finger auf ihre Nase, auf der sich ein paar Sommersprossen befanden. „Nur ganze fünf Stück aber man weiß genau, wo sie sind." Sein Finger ruhte immer noch auf ihrer Nase, dann blinzelte er heftig und ließ seine Hand sinken. „Ich geh jetzt besser schlafen. Ich glaube der Rotwein bringt mich dazu, dass ich ein wenig plappere. Gut Nacht Hermine."Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihre Nasenspitze.  
  
Hermine sah ihm nach, als er das Zimmer verließ und merkte, wie ihr Herz klopfte. Was....was war da gerade nur geschehen? Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und ging ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer. 


	5. Verwirrende Gedanken

Hier kommt endlich Kapitel 5! Tut mir leid, dass es letzte Woche kein neues Kapitel gegeben hat, aber mich hatte ein blöder Magen-Darm-Virius fest im Griff und mir war nicht nach schreiben. Doch jetzt bin ich wieder fit und es kann endlich weitergehen. Viel Spaß beim lesen! –  
  
Kapitel 5 Verwirrende Gedanken  
  
Harry schlief noch, als Hermine sich am frühen Montagmorgen auf den Weg zur Arbeit machte. Sie legte ihm ihren Zweitschlüssel zusammen mit einer kleinen Notiz auf den Küchentisch, damit er wieder in die Wohnung konnte, wenn er weg ging.  
  
Hermine fühlte sich gut, der Abend mit Harry war sehr schön gewesen und endlich einmal hatte sie wieder richtig gut geschlafen. Mit neuem Schwung und Elan stürzte sie sich in ihre Arbeit.  
  
Als Mrs. Clark irgendwann im laufe des Vormittags an ihr vorbei lief, tätschelte sie sanft Hermines Arm und meinte lächelnd: „Sie sehen schon sehr viel erholter aus, meine Liebe. Sehen sie ich wusste, dass ein freier Tag ihnen gut tun würde."  
  
Hermine lächelte ihr kurz zu. Ja der freie Tag hatte ihr gut getan, aber nur, weil Harry da war. Ob er heute Abend da sein würde? Hermine wusste gar nicht, ob Harry heute arbeiten musste und wenn ja, wie lange. Konnte man das bei einem Auroren je wissen? Irgendwie hatten sie ja keine geregelten Arbeitszeiten. Sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, dass sie sich wünschte, dass er heute Abend da sein möge. Die Unterhaltungen mit ihm schienen eine heilende Wirkung auf ihr verletztes Herz zu haben.  
  
Gedankenversunken lief Hermine den Gang zur Station für Utensilien-Unglücke im Erdgeschoss entlang. Sie hörte wie ein kleines Kind weinte und blickte auf. Am Ende des Gangs kämpfte eine Frau mit langen roten Haaren mit ihrem Kind, dass sich heftig in ihren Armen wand. Antonio Poods, ein schon etwas tattriger alter Heiler versuchte sich über das Kind zu beugen und es anzusehen, doch das Kind schrie noch lauter und machte es ihm unmöglich. Hermine ging auf die Gruppe zu um nachzusehen, was los war.  
  
„Oh bitte Tristan halt doch still. Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen", sagte die Frau mit den roten Haaren und versuchte ihr Kind zu beruhigen.  
  
Hermine war jetzt fast bei ihnen und plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass sie die Frau kannte.  
  
„Ginny?"  
  
Ginny drehte sie abrupt um, ihr Gesicht war gerötet von der Anstrengung ihr Kind festzuhalten und auch Antonio wirkte ziemlich entnervt.  
  
„Hermine!"Erleichterung klang aus Ginnys Stimme.  
  
Hermine hielt sich nicht mit langen Begrüßungsreden auf: „Was ist denn passiert?"Sie blickte auf den kleinen Tristan, dessen Gesicht ebenfalls rot von der ganzen Brüllerei war. Das kleine Kerlchen strampelte immer noch heftig in Ginnys Armen.  
  
„Er hat einen missglückten Zauber von Fred und Georges verrückten Zauberstäben abbekommen und nun wachsen ihm Federn an den Händen."Ginny hob eine von Tristans molligen Fingern hoch und Hermine sah, dass überall kleine Federn an ihnen hervorsprossen.  
  
„Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin. Antonio ich mach das schon, ok?"Hermine wandte sich an den sichtlich entnervten alten Heiler. Antonio schien sehr erfreut, dass er sich nicht mehr mit diesem brüllenden Kind rumschlagen musste, er nickte und eilte schnurstracks davon.  
  
„Komm gehen wir dort rein", Hermine schob Ginny in ein leeres Untersuchungszimmer. „Setzt ihn dort auf die Liege." Wies sie an, ging zu einem der vielen Schränke und wählte eine Flasche mit einer giftgrünen Flüssigkeit.  
  
Tristan heulte immer noch, als Hermine zu der Liege zurückkam und Ginny hatte Schwierigkeiten ihn festzuhalten.  
  
„Weißt du was Tristan, wir machen jetzt ein lustiges Spiel! Ich tupf, diese Flüssigkeit auf deine Finger und jedes Mal, wenn eine Feder verschwindet lachen wir beide ganz laut. Also pass auf!"  
  
Sie griff nach einer von Tristans Händen, tupfte mit etwas Watte die Flüssigkeit auf eine der weißen Federn. Es dauerte 2 Sekunden, dann war die Feder verschwunden und Hermine lachte auf. Dann nahm sie sich die nächste Feder vor und lachte wieder. Tristan sah sie mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck verwundert an, er lachte nicht, aber er weinte auch nicht mehr. Nach der sechsten Feder stimmte er endlich in Hermines Lachen mit ein. Als Hermine schließlich zur zweiten Hand kam, kicherte Tristan schon, sobald sie eine Feder betupfte.  
  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis alle Federn weg waren, aber schließlich hatten sie es geschafft.  
  
„Das hast du ganz toll gemacht! Und zur Belohnung bekommst du auch ein Bonbon."Hermine griff in ein großes Glas, das auf dem Schreibtisch stand und holte ein schillernd blaues Bonbon daraus hervor. Mit strahlenden Augen schob der Kleine es sich in den Mund.  
  
„Danke Hermine! Ich war mit meinen Nerven schon total am Ende. Ich hab Fred und George schon zigmal gesagt, sie sollen nichts von ihrem Scherzartikelquatsch mitbringen wenn sie uns besuchen. Aber du kennst die Zwei, ihre Taschen sind immer voll damit und prompt bleibt dann etwas bei uns liegen. Normalerweise sind ihre Scherze nur recht flüchtig, aber anscheinend sind diese dummen Zauberstäbe noch in der Erprobung."Ginny wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und beobachtete ihren kleinen Sohn der jetzt friedlich aus seinem Bonbon lutschte.  
  
Auch Hermine besah sich Tristan mit seinen molligen runden Backen. Je älter Tristan wurde, um so mehr sah er seinem Vater ähnlich. Der jetzt Dreijährige erinnerte Hermine sehr an Neville, als sie ihn damals das erstemal in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Das Gesicht rund und pausbäckig. Tristan war eigentlich kein hübsches Kind, aber Ginny und Neville liebten ihren Sohn abgöttisch.  
  
„Kein Problem! Wie geht es euch denn so?"Hermine strich liebevoll über Tristans Backe und er grinste sie breit an.  
  
„Ach uns geht es gut. Du kannst sehr gut mit Kindern Hermine, du solltest dir auch welche zulegen."Sagte Ginny und nahm Tristan auf den Arm.  
  
„Ja, vielleicht. Aber dazu braucht man auch den richtigen Mann."Sie wandte sich ab und stellte die Flasche zurück in den Schrank. Sie wollte jetzt ganz gewiss nicht über Männer mit Ginny reden.  
  
„Übrigens werden Ron und Luna jetzt bald heiraten. In den nächsten Tagen sollen die Einladungen rausgehen. Ron will vorher allerdings noch mit Harry reden, er will nämlich dass Harry sein Trauzeuge wird und Termin sollte schon passen, damit Harry nicht irgendwo im Ausland ist, wenn die Hochzeit stattfindet."  
  
Hermine drehte sich wieder zu Ginny um: „Harry ist nicht im Ausland. Er ist seit gestern bei mir."  
  
„Er ist bei dir?"  
  
„Ja, er hat gerade keine Wohnung und er schläft solange in meinem Gästezimmer."Sagte Hermine.  
  
„Ach so?"Fragte Ginny und ihre Stimme klang irgendwie zweideutig.  
  
„Was heißt ach so? Was ist daran so schlimm?"Hermine zog verwundert die Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Ach,.... gar nichts. Man könnte nur.... na ja... man könnte vielleicht meinen, dass....."Stammelte Ginny ein wenig verlegen.  
  
„Was könnte man meinen?"Hermine war plötzlich verärgert. „Was ist denn so schlimm, wenn ich einen Freund bei mir wohnen lasse?"  
  
„Nichts...gar nichts. Es ist nur, weil Harry.... also ich hab schon lange den Verdacht.... dass er dich sehr mag."  
  
„Natürlich mag er mich, wir sind seit vielen Jahren befreundet."Hermine schüttelte jetzt verwundert den Kopf.  
  
„Ich glaube da steckt mehr dahinter Hermine."  
  
Hermine starrte Ginny ungläubig an. Wie kam sie nur auf so was?  
  
„Das ist doch Quatsch Ginny. Harry und ich sind seid unserem 11. Lebensjahr Freunde und mehr nicht. Fertig!"  
  
„Wenn du meinst. Aber ich habe seid vielen Jahren das Gefühl, dass Harry weit mehr für dich empfindet, als du zu glauben scheinst. Ich muss jetzt gehen Hermine. Danke nochmals für deine Hilfe, wir sehen uns hoffentlich bald wieder. Grüß Harry von mir." Ginny drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange und der kleine Tristan winkte ihr von der Tür aus zu.  
  
Hermine stand ziemlich verdattert in dem leeren Untersuchungszimmer. Konnte das sein? Hatte Harry in an all den Jahren mehr für sie empfunden, als Freundschaft? Und war es ihr nur nie aufgefallen? Wie kam Ginny nur auf so was? Es gab doch überhaupt keinerlei Anzeichen dafür? Und was war mit ihr, was empfand sie für Harry?  
  
„Was sind das für blöde Fragen Hermine! Hör auf damit!"Entschieden schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, um diese unsinnigen Gedanken zu vertreiben und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. 


	6. Ein Abend daheim

Sorry, wenn es mit den Kapitel gerade ein bisschen länger dauert. Irgendwie fehlt mir im Augenblick die richtige Muse zum Schreiben. Vielleicht liegt es am Frühling, dass ich keine richtige Lust habe, mich vor den PC zu setzen. Stattdessen war ich lieber gestern fast 3 Stunden mit meinem Wauwau spazieren. Die Sonne hat so schön geschienen und es war richtig angenehm draußen (obwohl nicht so warm). Also verzeiht mir, wenn ich gerade nicht so fleißig tippe. Immerhin habe ich die kommende Woche Urlaub und habe die Hoffnung, dass ich dann mehr schaffe. Das folgende Kapitel ist leider nicht allzu lang, aber ich bin gerade ein wenig unschlüssig, was ich als nächstes passieren lasse.  
  
Jetzt wünsche ich Euch allen noch ein frohes Osterfest und viel Spaß bei der Eiersuche!  
  
Kapitel 6 Ein Abend daheim  
  
Ziemlich müde macht Hermine sich am Abend auf den Heimweg. Es war noch ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und sie hatte auch Überstunden machen müssen. Jetzt wollte sie sich nur noch ausruhen, die Füße hochlegen und abschalten.  
  
Als sie die Wohnungstür aufschloss, sah sie das im Wohnzimmer und in der Küche Licht brannte. Harry war also da und Hermine freute sich darüber.  
  
„Hallo Hermine", Harry trat in den Flur, als sie gerade ihren Umhang an die Garderobe hängte. „Hast du Hunger?"  
  
Schon seit mehreren Stunden knurrte Hermine Magen laut und deutlich: „Ein wenig schon."  
  
Harry lächelte jetzt breit: „Dann komm, ich hab was zum Essen gemacht."  
  
Hermine folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer und sah, dass er den Esstisch bereits gedeckt hatte und ein leckerer Duft drang zur Küchentür herein.  
  
„Setz dich schon", sagte Harry und verschwand wieder in der Küche.  
  
Hermine nahm am Tisch platz und seufzte. Es war schön heimzukommen und jemanden hier zu haben, der bereits gekocht hatte.  
  
Harry kam mit zwei gefüllten Tellern zurück. Es gab Spaghetti mit Tomatensauce, dazu Salat und ganz viel Parmesan.  
  
„Ich bin kein großartiger Koch, aber das krieg ich noch hin."Sagte er und stellte den Teller vor Hermine hin.  
  
„Danke! Das ist wirklich lieb von dir Harry."Hermine lächelte ihn an und sie begannen zu essen. Die Spaghetti waren köstlich und Hermine fühlte sich satt und wohlig, als sie zusammen auf dem Sofa platz nahmen.  
  
„Ich hab heute versucht, eine Wohnung zu finden, war allerdings noch nicht sehr erfolgreich. Entweder sind sie völlig heruntergekommen, oder viel zu teuer. Ich wusste schon immer, dass London ein ziemlich teures Pflaster ist, aber so teuer...."Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie war denn dein Tag?"  
  
„Ziemlich anstrengend. Heute war eine ganze Menge los. Es gab einen Streit im Topfenden Kessel und ein paar Gäste haben sich gegenseitig ziemlich heftig Flüche aufeinander abgeschossen, sie waren alle sturzbetrunken und wir mussten sie wieder kurieren. Mir tun richtig meine Füße weh von dem vielen hin und her laufen."Mit Hilfe ihres einen Fußes, versuchte sie am anderen Fuß ihre Schuhe auszuziehen, aber es gelang ihr nicht so recht.  
  
Plötzlich beugte Harry sich vor, griff nach ihren Beinen, legte sie auf seinen Schoß und zog ihr die Schuhe aus. Anschließend massierte er noch ihre schmerzenden Füße.  
  
Hermine sah ihn ziemlich erstaunt an, aber es war ein sehr angenehmes Gefühl, die Füße von ihm massiert zu bekommen.  
  
„Weißt du was, eigentlich brauchst du gar keine andere Wohnung. Es ist so schön dich hier zu haben."Sagte Hermine und grinste breit. Harry grinste zurück, aber er sagte nichts weiter dazu.  
  
Sie saßen noch eine Weile beisammen und unterhielten sich ein wenig. Die ganze Zeit über lagen Hermines Beine immer noch auf seinem Schoß. Sie hatte keine Lust sie herunter zu nehmen und Harry schob sie auch nicht weg. Hermine merkte, wie sie müde wurde und gähnte.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir schlafen gehen, es ist schon ziemlich spät." Bemerkte Harry und Hermine nickte. Sie standen auf und liefen nebeneinander in den Flur hinaus. Bevor sich Hermine zu ihrem Schlafzimmer begab, drehte sie sich nochmals zu Harry um.  
  
„Danke für das Essen und den wunderschönen Abend."Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Gute Nacht Harry."  
  
„Gute Nacht Mine."Murmelte er und Hermine glaubte etwas in seine Stimme zu hören, dass sie bislang nicht kannte.  
  
Als sie sich schließlich in ihr Bett kuschelte, dachte sie darüber nach und ihr fiel wieder ein, was Ginny heute gesagt hatte. .... ich habe schon lange den Verdacht, dass Harry dich sehr mag.....  
  
Hatte Ginny vielleicht recht? Und was genau empfand sie selbst eigentlich für Harry? War es wirklich nur Freundschaft?  
  
Obwohl sie müde war, brauchte Hermine lange, bis sie einschlief. 


	7. Die Einladung

Kapitel 7 Die Einladung  
  
In der folgenden Woche wurde es beinah zu einem täglichen Ritual, dass Harry abends kochte, wenn Hermine nachhause kam. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Harry ein weit besserer Koch war, als er zugeben wollte, vor allem italienische Gerichte beherrschte er nahezu perfekt. Was vielleicht daran lag, dass Harry in den vergangen Jahren ziemlich oft und lange beruflich in Italien unterwegs war.  
  
Hermine genoss Harrys Anwesenheit sehr, die Gespräch mit ihm taten ihr unheimlich gut und tief in ihrem Herzen hoffte sie, dass er mit seiner Wohnungssuche nicht zu bald erfolgreich sein würde. Ihren Ärger um Mark hatte sich schon beinah vergessen, er war es nicht wert, sich weiter einen Kopf um ihn zu machen. Stattdessen ertappte sie sich immer öfter dabei, wie sie über Harry nachdachte.  
  
Als Hermine am Freitagabend nachhause kam und die Tür aufschloss. Hörte sie Stimmen im Wohnzimmer, offensichtlich war Harry nicht alleine und sprach mit jemanden. Sie konnte die zweite Stimme nicht deutlich genug hören, als das sie hätte sagen können, wer es war. Verwundert öffnete sie die Wohnzimmertür. Harry saß auf dem Sofa und neben ihm war Ron. Sein roter Haarschopf war unübersehbar. Die beiden wandten ihr den Kopf zu.  
  
„Hallo Hermine", wurde sie zweistimmig begrüßt.  
  
„Hallo! Ron was treibt dich denn hierher."  
  
Ron stand vom Sofa auf und umarmte Hermine ein wenig ungeschickt. Noch nie hatte es Ron fertig gebracht sie ganz normal zu umarmen, er war einfach nicht der Typ dazu. Ganz anders, als Harry, der sie schon viele male in den Arm genommen hatte.  
  
„Ich dachte mir ich bringe das hier persönlich vorbei", in den Händen hielt er ein Pergament, dass er ihr jetzt entgegen hielt.  
  
Hermine rollte es auf und sah, dass es eine Einladung war.  
  
„Die Einladung zu deiner Hochzeit?"Fragte sie und blickte auf in Rons grinsendes Gesicht.  
  
„Ja! Luna und ich haben endlich einen passenden Termin gefunden. Was allerdings gar nicht so einfach war, dass könnt ihr mir glauben."Mit einem gespielten Seufzer ließ er sich wieder neben Harry nieder.  
  
„Wieso denn?"Fragte Hermine interessiert und setzte sich nun auf die Sofalehne.  
  
„Ihr kennt doch Luna. Sie musste sich den perfekten Termine ausrechnen. Einmal ging es nicht, weil Vollmond war, dann weil die Sterne schlecht an diesem Tag ständen", Ron begann an seinen Fingern abzuzählen, was für Gründe es gewesen waren. „...und einmal hatte sie im Klitterer gelesen, irgendwelche knarzende Knarle, oder so was kämen an diesem Tag heraus... oder so... irgendwie. Ich hab es nicht ganz verstanden...."Ron schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Hermine musste schmunzeln. Luna war oft mehr als sonderlich.  
  
„Ihr kennt doch Luna. Ich liebe sie wirklich, aber manchmal ist sie wirklich sehr seltsam."Er zog die Stirn kraus.  
  
„Na Hauptsache, du hältst er mit ihrer Seltsamheit für den Rest deines Lebens aus."Grinste Harry.  
  
„Das glaube ich schon. Luna ist trotz ihrer Verrücktheiten einfach... einfach... wie soll ich es ausdrücken.... etwas besonderes. Ich hoffe schwer, dass sie es mit mir aushält!"  
  
„Das wird sie Ron", sagte Hermine und lächelte sanft. „Also wann ist jetzt der Termin", sie blickte auf das Pergament in ihren Händen hinab.  
  
„23. Juli, laut Luna der perfekt Tag. Und keiner in unserer Familie, einschließlich meiner Mutter, hat es gewagt ihr zu wiedersprechen. Letztendlich waren alle einfach nur glücklich, dass sie einen passenden Termin gefunden hat."  
  
„Wunderbar! In dieser Woche habe ich ohnehin Urlaub."Sagte Hermine. „Wie stehts mit dir Harry?"  
  
Harry nickte: „Natürlich, kein Problem. Ich nehme meinen Urlaub in dieser Woche. Schließlich bin ich Trauzeuge, diese Hochzeit ist also sehr wichtig. Aber das wäre sie auch so, denn Ron ist ja unser bester Freund."  
  
„Wisst ihr denn schon, wenn ihr als Begleitung mitbringt?"Fragte Ron und sah aber dabei Hermine an.  
  
Hermine merkte, wie sie rot wurde, warum musste Ron das jetzt ausgerechnet fragen. Bestimmt kam er gleich auf Mark zu sprechen.  
  
„Bringst du etwa diesen... wie heißt er noch gleich.... diesen Iren mit Mike oder so?"Immer noch starrte Ron Hermine an.  
  
„Er heißt Mark", antwortete Hermine leicht gereizt. „Und nein, ich werde ihn ganz sicher nicht mitbringen."  
  
„Warum denn nicht? So übel fand ich den gar nicht, immer noch besser als Vicky."  
  
„Mensch Ron, kannst du Victor nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht bei seinem richtigen Namen nennen?"Langsam kochte Wut in Hermine hoch. Ron benahm sich immer noch wie ein alberner Teenager, was solche Dinge betraf. „Und es tut mir ja leid, wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss, aber mit Mark komme ich tausendprozentig nicht!"  
  
„Hä... ich dachte es läuft so gut zwischen euch?"Fragte Ron unbedarft weiter, er schien nicht zu verstehen, was los war.  
  
Harry sagte rasch: „Lass gut sein Ron."Dann drehte er sich zu Hermine um: „Würdest du vielleicht mit mir hingehen?"  
  
„Du musst nicht mir gehen, nur weil ich keine Begleitung habe Harry." Antwortete Hermine rasch.  
  
„Ich will nicht nur mit dir hingehen, weil du keine Begleitung hast. Ich will mit dir hingehen, weil du Hermine bist und weil ich keine passendere Begleitung finden könnte."  
  
Hermine sah ihm in die Augen und bemerkte verwundert, dass ihr Herz ein paar Takte schneller als gewöhnlich schlug.  
  
„Wirklich?"fragte sie etwas verunsichert.  
  
„Natürlich!"Er sah sie immer noch sehr direkt an und Hermine zweifelte keine Sekunde an seinen Worten. Er war ehrlich zu ihr, dass spürte sie.  
  
Ein piepsendes Geräusch unterbrach die plötzlich eingetreten Stille.  
  
„So ein Mist", hektisch begann Harry in seiner Hosentasche zu wühlen. Er brachte ein kleinen viereckigeoHH n Gegenstand zu Tage, der unaufhörlich und laut piepte. Endlich drückte er auf einen kleinen Knopf und das schrillte Piepen hörte auf.  
  
„Tut mir leid", murmelte er und stand bereits auf. „Ich muss weg. Aurorenalarm Stufe 3, alle müssen sofort erscheinen. Er griff hastig nach seinem Umhang, der über der Lehne des Sofas lag, trank noch den letzten Rest Kaffee in seiner Tasse und verabschiedete sich von Ron und Hermine.  
  
„Pass auf dich auf!"Sagte Hermine, bevor Harry schließlich disapperierte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, so etwas sagen zu müssen. Aurorenalarm Stufe 3 hörte sich nicht gerade harmlos an und sie spürte plötzlich wieder dieses ängstliche Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, dass Harry irgendetwas geschehen könnte.  
  
Nachdem Harry weg war, schwiegen Ron und Hermine eine Weile.  
  
„Willst du noch einen Kaffee?"Fragte Hermine schließlich.  
  
Doch Ron schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein ich sollte langsam mal wieder los!"Er stand bereits auf, doch dann hielt er urplötzlich in seiner Bewegung inne. „Sag mal läuft eigentlich was zwischen dir und Harry?"  
  
Überrascht blickte Hermine zu ihm auf: „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht genau. Es ist einfach so ein Gefühl. Ich hab Harry beobachtet, wie er dich angesehen hat und man könnte fast meinen, dass...."  
  
„Nein es läuft nichts zwischen uns."Unterbrach Hermine ihn eilig. „Wir sind Freunde, wie immer schon."  
  
„He Hermy, was wäre so schlimm, wenn du oder auch Harry mehr füreinander empfinden würdet? Ihr hattet immer schon einen engeren Kontakt, als zum Beispiel du und ich."  
  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„Ich bin vielleicht manchmal ein Trottel, aber trotzdem ist mir immer schon aufgefallen, dass du und Harry irgendwie anders miteinander umgeht. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll, aber....also ich weiß auch nicht", er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihr scheint euch manchmal auch ohne Worte zu verstehen. Aber ich bin nicht der richtige Mensch um das zu beurteilen. Tschau Hermine."Er drückte sie nochmals umständlich und disappertierte dann ebenfalls.  
  
Hermine saß noch eine Weile auf dem Sofa und dachte mal wieder nach. Seltsam, dass sie zur Zeit immer irgendwelche Leute auf ihre Beziehung zu Harry ansprachen. Erst Ginny, jetzt Ron. Seltsam!  
  
Sie begann das Kaffeegeschirr abzuräumen und ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Harry. Hoffentlich war sein Einsatz nicht allzu gefährlich. 


	8. Hermine die Heilerin

Kapitel 8 Hermine die Heilerin  
  
Hermine war bis 23 Uhr wachgeblieben, um auf Harrys Rückkehr zu warten. Doch dann sah sie ein, dass es wahrscheinlich noch länger dauern würde, bis er von seinem Einsatz zurückkommen würde und beschloss schlafen zu gehen.  
  
Müde ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Doch nach einigen Minuten setzte sie sich wieder auf und schaltete das Licht ihrer Nachttischlampe ein. Sie konnte einfach nicht einschlafen, ihre Gedanken kreisten ständig um Harry, sie machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Obwohl das natürlich albern war, in seinem Beruf war Harry ständig irgendwelchen Gefahren ausgesetzt. Aber schon immer hatte sie sich Gedanken um ihn gemacht, wenn sie gerade wusste, dass er in Gefahr sein könnte.  
  
Um sich abzulenken griff sie nach einem Buch, dass auf ihrem Nachttisch lag und begann zu lesen.  
  
Ein klirrendes Geräusch ließ Hermine erschrocken auffahren. Ihre Nachttischlampe brannte noch und das Buch war auf den Boden geglitten. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Wecker, es war 3 Uhr morgens. Ihr Herz pochte, was war das für ein Geräusch gewesen? Sie schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und griff hastig nach ihrem Zauberstab, langsam öffnete sie die Tür. Unter der geschlossenen Badezimmertür auf der anderen Seite des Flurs schimmerte Licht hindurch. War das Harry? Hermine war sich nicht sicher, sie hatte ihn nicht zurückkommen gehört, aber sie war ja auch eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig tappte sie auf ihren nackten Füßen hinüber zu der Badezimmertür, sie war nicht ganz geschlossen, sondern nur angelehnt. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab, zu allem bereit öffnete sie langsam die Tür. Jemand hatte die Tür des Spiegelschranks über dem Waschbecken geöffnet und suchte etwas.  
  
„Harry?"Fragte Hermine leise.  
  
Harrys Kopf erschien hinter der geöffnete Spiegelschranktür.  
  
„Oh Hermine! Hab ich dich geweckt? Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht!" Stammelte er und sein Kopf verschwand wieder in dem Spiegelschrank.  
  
„Das klirrende Geräusch hat mich erschreckt!"  
  
„Äh ja, tut mir leid, mir ist eine von deinen Parfümfläche heruntergefallen, ich bring das wieder in Ordnung."  
  
„Was suchst du denn?"Hermine betrat jetzt das Badezimmer vollständig und setzte sich auf den Rande der Badewanne.  
  
„Ich brauchte nur etwas.... zum verbinden?"Harry wühlte immer noch im Schrank herum und Hermine fiel auf, dass er nur eine Hand dazu benutzte.  
  
„Wieso? Bist du verletzt?"Noch während sie sprach stand Hermine auf und ging auf ihn zu. Sie sah, dass er seinen anderen Arm dicht an seinen Körper gepresst hielt. „Zeig mal her."Sie griff nach seinem Arm.  
  
„Ich will dir keine Umstände machen Hermine."  
  
„Ach so ein Unsinn. Wozu bin ich den Heilerin."Hermine drehte seinen Arm um und sah, dass er in seiner Handinnenfläche eine üble Schnittwunde hatte, die wohl ziemlich geblutet hatte. „Wie ist denn das passiert? Setz dich!" Sie schob ihn zum Rand der Badewanne und Harry nahm darauf Platz. Dann griff sie zielstrebig in den Schrank, holte ein Fläschchen mit gelber Flüssigkeit, sowie verschiedenes Verbandsmaterial hervor. Mit den erfahrenen Händen einer Heilerin reinigte sie seine Wunde und legte ihm einen Verband an.  
  
Harry blickte auf den Verband hinunter und grinste etwas verlegen: „Danke Mine. Du bist wirklich eine gute Heilerin."  
  
„Morgen sollte man fast nichts mehr davon sehen! Aber was ist geschehen?"  
  
„Ach nichts besonderes. Wir mussten nur eine üble Bande von Schwarzmagiern hochnehmen und einer davon ist doch tatsächlich mit einem Messer auf mich losgegangen."Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als wenn es nichts wäre.  
  
Hermine seufzte: „Dein Beruf kann ganz schön aufregend sein."  
  
„Hin und wieder! Aber der Einsatz heute ist gut gelaufen, es gab keine großen Verletzungen."Sagte Harry gelassen.  
  
„Kommen denn oft große Verletzungen vor?"  
  
„Ach iwo. Nur manchmal. Aber bei weitem nicht so oft wie man denkt."  
  
Hermine spürte, dass er log. Plötzlich dachte sie an Mad Eye Moody und wie er im laufe der Jahre ausgesehen hatte. Würde Harry irgendwann auch so verstümmelt sein? Aber nein, es gab auch andere Auroren, wie Kingsley Shackbolt oder Tonks, die nie so ausgesehen hatten.  
  
„So harmlos, wie du jetzt tust ist es auch nicht!"Sagte Hermine und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
Harry blickte auf und sah sie mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen an. Hermine blickte ihn ebenfalls an und sie spürte, wie ihr Puls plötzlich schneller wurde. Da war etwas in seinem Blick, dass sie ganz nervös machte.  
  
„Ich kann dir nichts vormachen, nicht wahr?"Plötzlich hob er seine gesunde Hand und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. Hermine bemerkte, wie ihre Haut unter seiner Berührung prickelte. Tat sie so etwas, wenn man nur befreundet war? „Das habe ich noch nie geschafft. Du hast mich immer durchschaut Mine."Er lächelte sanft und dieses Lächeln verursachte, dass Hermines Herz noch schneller schlug. „Aber mach dir nicht allzu viele Sorgen um mich. Ich hab schon schlimmeres überlebt."  
  
„Du weißt ich habe mich schon immer um dich gesorgt, seit wir elf sind." Antwortete Hermine und sie glaubte ein zittern in ihrer Stimme zu hören.  
  
Harry sagte nichts, aber er sah sie immer noch an und seine Hand lag warm und weich auf ihrer Wange. Urplötzlich schien er aufeinmal wieder in die Realität zurück zu kehren.  
  
„Ich glaube ich geh jetzt schlafen, es war ein anstrengender Einsatz." Murmelte er leise.  
  
Hermine nickte und stand mit ihm auf.  
  
„Danke für die schnelle Hilfe!"Sagte Harry und deutete auf seine verletzte Hand.  
  
„Kein Problem."Krächzte Hermine.  
  
„Gute Nacht Mine."Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihre Wange.  
  
Hermine stand noch im Badezimmer, als Harry längst in sein Zimmer gegangen war. Sie blickte in den Spiegel und sah, dass ihre Wangen ganz rot waren.  
  
„Hermine", flüsterte sie ihrem Spiegelbild leise zu. „Was tust du? Du kannst dich doch nicht in Harry verlieben."Doch tief in ihrem inneren spürte sie, dass es für so eine Ermahnung bereits zu spät war. 


	9. In der Winkelgasse

Kapitel 9 In der Winkelgasse  
  
Wenige Tage später war Hermine mit Ginny verabredet. Die beiden hatten beschlossen gemeinsam nach einer passenden Garderobe für Ron und Luna`s Hochzeit zu suchen. Außerdem wollte Hermine sich langsam mal nach einem passenden Hochzeitsgeschenk umsehen.  
  
Hermine kam diese Verabredung mit Ginny gerade recht. Sie wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, und mit ihr über ihre Gefühle zu Harry sprechen. In den vergangen Tage, war Hermine bewusst geworden, dass sie Harry wirklich liebte. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Verhalten genau analysiert und ihr war klar geworden, dass sie in ihn verliebt war. Jetzt wusste sie natürlich nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Mit ihm darüber zu reden, stand irgendwie außer Frage, keinesfalls wollte sie ihre Freundschaft zu ihm riskieren. Vielleicht würde er sie meiden, wenn sie ihm von ihren Gefühlen erzählt und dann? Sie würde es nicht ertragen, wenn Harry ihr aus dem Weg gehen würde. Ihre Freundschaft war ihr fast heilig. Sie brauchte ihn. Das sagte ihr Verstand. Aber was war mit ihrem Herzen, wie sollte sie ihrem Herz klar machen, dass eine Beziehung mit Harry nicht möglich war?  
  
„Hermine", rief Ginny ihr entgegen, als sie im Tropfenden Kessel zu ihr an den Tisch trat. Die beiden hatten sich für 11 Uhr dort verabredet.  
  
Hermine schreckte aus ihren Gedanken hoch und schon wurde sie herzlichst von Ginny umarmt.  
  
„Wie schön, dass wir zwei mal wieder etwas zusammen unternehmen", lachte Ginny. „Sollen wir gleich los?"  
  
Hermine nickte lächelnd, leerte ihr Glas Orangensaft und zusammen traten sie in den Hinterhof, des Tropfenden Kessels, um in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen.  
  
Zusammen durchstreiften sie einige Shops. In einem winzig kleinen Laden namens „Madam Butterflies Festtagskleidung", wurden sie schließlich fündig. Ginny entdeckte ein dunkelgrünes weit geschnittenes Kleid, dass ihr sehr gefiel und Hermine nahm ein hellblaues langes Kleid in die Hand, es war eng geschnitten und mit kleinen silbernen Sternen verziert, der Stoff war Satin und zarter Organza, daneben hing ein passender dünner Festumhang, ebenfalls in hellblau. Fasziniert starrte Hermine auf den leichten Stoff.  
  
„Probier es an", sagte Ginny.  
  
„Wirklich? Also ich weiß nicht, es ist ziemlich eng, bestimmt sehe ich fett darin aus."Sagte Hermine unsicher.  
  
„So ein Unsinn. So schlank wie du bist. Probier es an." Ermunterte sie Ginny.  
  
Lächelnd nahm Hermine das Kleid und ging zu einer der Umkleidekabinen. Als sie wenige Minuten später aus der Kabine trat, starrte Ginny sie an.  
  
„Es sieht furchtbar aus, nicht wahr?"Sagte Hermine und blickte an sich herab.  
  
Ginny lachte: „Nein, Hermine es sieht spitze aus. Wow, es steht die unheimlich gut. Sieh dir das nun an." Sie schob Hermine vor einen großen Spiegel.  
  
Hermine betrachtete ernst ihr Spiegelbild, das Kleid passte ihr wie angegossen, es betonte ihre schlanke Taille und das blau passte perfekt zu ihrem Haar.  
  
„Und dazu", Ginny legt ihr den hellblauen Festumhang um. „Brauchst du nur noch diesen Umhang und die Haare am besten hochgesteckt."Ginny hob Hermines braune Lockenpracht nach oben. „Mit diesem Kleid bist du der Renner der Hochzeit. Ich wünschte ich könnte auch so ein Kleid anziehen, aber es hilft nichts, im Juli werde ich bereits viel zu dick dafür sein." Bemerkte Ginny.  
  
Hermine drehte sich rasch um: „Zu dick? Willst du damit etwa sagen...."  
  
Ginny nickte lächelnd: „Ja ich bin schwanger Hermine. Neville und ich bekommen noch ein Baby."  
  
„Oh Ginny das freut mich für euch."Lachend nahm Hermine sie in die Arme.  
  
„Wir freuen uns auch sehr darüber. Aber dafür kann ich halt nicht so etwas tragen", mit einem wenig neidischen Blick deutete Ginny auf Hermines Kleid.  
  
Hermine lachte: „Du wirst trotzdem wunderschön aussehen."  
  
Beide lachten jetzt laut und Madam Butterfly kam auf sie zugeschwebt: „Oh wie ich sehe scheinen die Damen gefallen an den Kleidern zu finden."  
  
„Ja", sagte Hermine, „sie sind sehr schön. Wir kaufen sie."  
  
Nachdem sie Madam Butterflies Laden verlassen hatten, liefen Hermine und Ginny hinüber zu Fortesuce Eissalon.  
  
„Komm jetzt genehmigen wir uns erst mal ein gutes Eis."  
  
Sie plauderten angeregt miteinander und Ginny erzählte Hermine noch ein bisschen über Tristan und ihre Schwangerschaft. Dann kam Hermine zu dem Punkt, der sie beschäftigte, sie berichtete Ginny über ihre Gefühle für Harry und von ihrer Ratlosigkeit, damit umzugehen.  
  
„Ich finde du solltest mit ihm darüber reden", sagte Ginny ernst, nachdem Hermine geendet hatte.  
  
„Aber Ginny ich kann doch nicht unsere Freundschaft aus Spiel setzten." Erboste sich Hermine.  
  
„Ach Hermine, das Leben ist voller Risiken. Hab ich dir nicht schon einmal gesagt, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass Harry mehr für dich empfindet. Warum willst du es nicht riskieren?"  
  
„Ich habe gerade erst eine enttäuschende Beziehung mit Mark hinter mir. Es wäre unerträglich für mich, wenn es mit Harry nicht klappen würde und ich deswegen seine Freundschaft verlieren würde. Wir sind seit unserem 11. Lebensjahr miteinander befreundet. Ich kann mir kein Leben ohne ihn vorstellen."  
  
„Aber überleg mal, was wenn ihr beide das gleich füreinander empfindet, was wenn eine Beziehung zwischen euch funktionieren würde. Wäre das nicht tausendmal mehr bereichender, als eure Freundschaft?"Gab Ginny zu bedenken.  
  
„Ja sicher, aber was wenn...?"  
  
„Wenn, wenn....? Unser aller Leben ist voller wenn und abers. Wenn du ihm nichts von deinen Gefühlen erzählst, wirst du dir vielleicht den Rest deines Lebens bereuen, es nicht getan zu haben, oder nicht?"  
  
Hermine zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß es nicht Ginny." Trostlos blickte sie auf ihren leeren Eisbecher hinab.  
  
„Ach, komm. Es ist Frühling, das Leben ist schön. Lass die Dinge einfach mal laufen. Was kommt das kommt. Wir werden sehen."Aufmunternd lächelte Ginny ihr zu.  
  
„Hallo die Damen."Jemand hatte sich ganz unerwartet an ihren Tisch gestellt.  
  
Ginny und Hermine blickten überrascht auf.  
  
„Hallo Harry", Ginny stand rasch auf und umarmte ihn freudig. „Wie lange haben wir uns schon nicht mehr gesehen?"  
  
„Viel zu lange Ginny. Du siehst gut aus", er lächelte sie sanft an. „Und du natürlich auch Mine."Er blickte zu Hermine und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
Hermines Wangen röteten sich leicht, nicht nur wegen des Kompliments, sonders vor allem wegen der Tatsache, dass sie gerade erst über Harry gesprochen hatten und er jetzt so unerwartet aufgetaucht war.  
  
„Was macht ihr beiden denn hier?"Fragte Harry und setzte sich.  
  
„Oh wir waren zusammen Shoppen. Wir haben uns Kleider für die Hochzeit gekauft", plapperte Ginny eifrig. „Und Harry, Hermines Kleid ist einfach super, sie sieht umwerfend darin aus."  
  
„Ginny!"aufgebracht fuhr Hermine ihr über den Mund. Wie konnte Ginny nur so etwas sagen?  
  
Hermine spürte, wie Harry sie anstarrte dann sagte er: „Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen."  
  
Ginny kicherte leise und Hermine trat ihr unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein.  
  
„Au....Äh,"Ginny warf einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr. „Leute es tut mir leid, aber ich muss los. Meine Mutter passt auf Tristan auf und ich hab ihr versprochen nicht zu lange wegzubleiben."Ginny stand auf und griff nach ihren Taschen.  
  
„Aber Ginny, ich dachte du hättest noch zwei Stunden Zeit?"Hermine sah sie erstaunt an. Sie spürte was Ginny vorhatte, sie wollte sie mit Harry alleine lassen. „Wir wollten doch noch wegen einem Hochzeitsgeschenk uns umsehen...."  
  
„Tut mir echt leid Hermine. Aber ich kann nicht länger bleiben, Tristan kann manchmal so ungeduldig werden, meine Mutter hat nicht mehr solche Nerven wie früher. Ich bin sicher Harry wird dir noch ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten."Sie umarmte Hermine und Harry zum Abschied.  
  
Hermine sah ihr nach, als sie die Straße entlang lief, sie wusste, dass Ginny gelogen hatte. Mrs. Weasleys Nerven waren immer noch eisern, wie zu der Zeit, als sie ihre eigenen Kinder großgezogen hatte und schlimmer als Fred und George konnte Tristan wohl kaum sein. Was also erhoffte sich Ginny, wenn sie sie jetzt mit Harry alleine ließ?  
  
Seufzend wandte sich Hermine wieder Harry zu.  
  
„Das trifft sich, ich wollte mich auch schon lange nach einem Hochzeitsgeschenk für Ron und Luna umsehen."Sagte er grinsend. „Welche Farbe hat denn dein Kleid?"Wechselte er schlagartig das Thema.  
  
„Hellblau", antwortete Hermine.  
  
Er starrte sie einen Moment lang schweigend an und Hermine begann sich ein wenig unwohl unter seinem Blick zu fühlen. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Harry sich gerade überlegt, wie sie wohl mit einem hellblauen Kleid aussehen mochte. Ihr Herz pochte schneller.  
  
„Hellblau passt zu dir Mine. So klar und strahlend, wie der Himmel."Sagte er lächelnd. Und Hermine konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ihr Herz noch schneller schlug.  
  
Es ist mal an der Zeit, dass ich mich für all eure lieben Kommentare bedanke. Es macht immer wieder Spaß für euch zu schreiben. Tut mir leid, wenn ich nicht jedem Einzelnen hier jetzt danke (das mache ich erst am Ende meiner Story, kostet einfach zu viel Zeit, sorry.) Also ihr wisst ja, wo das blaue Knöpfchen hier unten ist , ich freue mich immer riesig über jede review. 


	10. Unerwarteter Besuch

Kapitel 10 Unerwarteter Besuch  
  
Den restlichen Nachmittag war Hermine gemeinsam mit Harry durch mehrere Läden der Winkelgasse gestreift, um nach einem passenden Hochzeitsgeschenk zu suchen. Sie stellten jedoch beide fest, dass es gar nicht so einfach war, etwas für das junge Paar zu finden. Schließlich gaben sie es für den heutigen Tag auf und machten sich auf den Heimweg.  
  
Während Hermine neben Harry die Straße zum tropfenden Kessel hinunter entlanglief, dachte sie darüber nach, was Ginny ihr geraten hatte: mit Harry über ihre Gefühle zu reden. Aber wie sollte sie das anfangen?  
  
„Was ist los mit dir Mine, du bist so still?"Fragte Harry, als die beiden schließlich vor kurz vor Hermines Wohnung waren.  
  
„Nichts!"sagte Hermine und riss sich von ihren Gedanken los. „Ich hab nur ein wenig nachgedacht."  
  
„Über was denn?"fragte Harry arglos weiter.  
  
„Über dich!"rutschte es Hermine heraus, es kam einfach so über ihre Lippen und sie hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, dass es ihrer herausgerutscht war.  
  
„Über mich? Das interessiert mich jetzt aber."Er sah sie mit einem forschenden Blick an und grinste schief.  
  
Hermine merkte, wie ihre ganz heiß wurde. Verlegen wandte sie den Blick von ihm ab und lief zur Haustür, ohne ihn weiter anzusehen.  
  
„Äh.... also...nur....so..."stammelte und kramte hastig in ihrer Tasche um den Hausschlüssel zu suchen.  
  
„Weißt du ich denke in letzter Zeit auch viel über dich nach."Sagte Harry leise und Hermine Herz machte plötzlich einen aufgeregten Hüpfer. Sie hatte den Hausschlüssel inzwischen gefunden und merkte, wie ihre Hand zitterte, bestimmt würde sie ihn jetzt nicht ins Schlüsselloch bekommen. „Weißt du Mine..."Harry trat einen Schritt näher an sie heran. Hermines Herz pochte schnell und heftig in ihrer Brust. „Schon seit langem frage ich mich, ob..."  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Haustür geöffnet und die alte Mrs. Baker, die im Erdgeschoss wohnte trat mit ihrem Hund heraus.  
  
„Guten Tag Mrs. Baker", sagte Hermine und sie glaubt ihre Stimme würde beben. Auch Harry murmelte eine Begrüßung, enttäuscht stellte Hermine fest, dass er wieder einen Schritt zurückgewichen war, als Mrs. Baker so plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Eigentlich mochte Hermine die alte Dame, doch in diesem Moment hätte sie sie am liebsten verflucht. Ungünstiger hätte der Zeitpunkt für ihr Erscheinen gar nicht sein können. Harry hatte ihr gerade etwas wichtiges sagen wollen, würde er wieder davon anfangen, sobald Mrs. Baker verschwunden war?  
  
Die alte Dame war schon fast beim Gartentor angelangt, als sie stehen blieb und sich zu ihnen umdrehte.  
  
„Miss Granger, das ist übrigens Besuch für sie da. Wartete oben vor ihrer Wohnungstür auf sie."Dann wackelte sie weiter auf die Straße hinaus.  
  
„Besuch?"Hermine zog verwundert die Stirn kraus. Jetzt musste sie gleich nach oben gehen und konnte nicht weiter auf Harrys Erklärungen warten. „Wer kann das sein?"  
  
Harry zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. Sie betraten das Treppenhaus und liefen gemeinsam nach oben. Als Hermine am oberen Treppenabsatz ankam, sah sie ihn. Er lehnte lässig gegen die Wand neben ihrer Wohnungstür und sah sie nicht gleich. Ihr Herz zog sie schmerzhaft zusammen, was um alles in der Welt wollte er jetzt hier? Er wandte den Kopf und entdeckte Hermine und Harry.  
  
„Hallo Hermine", er lächelte und kam auf sie zugeeilt. Ehe sich Hermine wehren konnte umarmte er sie und drückte ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
„Lass das", sagte sie schließlich zornig und schob ihn von sich weg. „Was willst du hier?"  
  
„Wie wäre es erst mal mit `Hallo Mark, schön dich zu sehen?`", antwortete er pikiert.  
  
„Es ist aber nicht schön dich zu sehen, also was willst du?", fragte Hermine barsch.  
  
Mark antwortete nicht auf ihre Frage, sondern blickte jetzt argwöhnisch zu Harry hinüber. „Wer ist denn dein Freund hier? Habe ich schon einen Nachfolger?"Seine Stimme klang jetzt ziemlich bissig.  
  
„Mark!", Hermines Stimme nahm einen drohenden Unterton an.  
  
„Ich bin Harry Potter", fuhr Harry dazwischen und reichte ihm die Hand. „Und sie müssen ganz offensichtlich Mark Cornwell sein."  
  
„Ja der bin ich", antwortete Mark ziemlich herablassend und sein Blick wanderte zu der Narbe auf Harrys Stirn. „Und ich würde gerne ein paar Worte unter vier Augen mit meiner Freundin wechseln."  
  
„Ich bin nicht mehr deine Freundin. Hast du das schon vergessen?"Zischte Hermine und schloss jetzt die Wohnungstür auf. „Es gibt wohl nichts mehr, was wir zwei miteinander zu bereden hätten."  
  
„Hermine ich möchte dir nur ein paar Dinge erklären", bat Mark.  
  
Hermine sah ihn unentschlossen an, sollte sie sich das wirklich antun? Aber vielleicht war es ganz gut, um mit dem Kapitel Mark endgültig abzuschließen.  
  
„Na dann erklär mal!"Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn auffordernd an.  
  
„Ich will alleine mit dir reden", erwiderte Mark und warf einen Blick auf Harry.  
  
„Ich gehe, wenn Hermine es will", sagte Harry und wandte seinen Kopf Hermine zu.  
  
Hermine dachte nach, es gab ohnehin nichts, was Mark ihr noch zu erklären brauchte. Aber sie hätte die Gelegenheit Mark noch ein paar Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen und ihm unmissverständlich klar zu machen, dass es aus und vorbei war.  
  
„Ok! Ich gebe dir 5 Minuten!"sagte sie deutlich zu Mark. „Harry würdest uns bitte vor kurze Zeit alleine lassen?"Sie lächelte ihm freundlich zu.  
  
Er warf ihr einen Blick zu, der soviel hieß wie: Bist du dir sicher? Hermine nickte und Harry verließ wortlos die Wohnung, Hermine konnte hören, wie er die Treppen hinunterlief.  
  
„Also was gibt es noch zu erklären?"fragte Hermine nachdem sie alleine waren.  
  
„Hermine es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Es war nur so, dass Rebecca, nun sie hat mich einfach verführt...."begann Mark und trat wieder einen Schritt näher an Hermine heran.  
  
„Ach so, der arme Mark kann ja gar nichts dafür, dass die Frauen einfach über ihn herfallen", erklärte Hermine mit sarkastischer Stimme.  
  
„Ach komm schon Hermine! So schlimm war das doch gar nichts. Nur ein kleines Te-ta-te, nichts weiter. Lass es uns doch noch einmal versuchen, du bedeutetest mir soviel."Bettelte Mark, er legte die Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie näher an sich heran. „Du bist so schön Hermine", flüsterte an ihr Ohr und versuchte sie wieder zu küssen.  
  
In Hermines Kopf hämmerte es, was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Betrog sie, verletzte sie und dann tauchte er einfach wieder hier auf, schwafelte etwas von es sei alles nicht so schlimm gewesen und tatschte sie einfach wieder an. Abscheu stieg in ihrem Magen auf. Abscheu auf Mark, denn sie einst zu lieben geglaubt hatte.  
  
„Hör auf damit", ziemlich unsanft schob sie ihn von sich. „Du kannst nicht einfach hier herkommen und glauben, alles sei wieder in Ordnung. Es ist aus Mark."  
  
„Herminchen! Du bist so wunderschön! Lass uns ein bisschen knutschen und alles vergessen."  
  
Hermine glaubte ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, was war sie für ihn, ein Püppchen mit dem man spielen konnte, wann man wollte? Unbändige Wut stieg in ihr auf.  
  
„Raus hier!"schrie sie ihn an. „Verlass sofort meine Wohnung!"  
  
„Sei doch nicht gleich so zickig!"fuhr Mark sie jetzt an. „Ich dachte wir könnten noch etwas Spaß miteinander haben, wenn ich schon mal in London bin."  
  
„Ach so das ist es! Jetzt verstehe ich. Du bist zufällig in London! Dann geht man einfach bei Hermine vorbei und vergnügt sich mit ihr und wenn du daheim warten bestimmt schon 10 andere Frauen auf dich. Aber so läuft das nicht ich bin nicht eine deiner Bettgespielinnen. Und jetzt raus hier!!!!" Zornig zeigte sie auf die Tür.  
  
Mark lachte und schüttelte den Kopf: „Na so toll warst du auch nicht . Aber ich hätte dir noch ein Paar Dinge beibringen können."  
  
„Raus!!!!"  
  
Mark sagte nichts mehr und schlug knallend die Wohnungstür hinter sich zu.  
  
Hermine stand zitternd im Wohnzimmer, sie fühlte sich zu tiefst verletzt. Die ganze Zeit war sie nichts weiter, als ein kleines Abenteuer gewesen. Sie fühlte sich noch elender, als damals, als sie Mark inflagrantie erwischt hatte. Wie konnte er nur glauben, sie würde sich auf so etwas einlassen, ihm immer dann zur Verfügung zu stehen, wenn er es wollte. Sie spürte wie die Tränen hinter ihren Augen brannten.  
  
Vorsichtig steckte Harry den Kopf zum Wohnzimmer herein, sie hatte gar nicht gehört, dass er wieder nach oben gekommen war.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?"fragte er vorsichtig.  
  
Hermine sah ihn an und jetzt konnte sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie schluchzte laut auf. Sie spürte, wie Harry sie in seine Arme nahm und weinte. Weinte sich all den Kummer von ihrer Seele. Harry strich ihr zärtlich über den Rücken und Hermine fühlte sich geborgen und beschützt. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie hob den Kopf und blickte ihn mit verweintem Gesicht an.  
  
„Es tut mir leide Harry. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich auch nur eine einzige Träne wegen diesem Idioten weine. Aber es ist einfach so verletzend."  
  
„He dir braucht doch nichts leid zu tun. Er ist derjenige, dem eine ganze Menge leid tun sollte. Und wenn er noch einmal hier auftauchen sollte, dann wird ihm so einige leid tun."Sagte Harry ernst.  
  
Hermine lachte leise. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Harry Mark eines auf die Nase geben würde, wenn er noch mal herkommen sollte.  
  
„Danke! Danke, dass du für mich da bist Harry. Du weißt gar nicht, wie wichtig mir das ist."  
  
„Ich würde alles für dich tun, Hermine."Er strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, beugte sich vor und küsst ihre Stirn.  
  
„Was wolltest du mir vorhin sagen?"Fragte Hermine. Nur zu gern hätte sie an dem Punkt weitergemacht, bevor Mrs. Baker und Mark dazwischen gekommen waren.  
  
Doch Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf: „Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um darüber zu reden Mine. Du bist noch ziemlich durcheinander und ich will dich nicht noch mehr verwirren."  
  
Hermine wollte etwas erwidern, ließ es jedoch dann bleiben.  
  
„Komm setzten wir uns auf die Couch und sehen zusammen fern."Schlug Harry vor, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie zum Sofa hinüber.  
  
Denn Abend verbrachten sie aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa. Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander, aber das war auch nicht so wichtig. Hermine fand es ungemein tröstend Harry an ihrer Seite zu haben. Nach und nach vergaß sie den Kummer, denn Mark ihr bereitet hatte und sie genoss es an Harry Schulter gelehnt dazusitzen und seinen warmen Arm um sich zu spüren. 


	11. Hilfe!

Kapitel 11 Hilfe!  
  
Das Zusammentreffen mit Mark hatte Hermine sehr getroffen. Sie hatte geglaubt inzwischen über den Schmerz hinweg zu sein, denn er ihr bereitet hatte. Doch nun war die Wunde neu geöffnet worden und sie schien jetzt noch tiefer zu sitzen als zuvor, jetzt da sie wiedereinmal erkannt hatte, wie Mark in Wirklichkeit war.  
  
Ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass sie ihm keine einzige Träne mehr nachweinen sollte, denn er war es nicht wert. Aber ihr Herz tat so furchtbar weh, nicht weil sie um den Verlust von Mark trauert, nein weil es einfach so weht tat festzustellen, dass man einem Menschen nicht das bedeutet hatte was man selbst geglaubt hatte, dass man nicht mehr als nur ein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen war. Würde sie eigentlich je wieder einem Mann vertrauen, wenn er ihr sagte, dass er sie liebte?  
  
Hermine saß am Küchentisch und starrte vor sich hin. Regentropfen klatschten gegen das Fenster und dicker Nebel hing zwischen den Häusern. Es war ein trübseliger Nachmittag und Hermine war geradeerst von der Arbeit nach Hause gekommen, Harry war nicht da.  
  
Ihre Gedanken huschten zu Harry. Harry der immer für sie da war! Harry der sie in den Arm nahm, wenn sie weinte! Harry, der ihr etwas hatte sagen wollen.... Hermine wusste inzwischen, dass sie Harry liebte. Aber liebte er sie ebenfalls, war es wirklich das, worüber er mit ihr hatte sprechen wollen? Oder hatte sie sich das alles nur eingebildet?  
  
In ihrem Herzen herrschte ein wahres Gefühlschaos und Hermine wusste nicht, ob es ihr gelingen würde, dieses Wirrwarr zu entknoten. Sie nippte gedankenverloren an ihrer Teetasse, als es klingelte. Für einen Augenblick lang ignorierte sie das Klingeln, eigentlich hatte sie jetzt keine Lust mit irgendjemandem zu reden. Doch schon wieder ertönte der schrille klang der Türglocke. Seufzend stand sie auf und lief in den Gang hinaus, wer konnte das jetzt nur sein?  
  
Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und erblickte Mark.  
  
„Hallo Hermine", er grinste sie schief an und Hermine erkannte schlagartig, dass er betrunken war.  
  
„Was willst du hier? Ich hab gesagt, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen will." Hermine versuchte die Tür wieder zu schließen, doch Mark hielt seinen Fuß dazwischen, schob die Tür auf und Hermine einfach beiseite. „Mark verschwinde hier!"Fauchte Hermine. Doch Mark lief schnurstracks ins Wohnzimmer, ohne auf ihre Worte zu achten.  
  
Ein wenig ratlos stand Hermine im Flur, dann schloss sie die Tür und lief ihm nach. Als sie das Zimmer betrat hatte er sich bereits auf dem Sofa ausgestreckt.  
  
„Komm zu mir meine Süße!"sagte er und streckte den Arm nach ihr aus, seine Stimme war schwer vom Alkohol.  
  
„Mach sofort, dass du raus kommst!"  
  
„Ach jetzt sei nicht so zickig", Mark war aufgestanden und schwankte auf sie zu. Hermine wich rasch zur Seite und drehte sich um, um nach ihrem Zauberstab zu greifen, der auf der Kommode lag. Doch Mark war schneller und umgriff fest ihr Handgelenk. „Na komm schon her", er zog sie näher zu sich heran, sein Atem stank stark nach Alkohol.  
  
Hermine versuchte sich von ihm wegzuschieben: „Lass mich los!"  
  
Marks Griff wurde noch fester und er drückte plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Hermine spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, als er versuchte seine Zunge in ihren Mund zu schieben. Ihr Arm schmerzte, weil er ihn so fest mit seiner Hand umklammerte. Sie trat ihm gegen das Schienbein und überrascht wich er mit dem Kopf von ihrem Gesicht zurück.  
  
„Du tust mir weh! Raus! Verschwinde!"Schrie Hermine.  
  
„Ich lass mich nicht von dir verarschen!"Fauchte er zurück und stieß sie unsanft auf das Sofa.  
  
Hermine versuchte sich sofort wieder hoch zurappeln, aber Mark war bereits schon wieder über ihr und drückte sie mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht nach unten.  
  
„Nein! Lass mich los!"Hermine trat um sich und versuchte von ihm loszukommen. Doch Mark war einfach stärker. Tränen des Zorns, der Wut und der Hilflosigkeit begann sich in ihren Augen zu sammeln. „Mark nein! Du sollst aufhören". Doch Mark hörte sie nicht, wieder küsste er sie unsanft und begann an ihrer Kleidung zu nesteln. Panik breitete sich in Hermine aus. Sie wollte das nicht, er sollte sie sofort loslassen. „Nein! Hör sofort auf!"Stieß sie mit geschlossenen Augen zwischen den Zähnen hervor und versuchte mit aller Kraft ihn von sich zu schieben.  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie, wie sie losgelassen wurde, Hermine öffnete die Augen und sah gerade, wie Harry Mark am Kragen gepackt hatte und ihn von ihr fortzog.  
  
„Lass sie in Ruhe du Arsch!"Stieß Harry zornig hervor und schob Mark ziemlich unsanft in Richtung Tür.  
  
Doch Mark wirbelte herum und schaffte es sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien: „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an."  
  
„Das geht mich sehr wohl etwas an", fauchte Harry er packte Mark am Kragen seines Umhangs und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Wenn du ihr noch einmal zu nahe kommst, wenn du noch einmal hier auftauchst, dann wirst du dir wünschen es nicht getan zu haben."Warnte Harry ihn mit drohender Stimme. „Und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich mich vergesse!" Er ließ ihn los und Mark taumelte an der Wand entlang zur Tür. Harry drehte sich zu Hermine um, genau in diesem Moment zog Mark seinen Zauberstab hervor.  
  
„Harry pass auf!"Kreischte Hermine vom Sofa herüber.  
  
Ein roter Lichtblitz schoss aus Marks Zauberstab hervor, Harry versuchte ihm auszuweichen, doch der Fluch streifte gerade noch seine rechte Schläfe. Hermine konnte sehen, wie Blut über seine Wange lief. Mit vor Zorn bebendem Gesichtsausdruck ging Harry auf Mark zu und schlug ihn mit der Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Mark stolperte und fiel zu Boden, noch bevor er sich wieder aufrappeln konnte, hatte Harry ihn an seinem Umhang gepackt und schleifte ihn hinaus. Hermine konnte hören, wie er ihn den Hausgang hinunterzerrte um ihn schließlich zur Haustür hinauszuschubsen. Wenige Minuten später betrat er wieder das Wohnzimmer, er atmete heftig und das Blut lief immer noch an seiner Wange hinunter.  
  
„Geht es dir gut?"Fragte er und Hermine nickte schwach, sie merkte wie ihre Knie zitterten und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie gleich unter ihrem Gewicht nachgeben würden. Doch sie musste Harrys Wunde versorgen.  
  
„Du blutest ziemlich", flüstert sie leise.  
  
„Halb so schlimm", winkte Harry ab, doch Hermine zog ein Taschentuch hervor und hielt es an seine Schläfe. Vorsichtig drückte sie auf die Wunde, um die Blutung zu stoppen und sie spürte, wie Harry kurz zusammenzuckte.  
  
„Setz dich, ich hol kurz ein wirksames Mittel." Sie eilte in Richtung Badezimmer davon. Als sie wiederkam hatte sie ein grünliche Masse in der Hand, die wie Tang aussah.  
  
„Was ist das?"Fragte Harry, als Hermine ihm die Masse vorsichtig auf die Schläfe drückte.  
  
„Eine Mischung aus Seetang und Heilsalbe, hilft hervorragend bei offenen Wunden."Erklärte Hermine. Harry starrte sie an, während sie immer noch sorgsam seine Wunde betupfte. Dann sah auch Hermine ihn an und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Hermine spürte, wie ihr Herz heftig zu pochen anfinge, als sie in Harrys hellgrüne Augen sah.  
  
„Danke für deine Hilfe!"Murmelte sie leise und sah ihn immer noch direkt an. Und dann ohne genauer darüber nachzudenken lehnte sie sich vor und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Als sie ihn schließlich wieder ansah, erkannte sie pures Erstaunen in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Oh nein, was hatte sie getan? Jetzt hatte sie ihn einfach geküsst und er wirkte so furchtbar überrascht.... offensichtlich fühlte er doch anders, als sie gedacht hatte.... Verwirrt wand Hermine den Kopf ab: „Es... tut mir leid Harry....ich..."Am liebsten wollte sie jetzt fortlaufen, würde sie ihm je wieder in die Augen sehen können? Sie sprang auf..."Es tut mir leid...."Stammelte sie nochmals.  
  
Doch plötzlich spürte sie, wie Harry ihren Arm festhielt: „Hermine warte!" Er stand ebenfalls auf und als Hermine ihn mit roten Wangen ansah, umfasste er plötzlich ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen, beugte sich vor und küsste sie zärtlich und sanft. Hermine erbebte und eine Welle des Glücks umfing ihr Herz. Als sich ihrer beider Lippen trennten, war Harrys Gesicht dem ihren immer noch ganz nah: „Schon so lange will ich es dir sagen Mine!"flüsterte er, seine Stimme klang ungewohnt heiser. „Ich wusste nur nicht wie. Hermine...!"Seine Augen blickten tief in ihre. „Hermine ich liebe dich!"  
  
Hermine glaubte auf einer Wolke ganz nach oben zu schweben. Plötzlich war alles so einfach und leicht, sie lächelte, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und flüsterte: „Oh Harry ich liebe dich auch."Ihre Lippen trafen sich erneut und langsam setzten sie sich wieder auf das Sofa, die Arme fest umeinander geschlungen und ohne die Lippen voneinander zu trennen.  
  
*Ursprünglich hatte ich das Liebesgeständnis von Harry und Hermine eigentlich anders geplant. Aber irgendwie hat sich die Geschichte plötzlich ganz anders entwickelt und ich glaube die Zeit war einfach reif dafür, dass die beiden sich endlich sagen was sie empfinden. Meine weiteren Kapitel muss ich dadurch ein klein wenig anders planen, aber das wird schon.... Ich hoffe das Liebesgeständnis war euch nicht allzu schnulzig, oder der Übergang zu abrupt. Wie immer würde ich mich natürlich freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung dazu sagt. Liebe Grüße Eure Steffi* 


	12. Ankunft im Fuchsbau

Kapitel 12 Ankunft im Fuchsbau  
  
Es war gerade mal zwei Wochen her, dass Hermine und Harry sich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten. Hermine konnte es nicht in Worte fassen, wie glücklich sie in diesen zwei Wochen gewesen war.  
  
Nachdem ganzen Durcheinander mit Mark, nach ihren verletzten Gefühlen schien sie endlich wieder zu Liebe fähig zu sein. Harry brachte die besten Seiten in ihr zum Vorschein. Wenn er sie in seinen Armen hielt fühlte sie sich so wohl wie noch nie zuvor, wenn sie mit einem Mann zusammen gewesen war. Harry war ihr vollkommen vertraut, sie kannte jede Kleinigkeit an ihm und dies war wohl der Grund warum sie sich so frei und geborgen zugleich bei ihm fühlte. Tief in ihrem inneren spürte sie, dass ihre Liebe zu ihm schon seit langer Zeit bestanden hatte, sie hatte es nur nie gemerkt. Unter dem Deckmantel der Freundschaft hatte sie ihre Gefühle nicht richtig wahrgenommen. Doch jetzt war alles offen und klar, sie liebte Harry von ganzem Herzen, sie liebte ihn bereits seit langem, ohne genau sagen zu können, wann es genau angefangen hatte. Ganz leise, still und heimlich hatte er sich in ihr Herz geschlichen und nun quoll es regelrecht über vor Liebe zu ihm.  
  
Selbstredend war die Situation für beide ungewohnt aber ganz langsam lernten sie mit ihrer Liebe umzugehen, sie als ein Geschenk anzunehmen und nichts davon mehr zu verstecken.  
  
„Hermine", eine bekannte Stimme rief ihren Namen, als Hermine an diesem sonnigen Julitag durch die Winkelgasse schlenderte. Hermine drehte sich um und sah Ginny aus sich zukommen. Die beiden umarmten sich lachend.  
  
„Hallo Ginny, welch ein Zufall! Sag wie geht es dir?"Hermine lächelte und blickte auf Ginnys Bauch, der sich langsam deutlich unter ihrer Kleidung hervorhob.  
  
„Mir geht es gut und dem Baby auch!"Antwortete Ginny und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Bauch. „Du siehst gut aus Hermine, du strahlst ja förmlich."  
  
Hermine grinste und bekam rote Wangen: „Mir geht es blendend. Weißt du Harry und ich.... Nun wir haben endlich miteinander gesprochen und Ginny du hattest recht.... Er liebt mich!"Stieß sie hervor und ehe sie es sich versah, hatte Ginny sie in ihre Arme gezogen.  
  
„Oh Hermine das freut mich ja so für euch beide! Dann kommt ihr ja wirklich als Paar auf die Hochzeit."  
  
„Äh.... weißt du wir haben Ron noch gar nichts erzählt. Vielleicht wollen wir es vor all den anderen noch ein bisschen geheim halten."  
  
„Wieso denn? Das schafft ihr sowieso nicht. Oder meinst du, du kannst zwei Tage lang die Finger von Harry lassen."Ginny zwinkerte schalkhaft.  
  
„Wieso zwei Tage?" Fragte Hermine verwundert.  
  
„Weißt du das noch nicht? Also am Tag vor der Hochzeit veranstalten die Männer einen Junggesellenabend für Ron und die Frauen eine kleine Feier für Luna. Und am nächsten Tag sind ist die Hochzeit. Meine Mutter will dich und Harry in den Fuchsbau einladen, damit ihr nicht eine so weite Anreise von London habt. Außerdem freut sie sich so darauf Harry mal wieder zu sehen, du weißt meine Mutter hat ihn immer als eine Art Sohn betrachtet."  
  
Hermine lachte: „Ja das stimmt."Plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht ernst. „Meinst du sie wird sich darüber freuen, dass Harry und ich zusammen sind. Damals im 4. Schuljahr als Rita Kimmkorn das Gerücht aufgebracht hat ich hätte Harrys Herz gebrochen, war sie gar nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen."  
  
Ginny winkte lachend ab: „Solange du nicht vorhast ihm wirklich das Herz zu brechen."Die beiden lachten und nebeneinander liefen sie zum Tropfenden Kessel.  
  
Am Abend erzählte Hermine Harry von dem Treffen mit Ginny und Mrs. Weasleys Absichten.  
  
„Oh ich freu mich wieder mal in den Fuchsbau zu kommen. Ich war schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr dort. Früher war es fast wie ein Zuhause für mich". Sagte Harry und zog Hermine auf seinen Schoß hinunter.  
  
„Sollen wir es vor den andern noch verbergen, dass wir uns.... lieben?" Fragte Hermine vorsichtig.  
  
„Nein, ich hab nicht vor zu verheimlichen, dass ich mit der schönsten Frau auf der Welt zusammen bin", antwortete Harry grinsend. „Und außerdem", fügte er hinzu. „Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dich ganze zwei Tage lang nicht zu küssen. Du etwa?"  
  
Hermine blickte ihn an mit ihrer Hand strich sie ihm zärtlich durch sein verwuscheltes Haar. „Ich weiß nicht. Also vielleicht....."  
  
„Bist du dir sicher..."fragte Harry, beugte sich vor und küsste sie sanft, dann zunehmend leidenschaftlich. Hermine schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Also...."sagte Harry und löste sich wieder von ihr. "Willst du darauf zwei Tage verzichten?"  
  
„Überzeug mich noch ein bisschen mehr", antwortete Hermine und zog seinen Kopf wieder zu sich. Diesmal küsste er sie noch leidenschaftlicher als zuvor und Hermine musste nach Atem ringen, als er sie losließ.  
  
„Also?"fragte er nochmals.  
  
„Nein!", murmelte Hermine entschlossen. Harry grinste und Hermine verschloss seinen Mund erneut mit ihren weichen Lippen.  
  
Zwei Tage vor der Hochzeit reisten Harry und Hermine mittels Flohpulver zum Fuchsbau. Kaum waren sie aus dem Kamin in der Küche der Weasleys getreten, da waren sie schon umringt von roten Haarschöpfen. Mrs. Weasley drückte Harry fest an sich, während Hermine von Mr. Weasleys und Fred und George begrüßt wurde.  
  
„Oh ist das schön, euch mal wieder hier zu haben", schniefte Mrs. Weasley und zog nun auch Hermine in ihre Arme.  
  
„Molly liebe lass die beiden doch erst mal Luft holen", ermahnte Mr. Weasley seine Frau lachend. „Kommt setzt euch doch erst mal. Wollt ihr einen Tee trinken?"Arthur schob Harry und Hermine an den Küchentisch.  
  
Doch bevor die beiden sich setzen konnten, öffnete sich die Küchentür und Ron kam mit Luna herein, dicht gefolgt von Ginny und Neville, sofort ging die aufgeregt Begrüßung weiter. Alle lachten und umarmten sich. Luna trug immer noch ihre Ohrringe, die Hermine an Radieschen erinnerten und auch sonst war ihre Kleidung so außergewöhnlich, wie früher. Aber Luna freute sich sehr über die Ankunft von Rons Freunden und drückte sie ebenfalls herzlich an sich.  
  
Schließlich hatten alle am großen Küchentisch platz genommen und jeder hielt eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee in den Händen. Mrs. Weasley stand neben dem Tisch und betrachtete alle mit einem Lächeln.  
  
„Oh es ist so schön, euch alle mal wieder an einem Tisch zu haben. Obwohl ja noch gar nicht alle da sind."  
  
„Charlie, Bill und Percy sind noch unterwegs aber sie müssten bald eintreffen."Sagte Mr. Weasley lächelnd.  
  
Hermine sah sie an dem bereits überfüllten Tisch um und fragte sich, wie alle daran Platz finden sollten. Schließlich würden sie alle mit ihren Frauen und Kindern eintreffen. Der Fuchsbau wirkte viel zu klein für diese vielen Leute, aber irgendwie schien er sie dennoch aufzunehmen und jeder fand ein Plätzchen für sich, auf ganz magische Art und Weise.  
  
Während alle um sie herum lebhaft schnatterten blickte Hermine über den Tisch hinweg zu Harry hinüber, Mr. Weasley versuchte ihn gerade in ein Gespräch über Muggel-Fernsehen zu verwickeln, nach wie vor war Mr. Weasley immer noch an allem interessiert, was mit Muggeln zu tun hatte. Harry blickte kurz auf, als ob er ihren Blick gespürt hätte und zwinkerte ihr zu. Ein angenehmes Gefühl der Wärme breitete sich in Hermines Herzen aus, am liebsten wäre sie in diesem Moment einfach aufgesprungen und ihm um den Hals gefallen.  
  
~Ein herzliches Dankeschön, für alle eure lieben reviews. Ich seid einfach toll und es macht so unheimlich Spaß für euch zu schreiben. Und keine Angst die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende, sie geht noch etwas weiter..... ~ 


	13. Chaos im Fuchsbau

~ Hier noch eine kleine Sonntagsfreude für all meine lieben Leser. Dieses Wochenende war ich richtig fleißig, gell? 3 ganze Kapitel habe ich geschafft und das vor allem, damit ich mehr von euren lieben süßen reviews bekomme! Danke, danke!!!!~  
  
- sternchen (für deinen Freudentanz habe ich das heutige Kapitel geschrieben! *g*), hermine, Meike, Jane, laser-jet, blue, fitsch, Livsx, HJ- HJ, alyssa03, Choga, SweetChristi, Loli, mine, Chooooo, Fidi, Mices, YanisTamiem, Zutzi alias Susi, Eva Luna, Hermine_G, mine2, MadJaY, ricky, lily, Megumi88, Pelmero, Jessy Black, Jonas, Lord Mystic, Blue2706, Geckole, Obelix72, Lady Candlelight, Andrea1984, Kaori, Rapunzelou, black- eyed-april, BlackRoseLily (so jetzt war es mal an der Zeit, euch allen namentlich zu danken. Normalerweise mache ich das immer erst am Ende einer Story, aber zwischendrin ist einfach manchmal angebracht! Ich hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen, wenn doch dann tut es mir leid ist keine Absicht! Ich danke euch allen für eure reviews!!! Knuddel)  
  
Kapitel 13 Chaos im Fuchsbau  
  
Am späten Nachmittag trafen schließlich noch Rons restliche Brüder mit ihren Familien ein. Außerdem kam noch Angelina, die mit Fred verheiratet war, neben sich hielt sie zwei kleine rothaarigen Jungen von 5 Jahren fest, die wild zappelten. Als sie aus dem Kamin trat, ließ sie beiden los und sie rannten sofort zu Molly Weasley hinüber.  
  
„Oma, Oma", riefen die Zwillinge kreischend.  
  
Angelina strich sich genervt eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht: „Diese Kinder bringen mich eines Tages noch ins Irrenhaus!"stöhnte sie gequält hervor.  
  
Fred war an sie heran getreten und legte tröstend den Arm um sie: „Die beiden sind nun mal ein bisschen lebhaft", versuchte er seine Frau zu beruhigen.  
  
„So lebhaft nennst du es, wenn sie beinah das Haus in Brand stecken, meine Haare heimlich mit irgendetwas zusammenkleben, die Katze der Nachbarin beinah zu Tode erschrecken oder die Wände in ihren Zimmern mit Farbe beschmieren."Wütend stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
„Naja sie machen halt ein paar Scherze", versuchte Fred zu beschwichtigen.  
  
„Da du dich ja so gut mit Scherzen auskennst, kannst du ja für die nächsten zwei Tage auf die beiden aufpassen. Viel Spaß dabei Fred."Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich zu den anderen an den Küchentisch und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die Zwillinge.  
  
„Fred!"Schrie plötzlich Percey vom anderen Ende des Raums herüber. „Fred sag deinen Kindern sofort, dass sie die Finger von meiner Tasche lassen sollen."  
  
Percey hatte sich, strebsam wie er mal war, Unterlagen zum Arbeiten mitgebracht und die Tasche mit den Papieren auf der Küchenanrichte stehen gelassen. Neugierig wie sie waren hatten sich die Zwillinge jetzt angeschickt, die Tasche auszuräumen und alle Papiere durcheinander zu bringen. „Fred tu endlich etwas!"Kreischte Percey mit aufgeregter schriller Stimme.  
  
„Tom! Sam!"Rief Fred seinen Kindern zu. „Lasst Onkel Perceys Sachen in Ruhe."  
  
Doch die beiden ließen sich von Freds Geschrei nicht stören und machten munter weiter.  
  
„Fred!"Perceys Stimme wurde immer schriller, als er jetzt aufsprang und versuchte alles wiedereinzusammeln. Draufhin brach ein regelrechter Tumult los, Fred der seine zappelnden Kinder am Arm packte und Percey der laut vor sich hin schimpfte und Tom und Sam die laut kicherten und protestierten, als ihr Vater versuchte sie zur Ordnung zu bringen. Währendessen saß Angelina ruhig am Küchentisch und verzog keine Miene. Inzwischen kamen auch noch die anderen Kinder hinzu, Charlie und Bill hatten jeweils zwei Jungs im Alter von 8-10 die nun hereingerannt kamen und mit kicherten. Selbst Ginnys kleiner Tristan kreischte nun mit.  
  
Ron saß neben Harry und Hermine am Küchentisch und schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. Dies war das reinste Irrenhaus. Harry schmunzelte nur und auch Hermine lachte. Bei den Weasleys war schon immer Leben im Haus gewesen.  
  
„RUHE!!!!"brüllte eine ältere Stimme laut und deutlich vom Tischende her. Alle verstummten schlagartig und blickten hinüber zu Molly Weasley, die mit rotem Gesicht, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, dastand und sie alle finster anblickte. „Schluß mit dem Theater. Alle Kinder gehen jetzt nach draußen zum spielen. Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag, tobt euch im Garten aus. Percey du bringst jetzt deine Sachen nach oben, damit sie keiner mehr in die Finger kriegt, ich versteh nicht warum du überhaupt Arbeit mitgebracht hast, wenn dein Bruder heiratet."  
  
Percey wollte schon wiedersprechen, doch der zornige Blick von Molly ließ ihn schweigen.  
  
„Fred du passt gefälligst auf, dass deine Kinder nicht solchen Unfug treiben! Und jetzt will ich nichts mehr hören."  
  
Die Kinder verschwanden alle, gefolgt von Fred in den Garten hinaus und Percey schob seine Papiere zusammen und schlurfte zur Küchentür hinaus.  
  
Niemand hätte es gewagt Mrs. Weasley zu wiedersprechen, sie hatte immer noch ihre gesamte Familie im Griff. Jetzt endlich war es möglich sich in Ruhe zu unterhalten, es war wunderschöner Nachmittag und alle genossen ihn. Leider fanden Harry und Hermine keine Zeit den anderen von ihrer neuen Beziehung zu erzählen, es gab so viel anderes worüber gesprochen wurde, zu lange hatte man sich nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
Nach einer ganzen Weile stand Harry plötzlich auf und streckte sich: „Ich muss mir mal ein wenig die Beine vertreten."Er lief an Hermine vorbei und sagte leise: „Kommst du mit?"  
  
Hermine nickte und entschuldigte sich bei Ginny, mit der sie gerade gesprochen hatte. Ginny sah den beiden schmunzelnd nach, wie sie durch die Hintertür in den Garten liefen, keinem sonst schien jedoch irgendetwas aufzufallen.  
  
Die Kinder spielten immer noch draußen und Fred und George hatten ihnen die Besen aus dem Schuppen geholt und sie übten alle Quidditch. Harry ergriff Hermines Hand und zog sie an dem Trubel vorbei in eine stille Ecke des Gartens, hinter einem großen Busch zog er sie schließlich hastig in seine Arme.  
  
„Oh Gott, ich brauch jetzt unbedingt einen Kuss von dir", stöhnte er und zog sie näher an sich heran.  
  
„Was wenn uns jemand sieht?"Fragte Hermine und blickte sich unruhig um.  
  
„Das ist mir vollkommen egal. Kuss mich bitte", bettelte Harry und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Hermine grinste, es gefiel ihr Harry so bittend und bettelnd zu sehen, aber sie wollte es nicht übertreiben, schließlich wollte auch sie ihn küssen. Sie warf die Sorge entdeckt zu werden über Bord und küsste ihn. Sie klammerten sich sehnsüchtig aneinander, gaben sich leidenschaftlich ihrem Kuss hin und vergaßen, wo sie waren. Harry fuhr sanft mit seiner Hand über Hermines Rücken und Hermine drückte sich noch enger an ihn heran.  
  
„Na ihr seid ja ein hübsches Paar!", sagte plötzlich jemand und Harry und Hermine ließen sich schlagartig los.  
  
George stand an der Ecke der Hecke und hielt einen Ball in der Hand, den er wohl gerade vom Boden aufgehoben hatte. Er grinste und Hermine merkte wie sie rot wurde.  
  
„Oh... Äh... George... also...", stammelte Hermine. Was sollten sie jetzt sagen?  
  
„Bis jetzt haben wir es den anderen noch nicht gesagt", begann Harry nun zu erklären. „Also bitte verrate ihnen noch nichts, ok?"  
  
George nickte: „Klar! No problem!"Und verschwand wieder um die Ecke.  
  
„Glaubst du ihm?"Fragte Hermine und sah Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
  
„Nein", antwortete Harry. „Er wird es bestimmt jemanden erzählen."  
  
Schleunigst machten sich Harry und Hermine zurück auf den Weg zum Haus. Beide wurden das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr Geheimnis jetzt nicht mehr sicher war.  
  
Eine Stunde später saßen alle im Garten der Weasleys und aßen zu Abend. Alle lachten und plauderten fröhlich miteinander. Hermine hatte ihre Sorge, dass George sie verraten könnte zunächst mal beiseite geschoben. Gemeinsam mit Harry hatte sie beschlossen es den anderen noch heute Abend zu erzählen, damit sie George in jedem Fall zuvorkamen. Nach dem Essen, wenn die Kinder schon zu Bett gegangen waren, wäre wohl ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür.  
  
„Ach übrigens", sagte George plötzlich laut und deutlich, dass alle ihn hören konnten.  
  
Hermine blickte erschrocken auf, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Ihr Herz klopft heftig in ihrer Brust, was wollte George jetzt sagen?  
  
„Alicia und ich wollen bald heiraten!"Donnerte George los und blickte zu Alicia Spinnet hinüber, die neben ihm saß.  
  
Alle gröhlten und klatschten und Hermine merkte, wie ein Schauer der Erleichterung sie durchfuhr, sie blickte zu Harry hinüber und er grinste zurück.  
  
„Und noch etwas. Wisst ihr schon, dass Harry und Hermine ein Paar sind!" Rief George unerwartet in die Runde.  
  
Mit einmal drehten sich alle Köpfe zu Hermine und zu Harry um. Hermine hustete, sie hätte sich beinah an ihrem Bissen Kartoffelbrei verschluckt. „Verdammt George", dachte sie.  
  
Hermine merkte wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schoss.  
  
„Also nun ja", begann Harry, um die Situation zu klären. „Wir hatten leider noch keine Gelegenheit es euch zu sagen."  
  
„Es ist also wahr?"Fragte Ron und starrte jetzt abwechselnd von Harry zu Hermine hinüber.  
  
Die anderen am Tisch schwiegen immer noch.  
  
„Ja!", sagte Hermine ernst. Sollten es doch alle wissen, ihr war es egal was sie dachten. Sie liebte Harry, ob es ihnen nun passte oder nicht. „Bist du jetzt sauer?"Ihre Stimme klang nun doch ein wenig unsicher.  
  
Ron schwieg einen kurzen Augenblick an und dann grinste er: „Unsinn! Warum sollte ich böse sein? Ich finde ihr passt gut zusammen."  
  
Hermine fühlte Erleichterung in ihrer Kehle aufsteigen, sie stand auf, ging zu Ron und umarmte ihn. „Danke!"Murmelte sie leise. Und plötzlich wurde sie auch von Ginny, Luna, Molly und Angelina in den Arm genommen, während manch anderer Harry auf die Schulter klopfte. Alle waren mit einmal vom Tisch aufgestanden und liefen um sie herum. Hermine spürte plötzlich Harry neben sich, er hatte ihr Hand ergriffen und drückte sie, sie blickte zu ihm auf und strahlte, er beugte sich zu hinunter und küsste sie rasch. George pfiff laut, als er es sah und alle brachen in Gelächter aus. 


	14. Katerstimmung

Kapitel 14 Katerstimmung  
  
Zu Hermines Erleichterung wurde ihre Beziehung zu Harry von allen Mitgliedern der Weasley Familie bedingungslos akzeptiert. Sie schienen sich sogar alle ausnahmslos darüber zu freuen.  
  
Am Nachmittag des nächsten Tages, zogen die männlichen Mitglieder der Familie schließlich zu Rons Jungesellenabschiedsparty los, die sie irgendwo an einem geheimen Ort feiern wollten. Sie hatten nicht vor den Frauen zu erzählen, wohin sie gingen. Hermine küsste Harry zum Abschied rasch und flüsterte: „Benehmt euch bitte. Ron sollte morgen fit für die Hochzeit sein."  
  
Harry grinste und streichelte ihr zärtlich über die Wange: „Ich pass auf, dass die Zwillinge nicht übertreiben."Sie blickten beide zur Fred und George hinüber, die beide zu Höchstform aufzulaufen schienen, angesichts des zu erwartenden Spaßes.  
  
„Ron das wird ein unvergesslicher Abend für dich. Fred und ich haben eine super Party organisiert. Du wirst staunen", George hielt Ron am Arm fest und strahlte seinen kleinen Bruder erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Man merkte Ron an, dass er sich bei dem Gedanken, dass die Zwillinge die Party organisiert hatten, nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen schien. Er lächelte sie gezwungen an, bevor er rechts und links flankiert von den beiden zur Tür hinausgezogen wurde. Harry zwinkerte Hermine nochmals zu und eilte ihnen dann hinterher.  
  
Während die Männer sich verzogen, machten es sich die Frauen im Fuchsbau gemütlich. Sie setzten sich mit leckeren Snacks und genügend Getränken in das Wohnzimmer, während die Kinder munter durch Haus und Garten tobten, und unterhielten sich.  
  
Hermine saß neben Luna auf dem Sofa, Ginny hatte sich angesichts ihres bereits dicken Bauches lieber auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, damit sie besser wieder hochkam.  
  
„Bist du schon sehr nervös wegen morgen?"fragte Hermine und blickte zu Luna, deren Radieschenohringe an ihren Ohrläppchen hin und her baumelten, als sie den Kopf drehte.  
  
„Nein! Warum sollte ich?"antwortete Luna ruhig.  
  
„Nun ja so eine Hochzeit ist doch aufregend."  
  
„Ach iwo. Die Leute machen immer so ein Theater um die Hochzeit. Aber im Grunde ist doch nichts dabei. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass Ron und ich erst auf unsere Hochzeitsnacht gewartet hätten, um miteinander zu schlafen."  
  
Hermine starrte Luna einen Moment geschockt an, sie sah, dass Mrs. Weasley, die wohl dem Gespräch zugehört hatte, ihre künftige Schwiegertochter mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
  
„Äh.... ja."Sagte Hermine perplex. Was sollte sie jetzt auch antworten. Rasch versuchte sie das Thema zu wechseln. „Das Wetter wird morgen wohl schön werden. Also ideal für eine Hochzeit im Freien." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Hermine, wie Mrs. Weasleys Mund sich wieder schloss und sie von Ginny abgelenkt wurde. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Molly nicht so genau wissen wollte, wie das Sexualleben ihres Sohnes aussah.  
  
„Ja! Aber selbst wenn es regnen würde, wäre es egal. Schließlich könnte man einfach eine Art Zelt über die Gesellschaft zaubern."Sagte Luna die nichts von der Entrüstung ihrer Schwiegermutter gemerkt haben zu schien.  
  
Hermine schmunzelte in sich hinein und dachte plötzlich an Harry. Wie es ihm wohl auf der Party ging? Sie merkte, dass er ihr jetzt schon fehlte, obwohl er erst seit wenigen Stunden fort war.  
  
Der restliche Abend verging wie im Flug und nachdem die Kinder ins Bett gebracht worden waren, gähnte die meisten von ihnen und begaben sich ebenfalls müde zu Bett.  
  
Hermine lag noch hellwach im Gästebett, in dem kleinen Zimmer ganz oben im Fuchsbau und starrte zum Fenster hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht. Harry und die anderen waren noch nicht zurück.  
  
„Ich liebe dich Harry", flüsterte sie leise den Sternen zu und schlief bald darauf ein.  
  
Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen die Stufen hinunter zur Küche lief, traf sie auf Harry, der gerade aus seinem Zimmer schlurfte.  
  
„Guten Morgen Mine", grinste er und küsste sie rasch auf die Lippen. Er sah ein wenig durchnächtig aus, aber wirkte ansonsten recht fit. Sein Haar stand noch wilder von seinem Hinterkopf ab, als es es ohnehin schon tat.  
  
„Ich hoffe ihr hab nicht alle einen Kater", antwortete Hermine während er den arm um ihre Taille legte und sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete.  
  
„Äh...geht eigentlich! Aber ich glaube Ron ist ziemlich mitgenommen. Ihm war gerade hundeelend, aber vielleicht liegt es auch nur daran, dass er Lampenfieber wegen der Hochzeit hat. Ich hab extra aufgepasst, dass er nicht zuviel trinkt. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, ob ihm die Zwillinge das ein oder andere mal nicht etwas stärkeres in das Glas geschüttet haben."Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das zerzauste Haar.  
  
„Na Hauptsache, er übersteht den Tag und weiß noch was er später vor dem Traualtar sagen muss", schmunzelte Hermine und blickte zur Tür von Harrys und Rons Zimmer, denn Ron kam gerade heraus.  
  
Er sah, gelinde gesagt, schrecklich aus.  
  
„Guten Morgen Ron", sagte Hermine und lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Äh...nicht so laut!"stöhnte er und hielt sich den Kopf.  
  
„Nicht so viel getrunken?"fragte Hermine und blickte Harry entrüstet an. „Der hat ja einen furchtbaren Kater."Harry zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.  
  
„Oh Hermine hör bitte auf so laut zu reden!"Stöhnte Ron erneut und wirkte plötzlich ganz grün im Gesicht.  
  
„Ich rede nicht laut! Was habt ihr nur gemacht? So kann er doch nicht vor den Traualtar treten."Schimpfte sie, jetzt aber entschieden lauter.  
  
„Ich...äh...ich muss aufs Klo!"Rief Ron plötzlich aus und rannte die Stufen hinunter.  
  
Mit einem bösen Blick wandte Hermine sich Harry zu: „Ich dachte du wolltest auf ihn aufpassen."  
  
„Hab ich ja! Aber Fred und George haben ihm irgendwann Feuerwhiskey eingeschenkt und ich hab es erst bemerkt, als er schon die halbe Flasche ausgetrunken hatte."Antwortete Harry mit einem Hundeblick.  
  
„Männer!"murmelte Hermine leise. „Bring ihn runter in die Küche. Ich hab etwas dabei, dass ihm helfen wird."Mit diesen Worten lief Hermine wieder zu ihrem Zimmer hinauf.  
  
Als sie schließlich in die Küche hinunterkam, fand sie Ron stöhnend am Tisch sitzende vor. Harry saß ihm gegenüber und verzog keine Miene. Während Mrs. Weasley schimpfend durch die Küche lief und sich sofort auf die Zwillinge stürzte als die beiden munter und fröhlich hereinkamen.  
  
„Wie konntet ihr das nur tun! Fred! George! Das ihr euch nicht schämt. Eurem Bruder soviel zu trinken zu geben, dass er am Tag seiner Hochzeit kaum gerade stehen kann!"Schimpfte sie und die Zwillinge zuckten zusammen.  
  
„Oh Mum!.... Also..."begann Fred entschuldigend.  
  
„Ich will keine Entschuldigungen hören. Ihr habt total übertrieben! Ihr seid so was von...."Schimpfte sie lauthals, doch sie wurde von Rons lautem stöhnen unterbrochen.  
  
„Mum bitte!", grummelte er. „Schrei doch nicht so, mir platzt gleich der Kopf". Er hielt seinen schmerzenden Kopf mit beiden Händen fest.  
  
„Ich glaube ich habe etwas, dass ihm helfen wird."Sagte Hermine und stellte eine Phiole auf den Tisch.  
  
Alle blickten sie an.  
  
„Was ist das?"frage Ron schließlich und starrte auf die dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit.  
  
„Ein Heilungstrank, der sehr gut hilft, wenn man verkatert ist."Antwortete Hermine ausdruckslos.  
  
„Was ist da drin?"Fragte Ron weiter.  
  
„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"Hermine setzte sich neben Harry an den Tisch. „Trink es lieber, es wird dir helfen."  
  
Ron zögerte einen Moment, doch dann entkorkte er die Phiole und trank sie in einem Zug leer.  
  
„Bähhh!", rief er aus, nachdem er geschluckt hatte. „Das ist ja widerlich. Was war da drin?"  
  
„Das war ein sogenannter „Schocker", er hilft hervorragend nach zuviel Alkoholgenuss. Er besteht aus Spinatsaft, gemischt mit Lebertranersatz und Froschlaich."Erklärte Hermine ruhig.  
  
Alle Anwesenden verzogen angewidert das Gesicht. Am schlimmsten blickte Ron drein.  
  
„Willst du mich vergiften? Froschlaich? Hermine das ist eklig!"Schrie Ron laut und er sah aus, als wenn er sich gleich übergeben müsste.  
  
„Du wolltest dich wohl gestern eher mit Alkohol vergiften! Ja es ist eklig, aber es hilft warte nur ab."  
  
„Du kannst manchmal so grausam sein Hermine!"Stöhnte Ron und lehnte seine Stirn auf die Tischplatte.  
  
„Tja, als Heiler muss man manchmal auch hart sein!"Antwortete Hermine trocken.  
  
Eine Minute später hob Ron langsam wieder den Kopf. Er blinzelte ein wenig dann sagte er: „He, ich glaube es geht mir wirklich besser! Mein Kopf brummt gar nicht mehr so laut!"  
  
Hermine grinste und Mrs. Weasley blickte sehr erleichtert drein.  
  
„Wir haben doch wirklich die beste Heilerin hier", sagte Harry grinsend und griff nach Hermines Hand.  
  
„Danke Hermine", sagte Mrs. Weasley und schob Ron aus der Küche. „Jetzt wird es aber Zeit, dass du dich mal duschen gehst. Fred, George seht zu, das er in sein Zimmer kommt."Und sowohl Ron, als auch Fred, George und Mrs. Weasley verließen die Küche.  
  
„Hermine", sagte Harry leise. „Du bist einfach genial."  
  
Hermine drehte ihm den Kopf zu und lächelte: „Ja ich weiß", grinste sie keck.  
  
Harry zog sie in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich: „Du bist die cleverste, genialste und hübscheste Hexe, die ich kenne."Flüsterte er sanft an ihr Ohr. „Und außerdem bist du die Frau, die ich liebe."  
  
Hermine schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn zurück. 


	15. Die Hochzeit

Kapitel 15 Die Hochzeit  
  
An diesem Morgen ging im Fuchsbau alles irgendwie drunter und drüber. Nach einem turbulenten Vormittag schafften es dann doch noch alle pünktlich um 11 Uhr fertig zu sein, Hermine konnte sich später nicht mehr darin erinnern, wie sie es fertig gebracht hatten, aber sie hatten es geschafft.  
  
Ginny zum Beispiel konnte zunächst den Brautschleier nicht finden, weil irgendeines der Kinder im Haus damit gespielt hatte. Luna hielt das für ein schlechtes Omen und Hermine versuchte die beiden zu beruhigen und fand schließlich den Schleier doch in Lunas Kleiderschrank. Mr. Weasley versuchte zusammen mit Bill und Charly im Garten die Stühle und Tische aufzustellen, aber die Gartengnome brachten es immer wieder fertig sie umzuwerfen.  
  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, ihr sollt noch den Garten entgnomen!", donnert Mrs. Weasley vom Küchenfenster aus.  
  
Freds Zwilling kippten eine Dose Ketchup über Alicas Kleid aus, worauf hin diese hysterisch zu schreien begann, doch Angelina brachte das Unheil rasch mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes in Ordnung. Der kleine Tristan patschte mit seiner Hand auf die Herdplatte und verbrannte sich die Finger, wobei er verständlicher weise in lautes Geheul ausbrach. Neville versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und Hermine suchte rasch nach einer passenden Salbe in ihrem Koffer.  
  
Den ganzen Morgen schien es so weiterzugehen, eine Katastrophe folgte der anderen. Ron kam auf einmal aus dem Zimmer gestürmt, halbherzig in seinen Frack gekleidet und schrie nach Harry. Harry eilte zu ihn.  
  
„Hast du die Ringe Harry?"Fragte Ron aufgeregt.  
  
„Natürlich Kumpel sie sind sicher verwahrt", er griff in seinen Umhang und zeigte Ron das entsprechende Kästchen. Beruhigt verschwand Ron wieder im Zimmer.  
  
„Sind hier eigentlich alle wahnsinnig geworden", murmelte Hermine kopfschüttelnd und begab sich in ihr Gästezimmer, um sich endlich ebenfalls anzuziehen.  
  
Nach und nach trafen die anderen Gäste ein und versammelten sich im Garten der Weasyles, wo die Zeremonie abgehalten werden sollte. Als Hermine endlich wieder herunter kam, hatten die meisten schon ihre Plätze eingenommen. Hermine hielt nach Harry Ausschau, aber konnte ihn nicht entdecken, er musste wahrscheinlich irgendwo bei Ron sein. Schließlich setze sie sich neben Ginny und Neville, die ihr freundlicherweise einen Platz freigehalten hatten.  
  
Hermine kannte das Ritual während einer Hochzeit unter Hexen und Zauberern schon von Ginny und Nevilles Hochzeit. Im Grunde genommen unterschied es sich nicht sehr von einer Muggelhochzeit. Ein Beamter des Zaubereiministeriums nahm die Trauung vor, diesmal war es ein grauhaariger pummeliger Zauberer, der ziemlich zerstreut wirkte.  
  
„Mum hat sich furchtbar aufgeregt, dass sie OMalley geschickt haben", zischelte Ginny zu Hermine herüber. „Jeder weiß, dass er seit einem kleinen Unfall nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hat."  
  
Hermine blickte nach vorne zu dem pummeligen Zauberer, der irgendetwas vor sich hin murmelte, seinen Ministeriumsumhang hatte er offensichtlich verkehrt herum und seine Brille rutschte ihm dauernd von der Nase. Irgendwie konnte Hermine Mrs. Weasleys Skepsis verstehen.  
  
Dann schließlich kamen Ron und Harry nach vorne. Ron wirkte ziemlich nervös und Hermine hatte irgendwie Mitleid mit ihm. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Harry hinüber und ihr Herz ließ einen aufgeregten Hüpfer. Harry trug einen dunkelblauen Anzug und darüber einen schwarzen Festumhang, er sah unwahrscheinlich gut darin aus. Sein Blick glitt über die Menge, offensichtlich suchte er nach ihr, aber er schien sie nicht zu sehen. Was eigentlich auch kein Wunder war, die ganze Hochzeitsgesellschaft war so bunt und schillernd, dass es beinah unmöglich war jemanden einzelnen von dort vorne auszumachen.  
  
Luna wurde von ihrem Vater nach vorne geführt. Ihr Hochzeitskleid war pinkfarben und ein bisschen verrückt.  
  
Nach einigen Anlaufschwierigkeit schaffte es Mr. OMalley schließlich mit der Zeremonie zu beginnen. Zwischendrin verhaspelte er sich immer mal wieder mit den Worten und sprach schließlich Rons Namen falsch aus.  
  
„Wollen sie Ronald Billius Weatherby", sagte er.  
  
Die Menge kicherte und Hermine musste daran denken, dass auch Mr. Crouch Percey damals immer Weatherby genannt hatte.  
  
„Weasley", sagte Harry so leise wie möglich zu Mr. OMalley.  
  
„Wie meinen?"antwortete OMalley verwirrt.  
  
„Ronald Weasley", wiederholte Harry etwas lauter.  
  
„Ronald Woozley?"stammelte der Zauberer.  
  
„WEASLEY!"Rief Mrs. Weasley mit lautstarker Stimme von ihrem Sitz aus entnervt nach vorne. „Der Name ist WEASLEY."  
  
Schließlich brachte OMalley den Namen zustande und die Zeremonie konnte fortgesetzt werden. Allen anwesenden war die Erleichterung anzumerken, als die Trauung am Ende beendet war. Manche hatten schon angefangen zu Zweifeln, ob OMalley es heute noch schaffen würden. Aber nun waren Ron und Luna verheiratet und die zwei küssten sich unter dem tosenden Applaus der Gäste, während Fred und George am Rande des Gartens ein Feuerwerk starteten.  
  
Jetzt endlich konnte gefeiert werden. Die Tische waren gedeckt mit den köstlichsten Speisen. Mr. Lovegood hatte extra für diesen Tag einen Schwung Hauselfen eingestellt, die für das Essen sorgten und zu Hermines Begeisterung bezahlte er sie sogar.  
  
Immer wieder hielt Hermine Ausschau nach Harry, aber es waren so viele Menschen da, die ihn davon abhielten zu ihr zu kommen. Doch dann war er ganz plötzlich neben ihr.  
  
„Verrückte Feier nicht wahr?"raunte er ihr zu. Hermine blickte auf und lächelte ihn an.  
  
„Ja ein wenig schon."  
  
Er zog sie näher an sich heran, beugte sich vor und flüsterte an ihr Ohr: „Mine du siehst einfach umwerfend in diesem Kleid aus. Ich wünschte ihr könnte dich jetzt ganz für mich alleine haben."Etwas raues, heiseres war in seiner Stimme, dass bewirkte, dass Hermine eine angenehme Gänsehaut für den Rücken lief. Ihr Wangen röteten sich leicht.  
  
„Du siehst auch sehr gut aus Harry."Sagte sie und plötzlich spürte sie seine weichen, sanften Lippen auf den ihren.  
  
„Vielleicht haben wir später einen Moment für uns alleine ", raunte er so leise wie möglich und Hermines Herz bebte.  
  
Doch zunächst nahmen die Feierlichkeiten sie vollkommen ein. Es war ein sehr angenehmes Fest. Die Leute aßen, lachten und feierten. Spät am Abend verabschiedete das Brautpaar sich. Ron und Luna würden eine Hochzeitsreise nach Venedig machen, Mr. Lovegood hatte das für die beiden arrangiert. Er liebte seine einzige Tochter über alles und wollte nur das beste für sie.  
  
Nachdem das Brautpaar weg war, machten sich auch die anderen Gäste nach und nach auf den Heimweg. Hermine und Harry wollten den Weasleys noch beim aufräumen helfen. Doch Mrs. Weasley lächelte nur sanft und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht nötig meine Lieben, seht zu, dass ihr gut nach Hause kommt."  
  
Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Weasleys und reisten dann mittels eines Portschlüssels zurück nach London. Sie landeten direkt vor Hermine Haus, das jetzt um 3 Uhr morgens still und friedlich vor ihnen lag.  
  
„Es war eine schöne Hochzeit nicht wahr?"Fragte Hermine, als sie und Harry ihre Wohnung betraten.  
  
„Ja, sehr schön", sagte Harry leise. Er legte seinen Umhang ab und umgriff ihre Taille. „Aber bei weitem nicht so schön wie du Hermine."Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihren Nacken.  
  
Hermine seufzte und legte die Arme um seinen Hals. Wie gut es doch tat Harry hier bei sich zu haben, seine warmen, weichen Küsse auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Ihrer beider Lippen berührten sich und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Als sie sich voneinander lösten rangen beide nach Atem.  
  
„Ich glaube wir sollten schlafen gehen, es war ein langer Tag,"sagte Harry heiser. Hermine nickte und dennoch ließen sie einander nicht los. Sie waren noch nicht so lange ein paar und beide hatten damals beschlossen, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Deshalb hatten sie bisher noch nicht miteinander geschlafen. Doch jetzt spürte Hermine, wie sehr sie sich genau dies wünschte. Sie wollte Harry bei sich haben, ganz und gar.  
  
Sie spürte, wie Harry sie langsam aber nur sehr zögerlich los ließ. Er wollte es genauso sehr, wie sie, aber offensichtlich traute er sich nicht den ersten Schritt in diese Richtung zu machen. Er hatte sie schon fast losgelassen, als Hermine rasch nach seiner Hand griff.  
  
„Harry!", hauchte sie, auch ihre Stimme klang plötzlich ganz anders. Sie schluckte und fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Bitte bleib heute nacht bei mir."  
  
Harry sah sie einen Moment schweigend an: „Sicher?"fragte er.  
  
Hermine nickte, dann nahm sie seine Hand und führte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer. 


	16. Die Nacht der Nächte

Jetzt sind wir an dem Kapitel angelangt, das wohl nicht ganz jugendfrei ist. Aber ich denke PG13 ist immer noch in Ordnung, da ich nicht ins Detail gehe und vieles mehr eurer Phantasie überlasse, es weiter auszuschmücken. Das Kapitel ist zwar nicht allzu lang, aber ich will die Leidenschaft der beiden nicht mit anderen Dingen stören, die gehen erst bei Kapitel 17 weiter. So jetzt warte ich demütigst auf euer, hoffentlich gnädiges Urteil. Vor diesem Kapitel hatte ich nämlich ein bisschen Angst, weil ich so etwas normalerweise nicht sehr oft schreibe. Bitte, bitte sagt mir eure Meinung dazu.....  
  
Kapitel 16 Die Nacht der Nächte  
  
Hände die über prickelnde, heiße Haut streichen, Küsse die das Blut in Wallung bringen, zärtlich gemurmelte Worte, pochende Herzen, Schweiß auf der Haut, wohlige Schauer....  
  
Dies und vieles mehr erlebten Harry und Hermine in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte Hermine sich so vollkommen gefühlt. Zwar hatte sie im Laufe der Jahre Erfahrungen in dieser Richtung gesammelt. Doch mit Harry schien alles irgendwie neu zu sein. Es war ganz anders, als mit Mark oder einem ihrer anderen Ex-Freunde.  
  
Als sie mit Harry schlief, kam es ihr vor, als wäre sie vollkommen eins mit ihm. Nicht nur im rein körperlichen Sinne, sondern auch im Geiste. Harry schien wie von selbst zu wissen, was ihr gefiel, es war, als könnte er ihre innersten Gedanken lesen. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass es einfach richtig war. Sie passten perfekt zueinander sowohl physisch, als auch psychisch. Ein Teil verband sich mit dem anderen zu einem vollkommenen Ganzen.  
  
Glücklich und erschöpft waren sie schließlich engumschlungen eingeschlafen und als Hermine jetzt langsam die Augen öffnete, war sie erleichtert, dass es nicht nur ein schöner Traum gewesen war. Eine ganze Weile beobachtete sie Harrys friedlichen Schlaf, bis er schließlich die Augen öffnete und sie direkt in seine wunderschönen smaragdfarbenen Augen sehen konnte.  
  
„Guten Morgen meine Schöne", flüsterte er und strich zärtlich über ihre Wange. „Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
  
„Ich hab noch nie in meinem Leben besser geschlafen."Murmelte sie lächelnd.  
  
„Ich auch nicht."Grinste Harry zurück. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, wie wunderschön du morgens bist?"  
  
„Ja sicher. Ich sehe bestimmt unheimlich gut aus, mit meinem zerzausten Haar nach einer wilden Nacht", lachte sie ungläubig.  
  
„Du bist wirklich schön Mine, gerade jetzt. Du bist die schönste Frau auf der ganzen Welt", seine Stimme klang sehr ernst und nichts deutete daraufhin, dass er sie neckte.  
  
Ein wohliges Kribbeln machte sich in Hermines Brust breit. Harry legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich heran. Nun war sie ganz nah bei ihm und als sich ihre nackten Körper unter der Bettdecke berührten, spürte Hermine wie erneut ihre Haut zu brennen anfing.  
  
„Ich möchte dich immer nur zu ansehen und deine Haut auf meiner spüren", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und Hermines Herz begann vor Aufregung schneller zu schlagen.  
  
Wie sehr sie ihn doch begehrte. Das Feuer der Leidenschaft, dass in der vergangen Nacht ausgebrochen war, begann wieder in ihr zu brennen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund unter seinen Lippen und erneut versanken sie in einen Strudel der Emotionen.  
  
Irgendwann waren sie beide erneut in einen leichten Schlummer verfallen. Als Hermine wieder aufwachte, merkte sie, dass es inzwischen fast Mittag war. Am liebsten wäre sie den ganzen Tag hier mit Harry im Bett geblieben, doch das Knurren ihres Magens machte ihr klar deutlich, dass sie etwas essen musste. Seufzend krabbelte sie leise auf dem Bett, um Harry nicht zu wecken und schlich ins Badezimmer. Sie stellte sich unter die Dusche und das warme Wasser lief prickelnd über ihren Körper hinunter. Ihre Gedanken wanderten erneut zu Harry, während sie sich verträumt seufzend gegen die Wand in der Dusche lehnte.  
  
Sie hörte, wie sich die Badezimmertür öffnete, als sie den Kopf zwischen dem Duschvorhang hervorsteckte, sah sie wie Harry nackt ins Badezimmer kam, er wirkte noch ziemlich verschlafen. Der Anblick seines nackten Körpers, löste erneut ein prickeln in ihr aus.  
  
„Hallo Harry", rief sie ihm zu.  
  
Er wandte den Kopf und grinste: „Hallo Mine. Eigentlich wollte ich auch gerade eine Dusche nehmen."  
  
„Dann komm doch rein", antwortete Hermine ebenfalls grinsend, ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich unter die Dusche.  
  
Das duschen der beiden hatten länger gedauert, als gewöhnlich und nötig. Was wohl daran lag, dass die beiden sich nicht drauf beschränkt hatten ihre Körper einzuseifen. Hermine fragte sich, ob es normal war so verrückt nacheinander zu sein. Es war fast so, als jetzt wo ihre Leidenschaft erst einmal entzündet worden war, sie nicht mehr zu bremsen war.  
  
Irgendwann schafften sie es dann doch noch ein ziemlich verspätetes Frühstück einzunehmen und setzen sich anschließend, eng aneinander gekuschelt auf die Couch.  
  
„Hermine, ich liebe dich!", sagte Harry und streichelte ihren Rücken.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch Harry."Mit einer Hand fuhr sie durch sein unordentliches schwarzes Haar, das sich erstaunlich weich anfühlte. „Weißt du", durchbrach Hermine die eingetreten Stille. „Ich hab mit niemanden bisher jemals so etwas erlebt, wie mit dir. Es ist so, als könnte ich keine zwei Minuten lang die Finger vor dir lassen. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich die liebe und begehre Harry."  
  
Harry grinste und zog sie auf seinen Schoß herüber: „Mir geht es genauso. Wenn ich daran denke, was ich all die Jahre verpasst habe. Bisher wusste ich nicht, dass Beziehung zwischen zwei Menschen so perfekt sein kann und ich meine damit nicht nur den körperlichen Aspekt", er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
Hermine fühlte eine innere Glückseligkeit, auch Harry dachte so wie sie darüber. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während seine Hände unter ihr Hemd glitten. Bevor sie sich beide erneut ihrer Leidenschaft hingaben. 


	17. Notruf!

Kapitel 17 Notruf!  
  
Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel und die Sonne ging im Westen über den Häusern von London unter. Harry und Hermine saßen immer noch gemeinsam auf dem Sofa in der kleinen Wohnung und hielten einander eng umschlungen. Den ganzen restlichen Tag hatten sie so verbracht, sich küssend, flüsternd und glitten dann gemeinsam in einen Dämmerschlaf.  
  
Ein knackendes Geräusch im Kamin auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers ließ Hermine verschlafen aufblicken. Keine Minute später wurde der Kamin in ein grünliches Licht getaucht und ein Kopf erschien in dem grünen Feuer.  
  
„Hallo....Hermine?"Rief jemand.  
  
Hastig zog Hermine ihre aufgeknöpfte Bluse zu und auch Harry wachte gerade auf.  
  
„Was.... ist los?"fragte er verwirrt und strich sich durchs Haar.  
  
„Da ist jemand im Kamin", antwortete Hermine und lief zu dem grünen Feuer hinüber. „Neville? Bist du das?"Sie konnte den erschienen Kopf noch nicht richtig erkennen.  
  
„Ja, ja...."antwortete Neville hastig. Er wirkte ziemlich aufgeregt.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"Fragte nun Harry dazwischen und Hermine bemerkte, dass er bereits an ihrer Seite war.  
  
„Es ist wegen Ginny.... Hermine bei ihr haben die Wehen eingesetzt." Stammelte Neville nervös.  
  
„Das sind aber 6 Wochen zu früh!"Hermine war jetzt voll konzentriert. „Neville wo ist sie?"  
  
„Wir sind schon im St. Mungos. Sie wird gut versorgt, aber Hermine sie vertraut dir, wir vertrauen dir. Könntest du vielleicht.... vielleicht ins St. Mungos kommen? Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht! Bitte ich, wir...."Er wirkte ziemlich fahrig.  
  
„Natürlich komme ich!"Antwortete Hermine schnell. „Ich bin so schnell wie möglich da. Und mach dir keine Sorgen Neville im St. Mungos ist sie wirklich in guten Händen."  
  
Neville nickte: „Danke!"Murmelte er noch, bevor sein Kopf im Feuer verschwand.  
  
„Ich begleite dich!"Sagte Harry, während Hermine aufstand und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen.  
  
Wenige Minuten später apparierten sie in der Vorhalle des St. Mungos Hospital. Hermine eilte die Stufen hinauf in die Geburtsabteilung und Harry folgte ihr. Auf dem Gang kam ihnen bereits ein hochnervöser Neville entgegen.  
  
„Hermine! Wie gut das du da bist!"stieß er erleichtert hervor. „Sie haben mich gerade rausgeschickt. Ich weiß nicht niemand sagt mir irgendetwas."  
  
„Beruhige dich Neville. Alles wird gut!", beruhigend legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich werde mal nachsehen. Harry wird dir ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten."Hermine lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und blickte dann zu Harry, der ihr verstehend zunickte.  
  
Als Hermine den Raum betrat, in dem Ginny untergebracht war, bemerkte sie sofort die hektische Stimmung die von den Heilern in dem Raum ausging, obwohl das einem Außenstehenden wahrscheinlich nicht aufgefallen wäre, für ihn hätte es so ausgesehen, als hätten die Heiler alles unter Kontrolle.  
  
Ingesamt befanden sich vier Heiler im Zimmer und allein das machte den Fall schon auffällig. Normalerweise waren höchstens zwei Heiler bei einer Geburt dabei. Mary Ryan blickte auf, als Hermine eintrat und wirkte ziemlich nervös. Das Gesicht der sonst so routinierten älteren Heilerin strahlte Besorgnis aus.  
  
Hermine schritt auf sie zu: „Wie sieht es aus Mary? Komplikationen?"  
  
Mary nickte leicht und deutete auf die Untersuchungsergebnisse in ihrer Hand: „Das Kind ist noch viel zu klein. Wir wissen nicht, ob seine Lungen schon vollständig entwickelt sind. Aber die Geburt lässt sich nicht mehr aufhalten, wir haben schon alles probiert um die Wehen zu stoppen, aber es geht nicht."  
  
Hermine legte die Stirn in falten und starrte besorgt auf das Pergament: „Wie geht es der Mutter? Sie ist eine Freundin von mir."  
  
Mary Ryan seufzte leise: „Wir sind uns da ebenfalls nicht sicher. Das ganze zerrt ziemlich an ihren Kräften. Aber natürlich können wir das Leben der Mutter jederzeit in den Griff bekommen. Doch ob wir beide retten können....?"Zweifel wurde aus ihrer Stimme laut.  
  
Hermine nickte, holte tief Luft und trat dann mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht um den Vorhang herum, der das Bett verdeckt, in dem Ginny lag. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag Ginny im Bett, ein glänzender Schweißfilm hatte sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet und ihr sonst so schimmerndes rotes Haar lag jetzt matt und glanzlos um ihr bleiches Gesicht herum.  
  
Hermine schluckte und trat an das Bett, sie griff nach Ginnys Hand, die sich unnatürlich kühl anfühlte: „Hallo Ginny", sagte Hermine leise.  
  
Ginny öffnete langsam die Augen und ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem schwachen Lächeln. „Hermine, ich bin froh, dass du hier bist."  
  
„Ist doch klar, dass ich zu meiner Freundin komme, wenn sie mich braucht", sagte Hermine und tätschelte sanft Ginnys Hand.  
  
„Wie.... wie geht es meinem Baby?"fragte Ginny ohne Umschweife.  
  
„Du weißt ich würde dich nie anlügen Ginny!", begann Hermine zaghaft und blickte in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin, sie wollte ihr nicht sagen wie die Dinge wirklich lagen, aber sie konnte ihr auch nichts vormachen. „Ich glaube du weißt, dass es nicht einfach werden wird. Aber wir werden alles versuchen, um dein Baby zu retten."  
  
Ginny nickte leicht und eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter.  
  
„Du wirst tapfer sein, nicht wahr?"fragte Hermine.  
  
Wieder nickte Ginny, dann lächelte sie schwach: „Natürlich, ich war doch schließlich in Gryffindor, oder?"  
  
„Ja und Mut war schon immer eine Stärke von dir Ginny! Wir schaffen das!" Aufmunternd drückte sie nochmals Ginnys Hand, bevor sie sich mit den anderen Heilern an die Arbeit machte.  
  
Stundenlang war Hermine bei Ginny, gemeinsam mit den anderen Heilern kämpften sie um das Wohl von Mutter und Kind und mussten teilweise all ihr Können auffahren. Die Zeichen standen nicht gut und mehrere mal bangten Hermine um das Leben von beiden. Einen kurzen Moment lang trat Hermine vor die Tür hinaus, um sich fünf Minuten Pause zu gönnen. Kaum hatte sie das Zimmer verlassen, da lehnte sie sich seufzend gegen die Wand. Die ganze Sache nahm sie ungeheuer mit, sie hatte Angst um Ginny und ihr Kind und sie wusste, dass die Chancen für das Kleine nur gering waren.  
  
„Hermine?"Nevilles Stimme drang von weitem an ihr Ohr und sofort richtete Hermine sich ruckartig auf. Neville sollte nichts von ihrer Besorgnis merken, es war alles schon schlimm genug für ihn. „Hermine, wie geht es Ginny?"Fragte er hastig und war jetzt bei ihr angelangt, dicht hinter ihm lief Harry.  
  
Hermine versuchte zu lächeln, es kam ihr wie eine alberne Maske vor: „Nur keine Aufregung Neville. Es ist etwas schwierig, aber alles wird gut."  
  
Neville nickte und begann schon wieder den Gang hinauf und hinunter abzulaufen, es schien, dass es dies schon seit Stunden tat. Harry beugte sich zu Hermine herüber, als Neville wieder ein Stück weg war und flüsterte so leise wie möglich: „Du siehst nicht gut aus Hermine. Du machst dir Sorgen, nicht wahr?"  
  
In ihrem inneren lächelte Hermine, sie konnte Harry nichts vormachen. Es wusste genau, was sie fühlte oder dachte, ihre Gedanken und Gefühle schienen für ihn wie ein offenes Buch zu sein, in dem er ohne Mühe lesen konnte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie es ausgehen wird Harry. Sowohl Ginny, als auch ihr Kind sind in Gefahr und keiner hier weiß ob wir es schaffen werden", trotz aller Professionalität einer Heilerin spürte Hermine, wie Tränen in ihr aufstiegen.  
  
Harry antwortete nicht, sondern legte seinen Arm um sie und drückte sie an seine Brust, während er ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar drückte. Hermine gab diese Geste unheimlich viel. Sie sog seinen wunderbaren Duft tief in ihre Lungen ein, drückte sich an ihn und spürte, wie eine neue Energie durch ihren Körper zu fließen begann. Oh Gott, wie sehr sie Harry doch brauchte. Er war ihre Stütze, ihre Energie.  
  
Noch einmal tief durchatmend löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihm in die Augen. „Ich muss wieder rein", sagte sie, er beugte sich vor und küsste sie rasch auf die Lippen.  
  
„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er leise, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete Hermine, bevor sie wieder im Zimmer verschwand.  
  
Es dauert noch eine ganze Weile, aber einige Stunden später war es geschafft. Ginny hatte eine kleine Tochter zur Welt gebracht. Sie war ziemlich winzig, doch ein lauter Schrei aus ihrer Kehle ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass ihre Lungen bereits voll ausgebildet waren und sich ohne Probleme mit dem so lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff füllten. Eine allgemeine Erleichterung durchströmte den ganzen Raum. Ginny hielt erschöpft ihre Tochter in den Armen, aber sie lächelte glücklich.  
  
Hermine trat mit Tränen in den Augen auf den Gang hinaus. Neville machte ein schreckensbleiches Gesicht, als er Hermine weinen sah. Doch Hermine lacht und umarmte ihn heftig.  
  
„Alles ist gut Neville. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr habt eine gesunde, kleine Tochter."  
  
Neville holte tief Luft und lachte erleichtert. „Kann ich zu ihr?"  
  
Hermine nickte und öffnete ihm die Tür.  
  
„Ihr habt es geschafft", sagte Harry leise. Hermine konnte jetzt den Strom der Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es waren Tränen der Freude und Erleichterung, nach dem sie stundenlang gebangt und gehofft hatte. Sie spürte Harrys Arme um sich und gab sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hin.  
  
„Komm", sagte Harry einen Moment später. „Du hast dir eine Pause verdient." Er führte sie in den kleinen Wartesaal auf der anderen Seite des Gangs und schob sie zu dem gemütlichen Sofa, dass in dem Raum stand. Erschöpft nahm Hermine platz und lehnte sich an ihn. Müde schloss sie die Augen und fühlte sich wohl und geborgen an Harrys Seite. Sie merkte wie sie langsam erschöpft in einen entspannten Schlummer glitt.  
  
Stimmen weckten sie schließlich auf, verschwommen nahm Hermine wahr, dass sie sich immer noch auf dem Sofa im Wartesaal befand, jemand hatte fürsorglich eine Decke über sie ausgebreitet. Blinzelnd erkannte sie, dass Harry am Fenster stand und mit Neville sprach.  
  
Ruckartig richtete sie sich auf: „Ist etwas passiert?"Fragte sie hastig und die beiden Männer drehten sich zu ihr um.  
  
„Hermine, haben wir dich aufgeweckt?"Fragte Neville.  
  
„Was ist los?"Hermine war schon dabei rasch aufzustehen. Doch Harry war zu ihr getreten und drückte sie sanft wieder hinunter.  
  
„Keine Aufregung Mine. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe gerade nur mit Neville besprochen, dass ich dich am besten nachhause bringe."  
  
„Was ist mit Ginny?"  
  
„Sie schläft und Heilerin Ryan sagt, dass es ihr und Isolde Hermine bestens geht", antwortete Neville.  
  
„Isolde Hermine?"verwirrt blinzelte Hermine in den Raum.  
  
Neville und Harry grinsten.  
  
„Ja so wird unsere Tochter heißen, Isolde Hermine. Ist das nicht ein wunderschöner Name?"Fragte Neville immer noch grinsend.  
  
„Isolde ist sehr schön. Aber wollt ihr sie wirklich auch noch Hermine nennen? Die arme Kleine...."Begann Hermine.  
  
Sie wurde jedoch von Neville unterbrochen. „Hermine ist ein schöner und wohlklingender Name und unsere Kleine kann stolz auf ihn sein, wie auf ihre Patentante. Ginny und ich wollten dich fragen, ob du nicht ihre Patentante werden willst Hermine."  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Sie war so überwältigt von Stolz und Freude. Sie Hermine Granger sollte die Patentante von Ginny und Nevilles Tochter werden? Und sie wollten sie nach ihr benenn?  
  
„Würdest du uns die Freude machen? Schließlich warst du es die ihr auf diese Welt geholfen hat."Bohrte Neville nach, nachdem Hermine keine Antwort gab.  
  
„Ich würde sehr gerne ihre Patin werden. Aber ich war nicht die Einzige, die geholfen hat."  
  
„Vielleicht nicht die Einzige, aber die Wichtigste. Ginny war so froh, dich bei sich zu haben. Du wirst eine sehr gute Patentante sein", sagte Neville.  
  
Hermine umarmte ihn wieder rollten Tränen über ihre Wangen.  
  
„Soll ich dich jetzt nach Hause bringen? Du könntest etwas Schlaf gebrauchen Tante Hermine."Fügte Harry grinsend hinzu.  
  
Nach einem letzten Blick auf die friedlich schlafende Ginny und Isolde, ließ Hermine sich von Harry heimbringen. Erschöpft legte sie sich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein, als Harry den Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Sie träumte von Isolde, mit der sie auf lachend auf einer Wiese spielte und in ihren Armen hielt sie ein schwarzhaariges kleines Baby....... 


	18. Enttäuschung

Kapitel 18 Enttäuschung  
  
Ginny hatte sich bald von den Anstrengungen der Geburt erholt und auch die kleine Isolde Hermine wuchs und gedieh trotz ihrer zu frühen Geburt prächtig. Hermine besuchte die beiden täglich während ihrer Arbeit und nach zwei weiteren Wochen durften sowohl Mutter, als auch Kind nach Hause.  
  
Inzwischen waren auch Luna und Ron aus ihren Flitterwochen zurück gekehrt. Eines Abends kam Ron auf einen Sprung in Hermines Wohnung vorbei. Harry war noch bei der Arbeit und Hermine begrüßte ihren alten Freund freudestrahlend. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich in die Küche und tranken einen Tee.  
  
„Wie geht es Luna? Du sieht glücklich aus Ron."  
  
„Oh das bin ich auch, Hermine. Luna ist eine klasse Frau. Aber wie läuft es mit Harry und dir? Alles klar?"Er beugte sich vor und wartete gespannt auf ihre Antwort.  
  
Hermine lächelte breit: „Es läuft sehr gut! Er ist einfach.... umwerfend in vielen Dingen."Ihre Wangen röteten sich leicht, weil ihr wieder die vergangene Nacht einfiel, in der sie sich mal wieder mit aller Leidenschaft geliebt hatten.  
  
Ron bemerkte, dass sie wohl gerade etwas wenig anständiges dachte und grinste: „Ist unser Harry etwa ein wahres Sexwunder?"  
  
„Ron!"rief Hermine entrüstet aus und bemerkte wie ihre Wangen noch röter wurden.  
  
Ron brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, er brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte: „Hauptsache er macht die glücklich! Wie auch immer...."Er lachte erneut laut auf.  
  
Jetzt stimmt auch Hermine in sein Lachen mit ein: „Er macht mich glücklich Ron und damit meine ich nicht nur im Bett."Fügte sie schon ruhiger hinzu.  
  
Ron nickte eifrig: „Das ist gut. Du liebst ihn wirklich?"  
  
„Ja", antwortete Hermine ohne zu zögern. „Ich liebe ihn, sehr sogar."  
  
„Wo steckt er eigentlich?"  
  
„Er ist noch im Ministerium, er hat mir vorhin eine Eule geschickt, sein Vorgesetzter hat ihn heute Abend dazu verdonnert endlich mal sämtliche Bereichte fertig zu machen. Harry macht zwar gerne seine Einsätze als Auror, nur mit den schriftlichen Dingen hinkt er immer hinter her. Es ist immer noch wie früher in Hogwarts da habt ihr beiden auch nie pünktlich eure Hausaufgaben gemacht."Sagte Hermine grinsend.  
  
„Tja nur jetzt kannst du ihm nicht dabei helfen. Obwohl du uns ja auch früher nicht viel geholfen hast. Nie hast du uns abschreiben lassen."Sagte Ron ein wenig beleidigend klingend.  
  
„Nein und das aus gutem Grund, ihr solltet selbst etwas lernen!"Sagte Hermine in ihrem schulmeisterstlichen Tonfall.  
  
„Ja, ja Frau Oberlehrerin! Aber lassen wir das Thema. Meinst du wir können Harry im Ministerium abholen und dann gemeinsam was essen gehen. Ich würde gerne den Abend mit meinen zwei alten Freunden verbringen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt."  
  
„Eine gute Idee Ron."  
  
Ein halbe Stunde später machten Ron und Hermine sich auf den Weg zum Ministerium. Und während Ron unten in der Halle wartete, fuhr Hermine hinaus in die Aurorenzentral, wo sich Harrys Büro befand. Sie hatten abgemacht, dass Hermine Harry herunterholen sollte, Ron wollte ihn mit seiner Anwesenheit überraschen.  
  
Leicht vor sich hinsummend, stieg Hermine aus dem Fahrstuhl und lief den Gang entlang. Ja sie war wirklich glücklich, wie sie es Ron vorhin erzählt hatte.  
  
„Harry?"fragte sie leise und öffnete nach einem kurzen klopfen die Tür zu seinem Büro. Doch als sie in das Büro hineinsah, erstarrte sie schlagartig. Sie sah, wie eine schwarzhaarige junge Frau sich an Harry klammerte und ihn küsste.  
  
Hermine glaubt in einem schlechten Albtraum gefangen zu sein. Nein! Schrie eine innere Stimme in ihr. Das konnte nicht sein! Sie wollte laut schreiben, sie wollt die beiden auseinander reißen. Doch stattdessen schnappte sie nach Luft, machte abrupt auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte den Gang hinunter. Sie wollte nur weg von hier! Fort! Weit fort! Die Tränen brannten in ihrer Kehle, ihr Puls schlug rasend und sie glaubte eine eiskalte Hand um ihr Herz zu spüren.  
  
„Hermine!"Sie konnte Harrys Stimme hören, die ihr hinterher rief. Doch sie ignorierte sie. Nein, sie wollte nur noch weg.  
  
Ron kam auf sie zu, als sie durch die Eingangshalle eilte. Die Tränen liefen ihr nun hemmungslos über die Wangen, sie konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
  
„Hermine. Was ist los?"Fragte Ron und versuchte sie am Arm festzuhalten.  
  
„Lass mich!"fauchte Hermine ihn an. „Es tut mir leid Ron."Fügte sie knapp hinzu und stürmte schon zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Hermine wusste nicht genau, wie sie nach Hause gekommen war. In ihrem Kopf herrschte ein heilloses durcheinander. Warum nur, warum nur passierte ihr andauernd so etwas. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Deja-vu Erlebnis.  
  
Genau so war es mit Mark gewesen. Auch ihn hatte sie mit einer anderen erwischt. Doch nie, niemals hätte sie so etwas von Harry gedacht. Sie rannte in ihr Zimmer, verschloss die Tür und lehnte sie schwer atmend dagegen.  
  
Ihr Herz fühlt sich an, als wäre es in tausend kleine Stücke gesprengt worden. Voller Verzweiflung schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht, langsam rutschte sie auf den Boden hinunter und weinte bitterlich. Heftiger Schluchzer schüttelten ihren Körper.  
  
Warum nur? Warum nur mussten Männer solche Dinge tun? Wie hatte sie sich nur so sehr in Harry täuschen können? Harry den sie seit sovielen Jahren kannte.  
  
Jemand klopfte an ihre Tür: „Hermine? Hermine bitte mach doch auf?"Es war Harrys bittende Stimme, aber Hermine rührte sich nicht. „Wir müssen miteinander reden. Es ist nicht das was du denkst. Hermine?"Ein flehender trauriger Ton war in seiner Stimme, doch Hermine verscheuchte ihn aus ihrem Kopf. Sie konnte jetzt nicht mit ihm reden, sie konnte ihn nicht ins Gesicht sehen.  
  
„Hermine!"Auch Rons Stimme war jetzt an der Tür. „Hermine du solltest wirklich mit Harry reden."  
  
Doch Hermine rührte sich nicht. Immer noch weinend starrte sie ins Leere und ignorierte sowohl Ron, als auch Harry. Sie wollte jetzt keine Erklärungen hören, zitternd zog sie die Decke von ihrem Bett und wickelte sich darin ein. Jedoch legte sie sich nicht in ihr Bett, sondern blieb auf dem harten Boden liegen, bis sie schließlich irgendwann vor Erschöpfung einschlief. 


	19. Wahrheit oder Lüge?

Damit ihr wegen des letzten Kapitels nicht böse auf mich seid, hier schnell das nächste. Es mag vielleicht alles verwirrend gewesen sein, aber vergesst nicht, die Story heißt Gefühlchaos, also muss wohl oder übel ein wenig Wirrwarr entstehen g. Ich hoffe ihr seid mit dem folgenden Kapitel zufrieden. Vielleicht kann ich heute oder morgen noch das nächste schreiben.....Liebe Grüße Steffi.   
  
Kapitel 19 Wahrheit oder Lüge?  
  
Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, kam ihr alles wie ein schlechter Albtraum vor. Ihre Glieder schmerzten, von der Nacht auf dem harten Boden. Dann traf sie die Erkenntnis, dass es nicht nur ein Traum gewesen war, mit voller Wucht und sofort breitet sich wieder dieser zähe stechende Schmerz in ihrer Brust aus.  
  
Harry hatte sie betrogen? Harry hatte sie belogen? Irgendetwas in ihrem Inneren hielt diese Vorstellung für so unwahrscheinlich und absurd. Harry tat so etwas nicht.... Sie kannten sich seit sie 11 Jahre alt waren und nie hatte Harry zu den Menschen gehört, die andere hintergehen würden.....Aber ihre Gefühle waren so verletzt, dass sie die Oberhand über ihre Logik gewannen.  
  
Langsam öffnete sie ihre Zimmertür, fast hatte sie Angst, dass Harry immer noch vor der Tür stehen würde und wie sollte sie ihm dann begegnen? Wütend? Verheult?....  
  
Doch Harry war nicht vor ihrer Tür. Still und ruhig war es in der Wohnung. Dann entdeckte Hermine, dass ein Zettel an ihre Tür geklebt war. Die Notiz war von Harry.  
  
Hermine,  
  
ich weiß, du bist jetzt furchtbar wütend und verletzt. Aber bitte glaube mir, es war wirklich nicht das, für dass du es jetzt wohl halten musst. Lass mich es dir bitte erklären. Ich wollte Sarah nicht küssen, ganz bestimmt nicht.  
  
Ron hielt es für besser, wenn ich die Nacht bei ihm und Luna verbringe, damit du dich ein wenig beruhigen kannst.  
  
Bitte schick mir eine Eule, sobald du wach bist. Ich muss mit dir reden.....  
  
In liebe  
  
Harry  
  
„Sarah war das also?"Wütend zerknüllte Hermine den Zettel in ihrer Hand. Die Entdeckung, dass die Frau am vergangen Abend Harrys Ex-Freundin Sarah gewesen war, linderte ihren Zorn nicht gerade. „Ron hatte verdammt recht, es war besser, dass du die Nacht bei ihm verbracht hast. Aber ich werde mich nicht so schnell beruhigen. Das hörte sich ja an, als sie ich bloß zickig....."Sie warf den Zettel in den Papierkorb und zog sich zornig an.  
  
Eigentlich wusste, sie, dass Harry sie niemals als zickig darstellen würde. Doch ihre Wut kochte viel zu sehr......  
  
Hermine stürzte sich an diesem Tag förmlich in ihre Arbeit. Sie arbeitete bis spät am Abend, um sich möglichst keine Gedanken über das Geschehene zu machen.  
  
Hedwig saß vor dem Fensterbrett, als sie nachhause kam, einen Brief an ihr Bein gebunden. Hermine nah den Brief entgegen, doch sie las ihn nicht. Sie warf ihn auf den Wohnzimmertisch und weigerte sich in zu öffnen. Am nächsten Morgen war Hedwig wieder da, aber auch diesmal las Hermine den Brief nicht. Vielleicht war es Unsinn, die Briefe nicht zu lesen, aber Hermine konnte im Augenblick nicht anders, sie versuchte eine Mauer um sich herum aufzubauen, an der alle verletzten Gefühle abprallen würden. Ron tauchte an diesem Abend in ihrer Wohnung auf. Mit einem Blick sah er, dass Hermine Harrys Briefe nicht las.  
  
„Hermine warum lässt du ihn die ganze Sache nicht erklären. Er ist wirklich total fertig und...."begann Ron.  
  
„Es ist mir egal, ob er total fertig ist, Ron. Ich bin es auch und ich glaube nicht, dass es groß was zu erklären gibt. Ich hab gesehen, was ich sehen musste. Basta!"Warf Hermine zornig ein.  
  
„So, du hast gesehen, was du sehen musstest ja? Du glaubst, dass alles so war, wie es aussah. Eigentlich habe ich dich immer für einen sehr gerechten Mensch gehalten Hermine. Aber jetzt verrennst du dich in etwas. Sprich mit ihm, das alles ist doch nur ein dummes Missverständnis. Willst du deswegen alles kaputt machen?"Zischte Ron sie jetzt ebenfalls wütend an.  
  
In Hermines Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Vielleicht hatte Ron ja recht. Vielleicht gab es eine einfach Erklärung und sie tat Harry wirklich unrecht? Aber Ron war auch Harrys Freund und Ron war ein Mann, standen Männer bei solchen Geschichten vielleicht eher zueinander?  
  
Hermine wusste selbst, dass ihre Gedanken unlogisch waren, denn Ron war auch ihr bester Freund. Aber sie hatte es so satt, immer und immer wieder von den Männer enttäuscht zu werden. „Nein Ron ich will jetzt nicht mit ihm reden!"sagte sie. „Ich kann es jetzt nicht!"fügte sie leise hinzu.  
  
Ron gab es schließlich auf und verließ bald darauf Hermine.  
  
Die Woche darauf arbeitete Hermine weiterhin so hart und eifrig. Sie versuchte alle Gedanken an Harry aus ihrem Kopf zu verscheuchen. Es kam auch kein Brief von Harry mehr, wahrscheinlich hatte Ron ihm geraten, sie einfach eine Weile in Ruhe zu lassen.  
  
Dafür erschien einige Tage später Ginny im St. Mungos Hospital.  
  
„Ist etwas geschehen?"fragte Hermine sogleich, als sie die Freundin erblickte.  
  
„Nein, nein", winkte Ginny ab. „Alles sind gesund und munter. Meine Mutter passt gerade auf die Kinder auf und ich habe mich gefragt, ob du mit mir zum Mittagessen gehst?"  
  
Hermine nickte und kurze Zeit später setzen die beiden sich in ein gemütliches kleines Restaurant in der Winkelgasse. Zwar hatte sie keinen großen Hunger, aber es tat gut Ginny mal wieder zu sehen. Zunächst sprachen sie über Ginnys Kinder und die Weasleys im allgemeinen. Doch dann kam Ginny zum eigentlichen Grund ihres Besuches.  
  
„Hermine du kannst dir denken warum ich auch hier bin. Ich will mit dir über Harry sprechen", begann Ginny vorsichtig. Hermine merkte wie sie bei der Erwähnung seines Namens erstarrt und machte sich schon innerlich zur Abwehr bereit.  
  
„Ich weiß was vorgefallen ist und ich weiß, dass du nicht bereits bist Harry dazu anzuhören. Wir hatten gestern ein ausführliches Gespräch miteinander und er hat mir alles erzählt. Deine Gefühle sind verletzt, dass ist mir klar und nach dem ganzen Theater mit Marc glaubst du wahrscheinlich keinem Mann auf dieser Welt mehr trauen zu können".  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft, um sich zur Wehr zu setzten doch Ginny hob ihre Hand.  
  
„Bitte lass mich weitersprechen, Hermine. Allerdings sprechen wir hier nicht von irgendeinem Mann. Wir sprechen von Harry, deinem besten Freund, denn du schon seit deinem 11. Lebensjahr kennst. Meinst du nicht du solltest ihm ein bisschen mehr vertrauen? Du weißt ich würde dich nie anlügen Hermine und wenn ich das Gefühl hätte, dass Harry nicht die Wahrheit sagt, würde ich ihn dir gegenüber verteidigen, oder?"  
  
Hermine schluckte. Nein Ginny würde nicht Harrys Partei in dieser Sache ergreifen, wenn sie nicht überzeugt wäre, dass er die Wahrheit sagt.  
  
„Er hat mir erzählt, was an diesem Abend vorgefallen ist", fuhr Ginny fort. „Du weißt, dass Sarah ihn damals abserviert hat. Doch an diesem Abend kam sie plötzlich, sie arbeitet ja im ebenfalls im Ministerium, in sein Büro und faselte etwas davon, dass es ihr leid täte und sie wieder mit ihm zusammen sein wolle. Harry hat sie natürlich abgewiesen, doch Sarah blieb hartnäckig und schließlich hat sie ihn einfach geküsst, ohne dass er es wollte. Und eben in diesem Moment bist du hereingeplatzt, du hast nicht gesehen, wie er versucht hat sie los zu werden. Hermine er liebt dich wirklich und es macht ihn total fertig, dass du ihn nicht anhören willst. Du solltest ihn mal sehen, er ist nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst."  
  
Tränen brannten hinter Hermines Augen. Tat sie ihm wirklich unrecht? Litt er wegen ihr so sehr?  
  
Zwei junge Frauen betraten gerade das Restaurant. Eine davon hatte langes schwarzes Haar und Hermine erkannte sofort Sarah in ihr. Erstarrt blickte sie den Frauen nach, die sich nur zwei Tische von ihr und Ginny entfernt an einem Tisch niederließen. Auch Ginny blickte jetzt auf und erkannte Sarah. Sarah plapperte aufgeregt mit ihrer Freundin.  
  
„Jetzt erzähl mal was genau passiert ist. Hast du es geschafft Potter wieder an die Angel zu bekommen?"fragte die Freundin.  
  
„Pah! Er ist ja so ein Idiot. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich gerne wieder mit ihm zusammen sein will und weißt du was er mir geantwortet hat? Er sagte ich soll ihn Ruhe lassen, er würde bereits eine andere lieben. Kannst du dir das vorstellen, er zieht eine andere mir vor, wo ich doch schon so gnädig bin und mich wieder auf eine Beziehung mit ihm eingelassen hätte." Entrüstet warf Sarah ihr schwarzes Haar nach hinten.  
  
„Warum eigentlich?"Fragte ihre Freundin.  
  
„Mensch warum wohl! He er ist schließlich Harry Potter. Der berühmte Harry Potter, außerdem hat er ganz gut Geld. Ich hab gemerkt, dass ich ziemlich dumm war ihn abzuservieren, man braucht doch in der Zukunft schließlich einen sicheren Halt."Ihre Stimme klang so berechnend und kalt, dass Hermine am liebsten hinüber geeilt wäre, um ihr eine zu verpassen. Doch Ginny legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.  
  
„Na jedenfalls konnte ich mit Worten nichts erreichen, also hab ich ihn einfach geküsst."  
  
„Und?"fragte die Freundin ungeduldig.  
  
„Er hat mich zurück gestoßen und war stinkwütend auf mich. In dem Augenblick muss auch noch seine Freundin reingekommen sein, ich hab sie zwar nicht gesehen, aber er ist ihr hinterhergerannt. Aber vorher hat er mich noch angebrüllt ich solle ihm ja nie wieder unter die Augen kommen. Pah! Der kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Außerdem gibt es noch andere reiche und berühmte Männer....."  
  
Hermine hörte dem Gespräch nicht weiter zu. Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund und kämpfte gegen die Tränen, aus ihren Augen fließen wollten. Sie hatte Harry unrecht getan, er hatte Sarah nicht küssen wollen, sie hatte sich ihm an den Hals geworfen. Was nur hatte sie angerichtet, in dem sie den Dickkopf gespielt hatte und nicht mit ihm reden wollte?  
  
Sie blickte zu Ginny: „Was hab ich nur getan Ginny? Warum nur habe ich ihm nicht zugehört?"Verzweifelte Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.  
  
Ginny tätschelte sanft ihre Hand: „Noch ist es nicht zu spät Hermine. Geh zu ihm, er ist immer noch bei Ron. Aber du solltest es heute noch tun, soviel ich weiß muss er morgen auf eine geheime Mission und wird wohl eine Weile wegsein."  
  
Hastig stand Hermine auf, mit zitternden Händen wühlte sie in ihrem Geldbeutel, um die Rechnung zu bezahlen, doch Ginny legte eine Hand auf die ihre: „Geh nur, ich mach das schon."  
  
Hermine lächelte leicht: „Danke Ginny. Danke, dass du mir die Augen geöffnet hast."Sie drückte Ginny rasch einen Kuss auf die Wange und eilte dann hinaus.  
  
So, ich hoffe ihr seid mit meiner Erklärung zufrieden und ich hoffe, dass ihr auch Hermines anfängliche Sturheit nachvollziehen könnt! Dann reviewt mir doch bitte, was ihr davon haltet. 


	20. Die Versöhnung

Kapitel 20 Die Versöhnung  
  
Nachdem Hermine sich von Ginny verabschiedet hatte, war sie schnell ins St. Mungos Hospital zurückgekehrt und hatte Mrs. Clark darum gebeten, sich den restlichen Tag frei nehmen zu dürfen. Da Hermine in letzter Zeit eine Menge Überstunden gemacht hatte, war es kein Problem. Mrs. Clark war sogar erfreut, dass sie von selbst einsah, dass sie etwas Ruhe brauchte.  
  
So kam es, dass Hermine kurze Zeit darauf mit klopfendem Herzen vor dem Haus von Ron und Luna apparierte. Wie würde Harry sie empfangen? Würde er ihren Starrsinn so einfach verzeihen? Angst machte sich in ihrer Brust breit, was wenn er jetzt enttäuscht von ihr war, dass sie ihm nicht hatte zuhören wollen? Hatte sie damit alles kaputt gemacht.  
  
Sie holte nochmals tief Luft und läutete. Die Klingen von Ron und Lunas Haus war rechts seltsam, es klang wie ein heißeres Husten. Wahrscheinlich hatte Luna sie so eingestellt, sie kam immer auf verrücktesten Ideen, schoss es Hermine einen Moment lang durch den Kopf. Bevor eine kleine Hauselfe ihr die Tür öffnete.  
  
„Sie wünschen bitte?"Piepste die Elfe höflich.  
  
„Ich möchte zu Mr. Harry Potter, bitte."Antwortet Hermine und sie sah, dass die Hauselfe richtige Kleidung trug. Hatte Ron sich daran erinnert, wie sehr sich Hermine früher für die rechte der Hauselfen eingesetzt hatte? Doch sie dachte nicht länger über die Rechte der Elfen nach, als sie in das Haus geführt wurde.  
  
„Hermine? Wie schön, dass du hier bist."  
  
Hermine hörte Lunas Stimme und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie kam über den Flur auf Hermine zu, große runde Ohrringe baumelten an ihren Ohrläppchen und ihr Kleid hatte ein furchtbares pink.  
  
„Du bist wegen Harry da, nicht wahr?"Fragte Luna sofort ohne Umschweife.  
  
Hermine nickte. So wunderlich Luna auch sein mochte, sie hatte ihr Herz am rechten Fleck und hatte ein gutes Gespür dafür, was in ihren Mitmenschen vorging.  
  
„Es ist die zweite Tür links im ersten Stock! Er wird sich freuen, dass du hier bist."Sagte Luna und lächelte Hermine freundlich zu. Mit ihren wenigen Worten hatte Luna eine große Last von Hermines Herzen genommen. Ja, er würde sich bestimmt freuen, dass sie da war, oder nicht?  
  
„Danke", flüsterte Hermine leise und lief mit wabbeligen Knien hinauf in den ersten Stock. Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie an Harrys Zimmertür anklopfte. Einen Moment lang geschah nichts und Hermine befürchtete schon, dass er gar nicht da war. Doch dann hörte sie Schritt und jemand öffnete die Tür. Ihr Blick viel auf Harrys Gesicht und Hermine schluckte. Er sah wirklich schrecklich aus, sein Gesicht war blass und Ringe lagen unter seinen hellgrünen Augen. Sie hatte sogar das Gefühl das er abgenommen hatte. Er hatte wirklich gelitten und das nur, weil sie ihm nicht zugehört hatte. Ausgerechnet sie, die früher immer für Harry da gewesen war. Die Nächte lang mit ihm über seine Probleme gesprochen hatte. Die ihm immer geglaubt hatte, selbst wenn anderen ihn als Lügner hingestellt hatten. Und gerade sie, hatte jetzt an ihm gezweifelt, hatte ihm nicht zugehört.  
  
Mit dem bedrückenden Gefühl der Schuld, schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen.  
  
„Harry....Harry,"schluchzte sie lauf auf und fiel ihm einfach in die Arme. Sie drückte sich an ihn und fing an zu weinen. „Es tut mir so leid."  
  
Einen Augenblick lang stand Harry wie erstarrt da und bewegte sich nicht. Konnte er ihr doch nicht verzeihen? War der Vertrauensbuch zu groß?  
  
Doch dann spürte Hermine seine warmen Arme und sich, er zog sie an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem dichten, lockigen Haar.  
  
„Bitte verzeih mir Harry. Ich war so dumm, warum habe ich dir nicht zugehört. Wie konnte ich je glauben, dass du....."Erneut schluchzte sie lauf auf.  
  
„Shhh", sagte Harry, schob sie ein Stück von sich weg und nahm ihr verweintes Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Gesichtszüge. „Du bist hier, das ist alles was zählt. Du bist hier...."flüsterte er leise, dann beugte er sich herab küsste zärtlich ihre Lippen. Hermine stöhnte auf vor Freude und Erleichterung. Sie schlang ihre Arme fester um seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss mit aller Leidenschaft und Liebe zu deren sie fähig war.  
  
„Ich hab dich so vermisst, Hermine", sagte Harry als sich ihre Lippen trennten. „Ich wusste wirklich nicht, wie ich ohne dich weiterleben sollte."  
  
Wieder kamen Tränen in ihre Augen: „Ich liebe dich Harry."Sagte Hermine mit leuchtenden Augen.  
  
„Und ich liebe dich Hermine. Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr."Wieder küssten sie sich.  
  
„Mir scheint, dass mit euch alles wieder in Ordnung ist."Harry und Hermine drehten sich um, und sahen Ron, der neben Luna ein paar Meter entfernt stand. Er hatte den Arm um Luna gelegt und grinste zufrieden.  
  
„Ja, Ron, ich bin endlich wieder aus meinem Starrsinn erwacht und habe zugehört. Ich war so fürchterlich dumm", sagte Hermine und sah dabei Harry in die Augen. Auch er wandte den Blick nicht ab, sondern sah nur Hermine an.  
  
„Ich dachte schon Harry wird noch verrückt ohne dich. Lass unseren Freund in Zukunft ja nicht mehr so leiden", Ron lachte leise und zog Luna näher an sich heran.  
  
„Das werde ich nicht. Ganz bestimmt nicht", murmelte Hermine.  
  
„Wollt ihr mit uns Essen?"Fragte Luna dazwischen.  
  
Hermine sah fragend zu Harry und auch sein Blick verriet ihr, dass er jetzt nicht gerade an Essen dachte.  
  
„Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, würden wir lieber zu mir nachhause gehen", sagte Hermine und Harry drückte zustimmend ihre Hand. Sie blickte kurz zu Luna und Ron, die ihnen verständnisvoll zunickten. So eine Versöhnung feierte man am liebsten zu zweit.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde danach, kamen Harry und Hermine zuhause an. Sofort zog Harry sie wieder in seine Arme und sah ihr in die Augen.  
  
„Ich muss morgen früh zusammen mit ein paar anderen Auroren für eine zeitlang fort. Es ist ein Geheimauftrag", flüsterte er leise.  
  
Hermine nickte: „Ich weiß, Ginny hat es mir gesagt."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir fort sein werden", seine Stimme klang fast heiser, sanft strich er ihr durch das Haar.  
  
Mühsam schluckte Hermine die Tränen in ihrer Kehle hinunter: „Dann bleib bitte noch die ganze Nacht bei mir", hauchte sie ihm entgegen.  
  
Harry antwortete ihr nicht, doch seine Lippen auf ihren den ihren und seine Hände auf ihrer brennenden Haut waren Antwort genug. Plötzlich hob er sie hoch und trug sie hinüber, in ihr Zimmer, um sie gleich darauf, sanft auf ihrem Bett nieder zu legen. Er streifte seinen Umhang ab und Hermine schloss ihn in ihre Arme.  
  
Ein Kuss und Harrys leise Stimme weckten Hermine. Sie räkelte sich wohlig und öffnete sie Augen. Die Morgendämmerung warf ein fahles Licht in das Zimmer.  
  
„Ich muss gehen", murmelte Harry leise.  
  
Hermine spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie Harry wieder in ihren Armen halten konnte? Tage, Wochen oder gar Monate.  
  
„Ich werde versuchen dir zu schreiben. Aber ich weiß nicht, wann es möglich sein wird. Der Auftrag ist sehr geheim und niemand darf wissen, wo wir sind. Das Risiko ist groß, dass irgendjemand die Post abfängt."Erklärte er sanft.  
  
Hermine nickte verstehend, doch der Druck in ihrem Herzen verstärkte sich. Nicht genug, dass sie Harry nicht bei sich haben würde, sie würde wahrscheinlich so gut wie nichts von ihm hören.  
  
„Pass auf dich auf...."brachte sie mühsam hervor und kämpfte eisern gegen die Tränen, sie wollte nicht, dass er sie weinen sah, denn offenbar fiel auch ihm dieser Abschied sehr schwer.  
  
„Ich liebe dich, meine wunderschöne Hermine."Flüsterte er nochmals, strich ihr sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange und küsste sie zärtlich. Dann stand er plötzlich ruckartig auf und lief auf die Zimmertür zu.  
  
„Harry!"Rief Hermine und sprang gleichzeitig aus dem Bett. Er hatte gerade die Türklinke berührte, als sie ihm um den Hals fiel. „Ich liebe dich Harry. Bitte pass auf dich auf."Nochmals küsste sie ihn begierig, bevor sie ihn wieder los ließ.  
  
Harry lächelte und schluckte, Hermine konnte Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern sehen. Er sagte nichts, aber Hermine sah in seinem Gesicht, alles was sie wissen musste. Er liebte sie ebenfalls von ganzem Herzen und der Grund für sein Schweigen war, dass es so schwer für ihn war zu gehen. Er drückte nochmals ihre Hand und drehte sich dann um.  
  
Hermine eilte zum Fenster und sah ihm unten aus dem Haus treten. Sein Kopf schnellte nach oben und für einen Augenblick trafen sich nochmals ihre Blicke, bevor Harry mit schnellen Schritten die Straße hinunter lief.  
  
„Ich liebe dich Harry...."flüsterte Hermine und jetzt konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, die gnadenlos ihre Wangen hinunter rollten. „Ich liebe dich...."Weinend lehnt sie ihre Stirn gegen das kühle Fenster. 


	21. Sehnsucht

Kapitel 21 Sehnsucht  
  
Die Tage nach Harrys Abreise verstrichen träge, Stunde um Stunde quälte sich nur so dahin. Hermine vermisste ihn und sie machte sich Sorgen. Seine berufliche Tätigkeit als Auror war nicht ohne Risiko und irgendwelche Geheimaufträge des Ministeriums waren meist besonders gefährlich.  
  
Oft lag Hermine nachts wach in ihrem Bett und dachte an Harry. Ging es ihm gut? War er unverletzt? War er in Gefahr? Sie wusste, sie konnte nicht die nächsten Wochen damit verbringen sich ständig Sorgen zu machen, das würde an ihren eigenen körperlichen Kräften zehren, aber dennoch wusste sie nicht wie sie dagegen angehen sollte.  
  
Eigentlich war Hermines es gewöhnt, sich um Harry zu sorgen. Seit sie ihn kannte hatte sie Angst um ihn gehabt. Angst, dass er in Schwierigkeiten geriet, Angst dass Voldemort ihn töten könnte, Angst, dass ihm etwas bei seiner Arbeit passiert. Und jetzt wo sie ihn liebte, war es noch schlimmer.  
  
Seufzend blickte sie von ihrem Pergament auf, sie hatte begonnen jeden Tag, den Harry nicht da war einen Brief an ihn zu schreiben. Vielleicht würde ja eines Morgens plötzlich eine Eule vor dem Fenster sitzen und ihr einen Brief von Harry bringen, dann wollte sie bereit sein, um ihm einen zurückzusenden.  
  
Doch die Tage verstrichen und keine Eule klopfte an ihr Fenster. Harry hatte ihr gesagt, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht schreiben konnte und dennoch.... Was hätte sie dafür gegeben ihn jetzt in die Arme schließen zu können. Die Sehnsucht in ihrem Herzen breitete sich mehr und mehr aus und schmerzte fürchterlich.  
  
Inzwischen waren über vier Wochen vergangen, seitdem Harry gegangen war. Es war ein regnerischer Morgen und Hermine schlug langsam die Augen auf. Sie hatte nicht gut geschlafen, sie so oft hatte sie sich lange hin und hergewälzt, bis sie endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfiel. Seufzend rappelte sie sich hoch. Trist und düster war dieser Morgen. Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als eine plötzliche Welle der Übelkeit sie erfasste. Hastig sprang Hermine auf und eilte ins Bad, ihr war so schlecht, dass sie sich über der Toilette erbrach. Zitternd und den bitteren Geschmack des Erbrochenen im Mund setzte sie sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Badezimmerwand.  
  
„Das kommt davon, dass du zu wenig isst und zu wenig schläfst Hermine", murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was sie am Vorabend gegessen hatte. Bis ihr schließlich einfiel, dass sie nichts gegessen hatte, zwar hatte sie sich einen Teller Suppe warm gemacht, doch ihn schließlich unangerührt wieder in die Küche gestellt. „Hermine das muss aufhören! Du wirst heute erst mal anständig essen. Harry wäre bestimmt sauer, wenn er wüsste, was du tust."  
  
Langsam rappelte sie sich hoch. Die Übelkeit war so plötzlich verschwunden, wie sie aufgetaucht war. Im Laufe des Tages zwang sich Hermine regelmäßig etwas zu essen. Doch am nächsten Morgen stellte sich die gleiche Übelkeit wie am Tag zuvor ein. Hermine führte es darauf zurück, dass sie in den letzten Wochen zu wenig gegessen hatte und sich ihr Magen erst wieder daran gewöhnen musste. Aber obwohl sie jetzt regelmäßig aß, ging es mit ihrer Übelkeit weiter. Den Gedanken an eine Viruserkrankung verwarf sie recht schnell, den sie hatte keine sonstigen Symptome. Auch eine Schwangerschaft konnte sie ausschließen, denn schließlich hatte sie regelmäßig den Trank eingenommen, den sie zur Verhütung gebraut hatte. Hermine nahm sich vor einen Heiler-Kollegen um seine Meinung zu fragen, sollte in den nächsten zwei Tagen keine Besserung eintreten.  
  
Hermine hatte an diesem Tag frei und sie war freudig überrascht, als am Nachmittag Ginny mit Tristan und Isolde auf einen Besuch vorbeikam. Die kleine Isolde lachte ihre Patentante strahlend an und Hermine nahm sie zu gerne auf den Arm.  
  
„Uff, ich hoffe du bist uns nicht böse, dass wir dich so überfallen. Aber ich hab schon eine Weile nichts vor dir gehört und wollte mal nach dir sehen."Sagte Ginny und ließ sich erschöpft auf Hermines Sofa fallen. „Ich war gerade mit den beiden in der Winkelgasse einkaufen und jetzt bin ich total erledigt."  
  
„Es ist schön dich zu sehen Ginny."Hermine setzte sich mit Isolde auf den Arm neben sie. Tristan hatte ein kleines Spielzeugauto dabei, das die verschiedensten Motorengeräusche von sich gab und fliegen konnte. Er hatte es sich auf dem Boden bequem gemacht und spielte ruhig.  
  
„Jetzt sag mal wie es dir geht Hermine, du sieht etwas blass und erschöpft aus."Bemerkte Ginny und betrachtet Hermine kritisch.  
  
„Es geht schon! Mir fehlt nur Harry so sehr! Ich vermisse ihn schrecklich. Es ist so furchtbar nicht zu wissen, wo er ist, oder wann er zurückkommt und ob es ihm gut geht."Sagte Hermine und wiegte die Isolde sanft in ihrem Arm hin und her. Die Augen der kleinen fielen zu und sie schlief langsam ein.  
  
„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen Hermine. Ich bin sicher, dass es Harry gut geht. Aber mir scheint, dass dich noch etwas anderes bedrückt."  
  
Hermine blickte Ginny verständnislos an. „Mich bedrückt nichts Ginny."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, Hermine du siehst irgendwie aus, als wenn... Ich weiß auch nicht irgendwas fehlt dir doch."Ginny konnte es nicht erklären, warum sie fand, dass Hermine schlecht aussah.  
  
„Es ist nichts besonders.... mir geht es nur die ganze Zeit nicht gut. Mir ist jeden morgen schlecht. Ich hab mir schon vorgenommen mich mal untersuchen zu lassen. Obwohl ich selber Heilerin bin, kann ich es mir nicht ganz erklären."  
  
Ginny schwieg einen Augenblick lang, dann räusperte sie sich: „Hermine ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass du schwanger sein könntest?"  
  
Hermine lachte: „Das kann nicht sein Ginny. Ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen und regelmäßig einen Trank eingenommen."  
  
„Mhmmm.... ich weiß nicht Hermine... es ist doch irgendwie.... seltsam oder?"Grübelte Ginny.  
  
„Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?"lachte Hermine. „Warte ich zeig dir, was ich eingenommen habe."Sie reichte Ginny Isolde und lief ins Badezimmer. Dort öffnete sie den Schrank und holte die kleine Flasche mit dem silbernen Verschluss heraus. Sie lief wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und reichte Ginny die Flasche. „Hier siehst du, der wirkt hundertprozentig!"  
  
Ginny nahm die Flasche wortlos in die Hand und blickte auf das Etikett. „Ja den nehme ich auch, der wirkt wirklich."Sie wollte Hermine die Flasche schon wieder zurück reichen, doch dann blickte sie noch mal auf das Etikett. „Ähm, Hermine..."räusperte sie sich. „Du weißt aber schon, dass diese Tränke ein Verfallsdatum haben, oder?"  
  
„Natürlich weiß ich das. Sie dürfen keinen einzigen Tag abgelaufen sein, sonst wirken sie überhaupt nicht."Hermine schüttelte jetzt etwas verärgert den Kopf. Schließlich war sie Heilerin, sie kannte sich mit solchen Dingen aus.  
  
„Wann läuft dieser Trank ab?"fragte Ginny weiter und starrte immer noch auf das Etikett.  
  
„Erst in einem Monat. Warum fragst du so komisch?"  
  
Ginny reichte Hermine die Flasche: „Dann ließ doch mal bitte, was hier drauf steht."  
  
Hermine sah auf die Flasche in ihrer Hand. Und las laut vor: „Verfallsdatum 1. August!" Hermines Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„Wir haben aber bereits den 25. September liebe Hermine."Antwortete Ginny.  
  
„Das.... das kann nicht sein. Ich... ich hab doch...."stammelnd ließ Hermine sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Ich war mir ganz sicher....aber...."  
  
„Du hast dich wohl im Datum geirrt. Vielleicht hättest du nochmals drauf sehen sollen."  
  
„So etwas ist mir noch nie passiert!"Fassungslos saß Hermine da. Wie hatte ihr das nur passieren können. Harry war am 05. August abgereist und die Nacht davor hatten sie noch miteinander geschlafen. Natürlich hatte Hermine den Trank eingenommen, aber sie hatte an diesem Abend nicht auf das Datum geachtet. Konnte es sein... konnte es sein, dass sie wirklich schwanger war?  
  
„Ich denke du solltest dich besser untersuchen lassen", sagte Ginny und risse Hermine damit aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
Hermine blickte auf und nickte, sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Was, wenn sie wirklich schwanger war? Was würde Harry dazu sagen? Wo war Harry überhaupt? Sie fühlte sich, als wenn ein plötzliches Chaos über sie hereinbrechen würde.  
  
Dann spürte sie, wie Ginny den Arm um sie legte: „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken Hermine. Soll ich mit dir zusammen ins St. Mungos gehen?"  
  
Hermine spürte Erleichterung in ihrem Herzen. Ginny war eine wahre Freundin, sie war immer da, wenn man sie am nötigsten brauchte.  
  
„Ich kann natürlich auch alleine gehen. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mitkommen könntest."Sagte sie leise.  
  
„He, ich bin doch deine Freundin. Wir bringen die Kinder rasch zu meiner Mutter und dann gehe ich mit dir, in Ordnung?"  
  
Hermine nickte stumm und war schon wieder in ihren eigenen wirren Gedanken versunken.  
  
so jetzt bin ich mal über eure Kommentare zur Entwicklung der Dinge gespannt. Was haltet ihr davon? Ist die Idee bescheuert? 


	22. Und was jetzt?

Jetzt möchte ich euch mal wieder für all eure lieben reviews danken! Ich hatte solche Angst, wie ihr das letzte Kapitel aufnehmen würdet und war erfreut über die positive Resonanz. Danke!!!!!  
  
Das folgende Kapitel ist nicht besonders lang, aber ich wollte euch einfach nicht solange warten lassen. Viel Spaß beim lesen   
  
Kapitel 22 Und was jetzt?  
  
Keine halbe Stunde später saß Hermine auf einer Untersuchungsliege im St. Mungos Hospital. Sie hatte gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen, was in den letzten 30 Minuten alles passiert war. Ginny hatte rasch die Kinder mittels Flohpulver zu Mrs. Weasley gebracht und dann war sie gemeinsam mit Hermine ins Hospital appariert. Sie hatte sie in die entsprechende Abteilung geschoben und eine nette ältere Heilerin, die Hermine nur flüchtig vom sehen her kannte, hatte Hermine sofort untersucht.  
  
Irgendwie war Hermine während alle dem mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders. In ihrem Kopf vollführten ihren Gedanken eine wahre Achterbahnfahrt – rauf und runter. Sie konnte das alles gar nicht richtig erfassen. Wie hatte ihr das nur passieren können? Ausgerechnet ihr, die sonst immer so verlässlich war. Sie spürte Ginnys Hand auf ihrer Schulter und blickte auf. Die ältere Heilerin war verschwunden.  
  
„Sie kommt gleich wieder, sie will nur kurz die Ergebnisse auswerten", sagte Ginny, als sie merkte, wie Hermine fragend umherblickte. „Geht es dir gut?"  
  
Hermine nickte schwach: „Ja, ich bin nur...ein bisschen verwirrt..." stammelte sie und kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe.  
  
„Egal, was kommen wird. Mach dir keine Sorgen Hermine. Bestimmt wird alles gut."  
  
Hermine spürte eine tiefe Dankbarkeit für Ginny, die eine solche gute Freundin war.  
  
Die Heilerin kam wieder in den Raum zurück und Hermine spürte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals aufsteigen. Gleich würde sie es wissen..... Sie merkte, wie ihr Herz vor Nervosität raste.  
  
„Nun, also..."begann die Heilerin langsam und blickte auf den Notizblock in ihrer Hand und dann zu Hermine. „Die Diagnose ist eindeutig Miss Granger. Sie sind schwanger und zwar in der 6. Woche."  
  
Alles in Hermine erstarrt. Sie war also wirklich schwanger? Sie bekam ein Baby? Ein Baby von Harry? Ihr Kopf war plötzlich wie leer gefegt. Was würde jetzt geschehen? Wie sollte das alles vor sich gehen?  
  
Zum erstenmal in ihrem Leben war Hermine vollkommen ratlos. Sie fühlte sich im Augenblick nicht fähig einen sinnvollen Gedanken zu fassen. Sollte sie sich jetzt freuen? Oder sollte sie weinen? Das alles brach so plötzlich und unerwartet über sie herein, dass sie regelrecht unter Schock stand.  
  
„Der Fötus ist gesund und alles ist in Ordnung", fuhr die Heilerin fort und blickte wieder HHH auf ihr Klemmbrett. „Der errechnete Geburtstermin ist der 28.April nächsten Jahres. Aus all den Daten ergibt sich, dass das Datum der Zeugung der 04.August war. ...."  
  
Die Röte kroch Hermines Wangen hinauf, als sie hörte, wie die Heilerin sogar das Datum der Empfängnis vorlas. Es war also wirklich die Nacht gewesen, in der sie sich wieder mit Harry versöhnt hatte. Sie hatte daran gedacht, den Trank einzunehmen, doch die Tage davor mit all ihren Verwirrungen hatten sie vergessen lassen, auf das Datum zu achten.  
  
„Leiden sie unter morgendlicher Übelkeit?"fragte die Heilerin und riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
„Ja", antwortete sie knapp.  
  
„Dann empfehle ich ihnen einmal täglich diesen Trank einzunehmen". Sie reichte ihre eine kleine Philole mit einer gelblichen Flüssigkeit. „Ein Esslöffel davon reicht aus, um die Symptome zu unterdrücken. Ich empfehle außerdem, dass sie pünktlich in vier Wochen zur nächsten Vorsorgeuntersuchung erscheinen. Und noch etwas, ich konnte übrigens jetzt schon magische Fähigkeiten bei dem Kind erkennen. Zwar ist es nicht ungewöhnlich manchmal schon bei Babys magische Kraft zu erkennen. Aber noch nie habe ich die magische Aura, wie ich es nenne, bei einem ungeborenen Kind gespürt, geschweige denn in so einem frühen Stadium der Schwangerschaft."Die Heilerin lief zur Tür, der Fall schien damit für sie abgeschlossen sein. Doch dann drehte sie sich nochmals kurz um. „Oh übrigens, meine Glückwünsche!"Mit diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum.  
  
Hermine blieb wie betäubt zurück. Glückwünsche? Konnte man sie beglückwünschen? Sie blickte verstohlen auf ihren Bauch hinunter, in dem das kleine noch unbekannte Wesen zu wachsen begonnen hatte. Plötzlich durchstörmte sie ein Gefühl der Zuneigung für dieses Baby. Und obwohl alles noch so neu und verworren war, spürte Hermine doch bereits tief in ihrem Herzen, dass sie dieses Kind bereits jetzt liebte.  
  
„Komm ich bring dich nachhause!", sagte Ginny und nahm Hermine bei der Hand.  
  
Ginny war noch eine zeitlang bei Hermine geblieben, aber irgendwann musste sie wieder ihre Kinder abholen. Als sie ging, umarmte sie Hermine und sagte: „Hab keine Angst, alles wird gut Hermine, glaub mir. Und ich bin immer für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst. Ok?"  
  
Auch Hermine umarmte Ginny fest. Sie flüsterte ein leises „Danke", und Ginny verabschiedete sich.  
  
Jetzt stand Hermine vor dem offenen Fenster und starrte in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Wo war Harry jetzt? Würde er bald zurückkommen? Was würde er zu ihrer Schwangerschaft sagen? Würde er sich freuen? Konnte sie überhaupt eine gute Mutter sein?  
  
Zweifel plagten Hermine. Die Rolle war ungewohnt und neu. Wenn sie doch nur gleich mit Harry hätte sprechen können. Doch sie war dazu verdammt zu warten, bis er wieder zurückkam. Seufzend legte sie sich ins Bett und versuchte einzuschlafen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermine, weil etwas leicht in den Finger zwickte. Sie schrak auf und erblickte einen kleinen Waldkauz, der auf ihrem Bett saß und ihr sein Bein entgegenstreckte. Sie hatte in der Nacht das Fenster offengelassen und er war hereingeflattert. Hermine nahm ihm den Brief ab und erkannte Harrys Handschrift.  
  
Nervös rollte sie das Pergament auf.  
  
Liebste Hermine,  
  
du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr du mir fehlst. Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Leider ist es mir nur möglich diesen kurzen Brief zu schicken, da wir gleich wieder aufbrechen. Ich wünscht ihr würde etwas von dir hören, aber auch das geht nicht, denn aus Gründen der Geheimhaltung, darfst du mir nicht antworten.  
  
Unsere Mission läuft sehr erfolgreich und wenn alles gut geht, werde ich in ca. 10 Tagen wieder bei dir sein. Ich hoffe es sehr!  
  
Ich muss jetzt leider aufhören, denn gerade kam das Zeichen zum Aufbruch.  
  
Vergiss eines nicht Hermine: Ich liebe dich!  
  
Dein Harry  
  
Eine Träne rollte langsam an ihrer Wange hinunter: „Ich liebe dich auch Harry!"flüsterte sie leise. „Hoffentlich bist du bald wieder bei mir - oder sollte ich sagen bei uns?"Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und drückte Harrys Brief an ihr Herz. 


	23. Werdende Väter

Kapitel 23 Werdende Väter  
  
Der Gedanke, dass sie Mutter werden würde, beschäftigte Hermine Tag und Nacht. Als tagsdarauf ihre Mutter anrief, war Hermine kurz davor ihr von der Neuigkeit zu erzählen. Doch nach einer kurzen Überlegung verwarf sie den Gedanken. Niemand sollte zunächst etwas davon erfahren, Harry sollte der erste sein, dem sie es sagte. Natürlich wusste Ginny davon, aber Hermine wusste, dass sie sich auf Ginnys Verschwiegenheit verlassen konnte. Außerdem wollte sie erst wissen, wie Harry reagieren würde, sie konnte nicht zu ihren Eltern sagen: „Mum, Dad ich bin schwanger aber ich weiß nicht, wie es weitergehen wird."  
  
Solch ein Zeichen der Schwäche konnte sie nicht zulassen. In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte Hermine immer gewusst, wie es weitergehen solle. Also würde sie abwarten, wie Harry reagieren würde um dann eine Entscheidung für ihre Zukunft und die ihres Babys zu treffen.  
  
In ihrem Herzen wusste sie zwar, dass Harry sie niemals mit dem Kind alleine lassen würde, aber sie wollte auch keinesfalls, dass er es nur als eine Art Verpflichtung sah. Sie wusste auch, dass er sie liebte, aber vielleicht kam ihm das doch alles zu überraschend und zu früh.  
  
Eine Entscheidung hatte sie allerdings schon getroffen. Ganz gleich was auch immer geschehen würde, sie würde dieses Kind bekommen und sie würde es lieben mit ihrem ganzen Herzen.  
  
Ein grünliches Licht erschien in ihrem Kamin und kurz darauf erschien Rons Kopf in den Flammen.  
  
„Hermine bist du da?"Rief er laut durch den Raum.  
  
„Hallo Ron", Hermine trat lächelnd vor den Kamin. „Was gibt es denn?"  
  
„Hi Hermy! Wir wollten nur wissen, ob du nicht rasch auf einen Sprung bei uns vorbeikommen willst. Wir veranstalten hier spontan eine kleine Party. Ginny, Neville und auch Fred und Geroge sind mit ihren Familien da. Meine Eltern und Lunas Dad kommen auch noch vorbei. Es ist wirklich lustig. Komm doch rüber."  
  
„Was gibt es denn zu feiern?"fragte Hermine verwirrt.  
  
„Ach.... na ja... wir erzählen es dir, wenn du da bist. Bitte komm doch..." Er grinste sie zaghaft an.  
  
„Also gut ich komme. Ich hab ohnehin nichts zu tun."Versprach Hermine. Die Zusammenkunft mit ihren Freunden würde sie ein wenig von ihren Grübeleien ablenken.  
  
„Super. Bis gleich!"Und schon war Rons Kopf verschwunden.  
  
Hermine holte ihren Umhang und ging dann zum Kamin hinüber. Normalerweise wäre sie vor das Haus von Ron und Luna appariert. Aber irgendjemand hatte ihr mal erzählt, dass apparieren während einer Schwangerschaft nicht zu empfehlen wäre. Sie wusste nicht, ob es stimmte oder nur ein Gerücht war, aber in diesem Augenblick entschied sie sich gegen das Apparieren und beschloss mit Flohpulver zu reisen, das war zwar unbequemer aber damit war sie jedenfalls auf der sicheren Seite.  
  
Als sie mit rußverschmierten Wangen im Haus der Weasleys ankam, herrschte schon ein reges Treiben in der Küche. Alle anderen waren bereits da und lachten und begannen den Tisch zu decken.  
  
Ron drehte sich zu Hermine um, als er entdeckte, dass sie aus dem Kamin trat.  
  
„Warum reist du denn mit Flohpulver? Du apparierst doch sonst immer." Fragend zog er die Stirn kraus.  
  
„Ach nur so... kein bestimmter Grund..."versuchte Hermine seiner Frage auszuweichen. Sie fing Ginnys Blick auf, Ginny wusste natürlich warum.  
  
„Kann ich nicht verstehen... Aber ist ja egal. Freut mich, dass du da bist."Sagte Ron und umarmte sie.  
  
Dann wurde Hermine mit einem lauten Hallo von allen begrüßt. Schließlich war alles vorbereitet und munter plappernd saßen alle am Tisch und aßen.  
  
Plötzlich räusperte Ron sich: „He könnt ihr mir alle mal zuhören!"Doch das Geplapper in der Runde ging einfach weiter. „He Hallo! Ich will euch was sagen!"Ron klopfte mit dem Löffel gegen sein Glas. Jetzt endlich hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der anwesenden.  
  
„Was gibt es denn so wichtiges Ronny-Schätzen?"fragte Fred und kassierte dafür von Ron einen finstern Blick.  
  
„Also Luna und ich wollen euch allen was sagen", er blickte kurz zu seiner Frau und Luna lächelte sanft. Hermine bemerkte, dass sich Rons Wangen leicht rosa färbten. „Also gut, schade, dass Harry noch in dieser Runde fehlt...."  
  
PLOP!!!  
  
Ein lautes Geräusch hinter ihnen veranlasste alle sich umzudrehen und ganz plötzlich stand Harry in der Küche, er war soeben appariert.  
  
„Harry!"Rief Ron überrascht aus.  
  
Hermines Herz machte einen mächtigen Satz.  
  
„Hi! Sagt mal findet hier irgendwas besonderes statt?"Er grinste breit in die Runde. Er wirkte ziemlich müde und Hermine sah bereits aus der Entfernung, dass er einige Kratzer im Gesicht hatte, aber er war gesund und munter. Jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten, sie musste zu Harry. Rasch sprang Hermine von ihrem Stuhl auf.  
  
„Harry", flüsterte sie und als er ihr sein Gesicht zuwandte, sah sie wie seine Augen bei ihrem Anblick strahlten.  
  
Jetzt rannte sie zu ihm und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Harry! Du bist wieder da", flüsterte sie an sein Ohr, während sie spürte, wie er sie an sich zog.  
  
„Hermine du hast mir so gefehlt", flüsterte er zurück und dann küsste er sie leidenschaftlich.  
  
„Uuuuuhhhh, Ollala!"Rief Fred und bekam einen Rippenstoß von seiner Mutter verpasst.  
  
Hermine ließ Harry nur wiederwillig los und drehte sich zu den vielen Augenpaaren um.  
  
„Schön das du doch da bist Harry."Grinste Ron. „Kommt setzt euch wieder."  
  
Hermine nahm seine Hand und führte ihn zum Tisch, wo sie sich nebeneinander niederließen. Sie hielt weiterhin seine Hand und Harry legte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille.  
  
„Also was geht hier vor?"fragte er grinsend.  
  
„Das wollte Ron gerade erklären, bevor du hier aufgetaucht bist."Sagte George.  
  
„Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass wir alle hier sind?"Fragte Ron und blickte zu Harry.  
  
„Ich bin gerade erst zurückgekommen. Hermine war nicht zuhause, also hab ich erst mal bei Ginny und Neville nachgefragt, die waren auch nicht da aber euer Hauselft hat mit gesagt, dass ihr hier seid. Also bin ich natürlich gleich hergekommen."Erklärte Harry und Hermine spürte, dass sich sein Druck auf ihre Taille verstärkte.  
  
Wie gut es tat, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen, seine Berührung zu spüren. Ihr Herz quoll förmlich über vor Freude.  
  
„Jetzt aber mal zur Sache. Also der Grund, worum wir euch alle heute hier hergebeten haben ist, dass wir eine Ankündigung zu machen haben,"fuhr Ron fort. „Also Luna und ich.... nun... wir...."Er wirkte jetzt ein wenig verlegen und stammelte.  
  
„Es ist so, dass wir ein Baby bekommen. Ich bin schwanger!", kam ihm Luna jetzt kurz und bündig zu Hilfe.  
  
Ein regelrechter Tumult brach jetzt los. Mrs. Weasley kreischte und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. Mr. Lovegood lachte laut auf. Die Zwillinge klatschten Ron von jeder Seite auf die Schultern, so dass er beinah umgefallen wäre. Alle gratulierten herzlich den werdenden Eltern. Auch Hermine gratulierte ihnen, während sie neben Harry stand. Doch ein seltsames Rauschen lag in ihren Ohren. Luna bekam ebenfalls ein Baby....Würden sie sich auch alle so freuen, wenn sie verkünden würde, dass sie schwanger war? Würde Harry dann ebenfalls so erfreut lachen? Hermine fühlte sich ein wenig schwindelig im Kopf, während sie dem Geplapper um sie herum lauschte.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"fragte Harry plötzlich und blickte sie mit seinen hellgrünen Augen an. „Du bist so still und auch ein wenig blass."  
  
„Nein, nein mir geht es gut", antwortete Hermine hastig und versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
Plötzlich spürte sie, wie jemand ihren Arm drückte und als sie sich umdrehte sah sie Ginny, die sie aufmerksam ansah. Ginny war die Einzige im Raum die alles wusste und Hermine konnte an ihrem Blick erkennen, dass sie sich denken konnte, was jetzt in Hermine vorging.  
  
„Trink ein Butterbier", sagte Ginny und reichte Hermine eine Flasche. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass auch alle anderen eine Flasche in der Hand hielten, um den jungen Eltern zuzuprosten.  
  
„Wann wird das Kind den kommen?"fragte Mrs. Weasley unvermittelt.  
  
„Im April", antwortete Luna lächelnd.  
  
Hermine fing an zu husten. Sie hatte gerade einen Schluck Butterbier genommen und sich verschluckt als sie Lunas Antwort hörte.  
  
Harry klopfte ihr besorgt auf den Rücken.  
  
„Geht schon wieder!"Hustete Hermine. „Hab mich nur verschluckt", sagte sie als die umstehenden sie anblickten.  
  
In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken, nicht genug, dass Luna ebenfalls schwanger war, auch ihr Kind würde im April zur Welt kommen. Hermine fühlte sich immer schwummeriger im Kopf.  
  
„Hermine, du siehst wirklich blass aus. Geht es dir wirklich gut?"Sie nahm verschwommen die besorgte Stimme von Harry war.  
  
„Ich glaube ich muss ein wenig an die frische Luft", antwortete Hermine und strebte auf die Tür zu. Harry nahm ihren Arm und führte sie hinaus. Die kühle klare Nachtluft umfing sie und Hermine hatte das Gefühl endlich wieder richtig durchatmen zu können. Der Schwindel in ihrem Kopf begann sich aufzulösen.  
  
„Geht es dir wieder besser?"fragte Harry sanft.  
  
Hermine nickte: „Ja muss wohl die stickige Luft gewesen sein." Jetzt wo sie alleine waren, schloss sie ihn erneut in ihre Arme. „Ich hab dich so furchtbar vermisst Harry. Geht es dir gut?"  
  
„Ja mir geht es gut. Alles ist bestens gelaufen, nur ein paar kleine Katzer, sonst nichts. Unsere Mission war ein voller Erfolg. Auch ich habe dich sehr vermisst Mine."Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und streichelte mit seinen Daumen vorsichtig ihre Wangen. „Du bist so wunderschön Hermine, weißt du das?"  
  
Hermine lächelte, er war so sanft, so lieb, so unwiderstehlich. Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie seufzte und erwiderte seinen Kuß. Ihr Sorgen und Ängste waren schlagartig vertrieben und zum ersten mal hatte sie das Gefühl dass Ginny recht hatte, alles würde gut werden.  
  
Heute jedoch würde sie Harry noch nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählen. Heute wollte sie ihn nur bei sich haben. Seine Anwesenheit genießen und nichts aber auch rein gar nichts zwischen sie kommen lassen. Sie war so glücklich ihn wieder hier zu haben. Morgen dann konnten sie ihn Ruhe über alles reden. Sie fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein strubbeliges Haar. „Lass uns nicht zu spät nachhause gehen, ja?"flüsterte er an ihr Ohr und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper bei seinen Worten. Sie nickte zustimmend und küsste ihn erneut. 


	24. Harry ich muss dir etwas sagen

So, jetzt will ich euch nicht länger auf die „Folter spannen"und euch dieses wichtige Kapitel lesen lassen. Anstatt die lästige Hausarbeit (wie z.B. meinen Berg Bügelwäsche) zu erledigen, habe ich mich lieber an den PC gesetzt und dieses Kapitel geschrieben (das macht mehr Spaß, als bügeln hi,hi). Ok, ich hoffe also, dass ihr es zu schätzen wisst, dass ich euretwegen meinen Haushalt vernachlässige....Ein bisschen Magie wäre da manchmal nicht schlecht, dann würde ich mit dem Schwung eines Zauberstabes alles erledigen. Aber jetzt zum eigentlichen Thema hier, viel Spaß beim lesen und ich hoffe ich bekomme wieder einen Haufen Rückmeldungen von Euch (ich bin süchtig nach euren reviews g).  
  
Kapitel 24 „Harry ich muss dir etwas sagen..."  
  
Seit nunmehr einer halben Stunde war Hermine wach. Sie lag direkt neben Harry und beobachtete seinen friedlichen Schlaf. Wie niedlich er doch aussah, wenn er so schlief, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, eine Hand hatte er auf ihre Taille gelegt, Hermine sinnierte über den vergangenen Abend nach. Wie aufgeregt ihr Herz gehüpft hatte, als Harry plötzlich wieder da war, wie Ron und Luna verkündet hatten, dass sie ein Baby bekamen. Ein Baby.... ja auch sie bekam ein Baby und sie hatte Harry noch nichts davon gesagt. Wie sollte sie es ihm sagen? Wie sagte man einem Mann, dass man ein Kind von ihm bekam? Die Grübeleien bewirkten, dass Hermine nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, ihr Hals fühlte sich trocken an und sie beschloss aufzustehen, um sich ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Vorsichtig versuchte sie Harrys Hand von sich herunterzuschieben, doch Harry zog sie näher an sich heran.  
  
„Bleib bei mir", murmelte er verschlafen.  
  
„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich brauch nur ein Glas Wasser", flüsterte Hermine und Harry ließ sie sanft los.  
  
Leise huschte sie aus dem Schlafzimmer und in die Küche hinüber. Sie tapperte barfuss über den kühlen Küchenfußboden, nahm ein Glas aus dem Schrank und drehte den Wasserhahn an der Spüle auf. Sie blickte aus dem Küchenfenster und sah den Mond der voll und hell vom Himmel schien. Es war eine seltsam ruhige und sternenklare Nacht. Ihr Blick glitt über die Arbeitsfläche an der Spüle und blieb bei der kleinen Philole mit der gelblichen Flüssigkeit hängen, die sie zur Unterdrückung der morgendlichen Übelkeit einnahm. Da war wieder dieses Gefühl der Unruhe in ihr, die Philole erinnerte sie daran, dass die Tatsache ihrer Schwangerschaft unumgänglich war und dass sie es Harry sagen musste.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich um. Harry stand mit verstrubbeltem Haar und nur in Boxershorts gekleidet in der Küchentür.  
  
„Ich brauch auch was zum trinken, es ist so warm heute nacht."Murmelte und gesellte sich zu Hermine an die Spüle. Sie reichte ihm ein Glas und er trank es in einem Zug leer, dann legte er den Arm um sie.  
  
„Was ist los Hermine?"fragte er leise.  
  
„Nichts...ich hab nur... ein wenig nachgedacht."Stammelte sie. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass etwas ist?"  
  
Harry gluckste leise: „Mine ich kenn dich schon so lange. Glaubst du, du kannst mir etwas vormachen, wenn dich etwas bedrückt?"  
  
Hermine seufzte, drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn in die Augen: „ Du hast recht, es gibt etwas, dass ich mit dir besprechen muss. Aber ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich nicht, wo oder besser gesagt wie ich anfangen soll."  
  
Er umfasst ihr Gesicht zärtlich mit einer Hand, während die andere sanft ihren Rücken streichelte: „He, du weißt du kannst mir alles erzählen. Außerdem will auch ich etwas mit dir besprechen. Es ist sehr wichtig. Aber fang du an."  
  
Hermine zog jetzt die Stirn kraus, was wollte Harry mit ihr besprechen? Sie fühlte einen Kloß in ihrer Kehle aufsteigen, konnte sie ihm sagen, dass sie schwanger war, wenn er vielleicht irgendeine andere Planung im Kopf hatte? Hermine kam zu dem Schluss, dass zunächst er beginnen sollte, damit sie wusste, wie sie mit ihrer Nachricht reagieren sollte.  
  
„Fang du an Harry".  
  
Sie spürte, wie Harry einen Moment lang zögerte. Waren es keine guten Neuigkeiten? Ängstlich zog sich ihr Magen krampfhaft zusammen. Sie sah, wie Harry schluckte, bevor er zu sprechen anfing.  
  
„Also gut! Hör zu Mine, ich habe während meiner Abwesenheit viel nachgedacht. Über dich, über mich und über unsere Zukunft...."Er machte eine Pause und Hermine spürte ein unruhiges zittern in sich. Wollte er etwa, dass sie es langsamer angingen, dass sie sich trennten? Doch bevor Hermines Gedanken weitere unbändige Kreise ziehen konnten, sprach Harry weiter: „Du weißt ich liebe dich Hermine. Ich liebe dich mit ganzem Herzen und.... also ich habe erkannt, dass ich nicht ohne dich leben kann. Deshalb möchte ich dich immer an meiner Seite haben, bis zum Ende meines Lebens....Also..."Ganz plötzlich sank er vor Hermine auf die Knie und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. „Hermine willst du meine Frau werden?"  
  
In Hermines Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander, sie hatte schon mit dem schlimmsten gerechnet und jetzt kniete Harry hier vor ihr und machte ihr einen Heiratsantrag. Sie spürte, wie die Tränen in ihre Augen schossen und sich ein Gefühl der Wärme in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Harry sah zu ihr auf, blickte sie mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen an, diesen Augen die so voller Liebe leuchteten. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie ihre Stimme wiederfinden würde, so sehr war sie von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt. Doch irgendwie brachte sie ein „Ja, Ja sehr gerne", hervor bevor die Tränen sich ihren Weg bahnten und ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Hermine nahm nicht richtig wahr, wie Harry aufstand, aber sie spürte seine Arme um sich und fühlte seine weichen Lippen auf ihren.  
  
Er lachte heiser: „Hermine ich liebe dich."  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch Harry."Antwortete Hermine, bevor er sie erneut leidenschaftlich küsste.  
  
Dann wurde Hermine bewusst, dass sie ihm immer noch nicht ihr eigenes Geheimnis verraten hatte. Es war nicht fair, seinen Antrag einfach anzunehmen, ohne ihm vorher zu sagen. Vielleicht wollte Harry überhaupt keine Kinder. Vielleicht wollte er sie nicht mehr heiraten, wenn er wusste, dass er schon bald Vater werden würde. Sie musste es ihm JETZT sagen. Sanft schob sie ihn von sich.  
  
„Harry hör zu!"Sagte sie und musste ihn erneut von ihren Lippen fortschieben. „Ich habe ja zu deinem Antrag gesagt und ich meine es wirklich so. Ich möchte dich sehr gerne heiraten."Bei ihren Worten huschte ein Strahlen über sein Gesicht. „Aber bevor du dich dazu entschließt mich wirklich zu heiraten, muss ich dir vorher etwas sagen. Vielleicht willst du es dir dann nochmals überlegen...."  
  
Harry blickte sie verwirrt an und antwortete lachend: „Hermine ich hab meine Entscheidung schon lange getroffen, weshalb sollte ich sie jetzt überdenken?"  
  
Hermine kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe, das tat sie immer, wenn sie unsicher war.  
  
„Was ist los?"fragte Harry jetzt ernster, als er ihr ihm nur allzu bekannte Geste bemerkte.  
  
Sie seufzte laut und drehte sich halb von ihm weg: „Du solltest wissen, dass ich..."O Merlin, wie sollte sie es sagen? „Ich....ich bin schwanger Harry."Platzte es jetzt einfach aus ihr heraus. Für einen Augenblick lang lag eine merkwürdige Stille im Raum. Hermine wagte es nicht Harry anzusehen. Sie holte tief Luft, als keine Reaktion von ihm kam. „Du bist jetzt bestimmt geschockt! Es tut mir leid, ich hab nicht darauf geachtete, dass das Verfallsdatum des Verhütungstranks abgelaufen war. Aber es war bei unserer Versöhnung, ich war noch aufgewühlt von all dem, was vorher geschehen ist und dann so glücklich, dass du wieder bei mir warst, dass ich einfach den Kopf verloren habe und nicht auf ein Datum geachtet habe. Ich will nicht, dass du mich nur aus einer Art Verpflichtung jetzt heiratest. Es kommt alles so überraschend und ich kann verstehen, wenn dir das zuviel ist. Vielleicht willst du ja gar keine Kinder haben und schon gar nicht jetzt. Aber Harry ich werde dieses Kind auf jeden Fall bekommen und bin dir auch nicht böse, wenn du...."Sie hatte dies alles so schnell heruntergerasselt, dass sie Harry gar keine Möglichkeit ließ zu reagieren. Wie früher, hatte sie rasend schnell und ohne Luft zu holen geredet. Doch jetzt schnürten ihr die Tränen die Kehle zu und sie schluchzte.  
  
„Hermine!", sagte Harry und berührte jetzt sanft ihre Schulter. „Du... du bekommst ein Baby?"  
  
Hermine nickte nur, sie hatte ihre Stimme immer noch nicht wiedergefunden.  
  
„Mine bitte sieh mich an", sagte Harry und drehte sie sanft um. „Sieh mich an!"Er schob seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Doch Hermine hatte immer noch ihre Augen geschlossen. „Ich gebe zu, es kommt etwas unerwartet. Aber.... wirklich ein Baby? .... Ich meine, ich werde Vater?" In seiner Stimme lag ein Ton von Freude und Hermine öffnete daraufhin ihre Augen. Sie blickte in sein Gesicht und sah zu ihrer Überraschung, dass er strahlte. Seine Augen glitzerten und sein Mund lächelte breit.  
  
„Du... du freust dich?"fragte sie unsicher.  
  
„Ob ich mich freue?"lachte Harry laut auf. „Natürlich freue ich mich." Jetzt nahm er ihr Gesicht zwischen beide Hände und sah ihr in die Augen. „Hermine weißt du, was ich mir immer gewünscht habe? Was ich mir am meisten mein ganzes Leben lang schon gewünscht habe?"  
  
Hermine antwortete nicht, sie sah ihn nur an und wartete auf seine Antwort.  
  
„Eine Familie! Mein ganzes Leben lang habe ich mir eine Familie gewünscht. Ich selbst habe nie ein richtige gehabt, ok die Weasleys kamen oft einer Familie schon sehr nahe, aber dennoch... Und jetzt, jetzt werde ich eine haben. Ich werde eine Frau haben und ein Kind. Damit sind wir doch eine Familie!"Er grinste sie immer noch an.  
  
Und Hermine lächelte jetzt. Er freute sich wirklich. Sie wusste und fühlte es in ihrem Herzen. Er meinte es ehrlich, seine Freude war echt.  
  
„Ich hatte so Angst davor, wie du reagieren würdest!"brachte sie leise hervor.  
  
„Du Dummerchen!", lachte Harry und beugte sich vor, um sie zu küssen. „Ein Baby", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. „Ich werde Vater!"Und er lachte nochmals freudig auf. Dann hob er Hermine hoch und wirbelte sie voller überschwang herum.  
  
Hermine fühlte sich wie auf Wolken, ihr Herz fühlte sich plötzlich so frei und schwerelos an. Harry freute sich über das Baby und Harry wollte sie heiraten. Das alles war so überwältigend.  
  
„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie an sein Ohr, als sie Arme um seinen Nacken schlang.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete er, bevor er sie küsste. Dann ließ er sie vorsichtig wieder herunter und seine Hand wanderte zärtlich zu Hermines Bauch hinunter. „Ein Baby..."sagte er nochmals versonnen und Hermine fühlte, dass sie diese zwei Menschen – Harry und ihr noch ungeborenes Kind – mehr liebte, als alles anderes auf der Welt.  
  
Also ich hoffe, dass Kapitel ist nicht zu happy geworden. Ich meine, dass es nicht zu unrealistisch wirkt. Aber ich musste unseren lieben süßen Harry einfach so reagieren lassen. Es ging gar nicht anders, versteht ihr? Also seid gnädig zu der lieben Steffi, die manchmal etwas dazu neigt ihre Geschichten schnulzig zu werden lassen. 


	25. Bei den Grangers

ok, ok... ich gebe mich schon geschlagen und hab schnell ein neues Kapitel geschrieben. Ich hoffe es ist nicht zu schlecht geworden, bin mir da nämlich gerade nicht so sicher grübel.  
  
Kapitel 25 Bei den Grangers  
  
Gähnend öffnete Hermine die Augen und blinzelte verschlafen, als sie hochblickte, sah sie, dass Harry sie beobachtete. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und starrte sie mit seinen smaragdgrünen Augen intensiv an.  
  
„Guten Morgen!", murmelte Hermine verschlafen.  
  
Harry grinste: „Guten Morgen. Hast du gut geschlafen Mine?"  
  
„Mhmmm... Wunderbar. Ich hab geträumt, dass du mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hättest."Sagte sie neckend.  
  
„He das war kein Traum!"Rief Harry erbost aus. „Sag sofort, dass du weißt, dass es kein Traum war. Oder... oder ich kitzle dich."Seine Hände rutschten drohend zu ihrer Seite hinunter, bereit jederzeit zu zu schlagen.  
  
„Nein bitte, bitte nicht kitzeln..."fing Hermine an zu betteln.  
  
Doch Harry nahm keine Rücksicht auf ihr flehen, er begann ihre Seiten erbarmungslos zu kitzeln. „Los sag, dass es kein Traum war!"Befahl er immer noch grinsend.  
  
Hermine kicherte und wand sich unter seinen Händen. „Ok, ok...", lachte sie. „Es war kein Traum...bitte hör auf... aufhören". Keuchte sie.  
  
Harry stoppte sein kitzeln und zog sie näher in seine Arme. Sein Gesicht war dem ihren jetzt ganz nah und seine Augen funkelten: „Dann sag auch, dass du ja gesagt hast. Sag, dass du mich heiraten wirst."  
  
„Ja. Meine Antwort war ja und ich möchte dich heiraten Harry."Sagte Hermine und ihre Hand streichelte zärtlich über sein Gesicht. Plötzlich war die Heiterkeit aus ihren Gesichtern gewichen und sie sahen sie ernst und liebvoll an.  
  
„Weißt du...", begann Harry jetzt leise. „Als ich während all dieser Wochen weg war, da hab ich mir immer und immer wieder dein Gesicht in Erinnerung gerufen. Es war so klar und deutlich in meinem Kopf, als wenn du vor mir stehen würdest. Ich hab jede einzelne Sommersprosse gesehen, jedes funkeln deiner Augen, jedes kräuseln deiner Stirn, wenn du nachdenkst, einfach alles...."Er holte tief Luft. „Und da...da wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich dich liebe, wie sehr ich dich immer geliebt habe. Plötzlich wusste ich, dass ich nicht mehr ohne dich leben kann und will. Und in diesem Augenblick ist meine Entscheidung gefallen, dir einen Antrag zu machen. Du glaubst gar nicht wie sehr ich Angst davor hatte, dass du ihn ablehnen könntest..."  
  
Hermine lächelte sanft: „Aber du hast gemerkt, wie unbegründet deine Angst war. Oh Harry, auch ich kann und will nicht mehr ohne dich leben."Sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn.  
  
Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten murmelte Harry: „Wie geht es unserem Baby heute morgen?"Und sein Hand rutschte zu ihrem Bauch hinunter.  
  
„Ich denke gut."Antwortete sie lächelnd, sie konnte immer noch nicht ihr Glück fassen, dass Harry sich auf dieses Baby freute. „Wann sollen wir es den anderen sagen?"fragte sie plötzlich.  
  
„Ich denke wir können uns nicht mehr all zu viel Zeit lassen, oder? Weiß es noch überhaupt niemand?"  
  
„Nur Ginny! Sie hat mich überhaupt auf die Möglichkeit gestoßen, dass ich schwanger sein könnte. Ich hab ihr von meiner morgendlichen Übelkeit erzählt und ich war ja so überzeugt, den Verhütungstrank eingenommen zu haben, was ich ja auch habe, aber mir kam nicht die Idee, das er abgelaufen sein könnte. Aber sonst weiß es niemand....Also ich glaube wir sollten es zunächst meinen Eltern sagen, oder?"Fragend zog Hermine eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
„Du hast wohl recht. Ich meine deine Eltern sollten schließlich wissen, dass du heiraten willst und auch noch schwanger bist. Meinst du sie finden das ok? Also...mich als Schwiegersohn zu haben und so...."Mit einmal wirkte Harry etwas unsicher und Zweifel klang aus seiner Stimme.  
  
„He", lachte Hermine und zog ihn wieder in seine Arme. „Du weißt doch, dass meine Eltern dich mögen. Und selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, wäre es mir vollkommen egal. Du bist der Mann, den ich liebe, der Vater meines Kindes, da ist es nicht wirklich wichtig was meine Eltern denken."Erneut küsste sie ihn und Harry küsste sie leidenschaftlich zurück.  
  
„Ich werde heute mal meine Mutter anrufen und fragen, wann wir mal vorbeikommen können, ok?"  
  
Harry nickte zustimmend und begann erneut sie zu küssen.  
  
Am drauffolgenden Sonntag waren Harry und Hermine zum Essen bei ihren Eltern eingeladen. Harry wirkte zunehmend nervöser, als sie kurz vor Mittag vor dem großzügigen Haus der Grangers standen, dass eine gepflegten Vorgarten hatte.  
  
„Du brauchst wirklich nicht nervös zu sein", sagte Hermine und drückte sanft seine Hand, als sie auf die Eingangstür zuschritten.  
  
Die Grangers begrüßten ihre Tochter voller Freude und Hermine bekam kaum Luft unter der erdrückenden Umarmung ihrer Mutter.  
  
„Hermine mein Schatz, du hast dich schon seit über vier Wochen nicht mehr sehen lassen."Schimpfte Mrs. Granger und drückte Hermine einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange.  
  
„Es tut mir leid Mum", stammelte Hermine verlegen und schaffte es sich endlich aus der Umarmung freizumachen. „Mum, Dad ihr kennt Harry noch, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Ja natürlich. Hallo Harry", sagte Mr. Granger und reichte Harry lächelnd die Hand. „Kommt doch rein". Er trat beiseite und ließ Harry und Hermine endlich richtig das Haus betreten. „Ich glaube das letzte mal haben wir Harry gesehen bei..."begann ihr Vater zu grübeln.  
  
„Bei der Abschlussfeier in Hogwarts", fügte Harry ergänzend hinzu.  
  
„Ja stimmt! Ist schon eine weile her, aber schön, dass wir dich mal wiedersehen. Hermine hat uns natürlich immer noch von dir erzählt. Ich glaube du warst ziemlich viel unterwegs oder?"Fragte Mr. Granger, während sie alle ins Wohnzimmer liefen.  
  
„Kann man so sagen, ich bin Auror und manchmal ist man da auch oft im Ausland. Obwohl ich Zukunft mehr in England bleiben werde, ich hab nicht mehr vor, so oft ins Ausland zu reisen. Man hat mir angeboten, die Leitung einer kleinen Auroren-Abteilung hier zu übernehmen."  
  
Hermine sah rasch erstaunt zu ihm hinüber, dass hatte er ihr noch gar nicht erzählt. Harry warf ihr einen Blick zu der besagt: Tut mir leid, hab ich in der Aufregung wohl vergessen. Es war erstaunlich wie gut sie beide sich auch ohne Worte zu verstehen schienen. Hermine grinste zurück, damit er merkt, dass sie nicht sauer auf ihn war.  
  
„Was ist noch mal ein Auror?"fragte Mrs. Granger und sie alle setzen sich nun auf das Sofa. Mr. Granger setzte sich in den Sessel gegenüber.  
  
„Jemand der Schwarzmagier jagt, Mum. Er bringt sie nach Askaban – also ins Gefängnis."Erklärte Hermine ihrer Mutter.  
  
„Also so was wie ein Polizist?"Fragte ihre Mutter weiter.  
  
„Nicht ganz so Mum. Ein Auror jagt nur die wirklich bösen Zauberer, die wirklich schlimme verbotene Sachen tun. Keine kleinen Delikte. Wohl eher wie ein Sonderkommando bei der Polizei."Sprach Hermine belehrend weiter.  
  
„Oh", machte Mrs. Granger.  
  
„Das hört sich nicht so an, als ob der Job ohne Gefahren wäre", fügte Mr. Granger hinzu.  
  
„Manchmal leider nicht. Aber es ist auch nicht so schlimm, wie man vielleicht glauben mag. Man hat es nicht jeden Tag mit den wirklich schlimmen Schwarzmagiern zu tun."Sagte Harry grinsend. „Außerdem bin ich es mittlerweile wohl gewohnt, vorsichtig zu sein", fügte er hinzu und Hermine dacht, dass er wohl recht hatte. Bei all seinen Erlebnissen mit Voldemort lernte man wohl zwangsläufig auf alles acht zu geben.  
  
Sie plauderten noch eine ganze Weile gelassen weiter, bis Hermine spürte, dass es an der Zeit war, auf den Punkt der Sache zu kommen.  
  
„Mum, Dad", begann sie zaghaft. „Es gibt einen guten Grund, weshalb Harry und ich heute hier hergekommen sind. Also... ihr wisst es noch nicht aber, Harry und ich, wir sind seit einiger Zeit zusammen." Sie blickte rasch zu Harry hinüber und er ergriff ihre Hand.  
  
Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen ihrer Mutter: „Das erstaunt mich gar nicht". Sagte sie leise.  
  
Hermine blickte überrascht zu ihrer Mutter hinüber.  
  
„Oh Hermine glaubst du etwa du könntest Geheimnisse vor deiner Mutter haben?", fragte Mrs. Granger lächelnd. „Ich hab schon lange gemerkt, wie du von Harry redest. Eine Mutter merkt so etwas."  
  
„Dann hast du ja wohl mehr gemerkt, als ich", antwortete Hermine erstaunt und Harry gluckste leise.  
  
„Ich glaube du wolltest dir nie selbst eingestehen, dass du Harry liebst. Aber glaub mir, ich habe so etwas schon lange geahnt."  
  
Die Worte ihrer Mutter brachten Hermine ein wenig aus ihrem Konzept und sie wusste nicht so recht, wie sie weitermachen sollte. Harry kam ihr zu Hilfe.  
  
„Also war wir ihnen sagen wollen ist, dass wir beschlossen haben zu heiraten. Ich habe ihrer Tochter einen Antrag gemacht und sie hat ja gesagt. Ich hoffe, dass wir ihre Zustimmung bekommen werden."Er blickte erwartungsvoll zu Mr. und Mrs. Granger hinüber.  
  
„Heiraten?"fragte Mr. Granger erstaunt.  
  
Hermine nickte ihrem Vater zu.  
  
„Oh Hermine!"Rief Mrs. Granger vor Freude aus und fiel ihrer Tochter um den Hals. „Ach das freut mich aber wirklich."Wieder küsste sie Hermine mit einem lauten Schmatz auf die Wange.  
  
„Das sind aber noch nicht alle Neuigkeiten Mum", sagte Hermine und schob ihre Mutter sanft zurück. Fragend blickten ihre Eltern sie an. Hermine holte nochmals tief Luft, wie würden sie auf die Neuigkeit mit der Schwangerschaft reagieren?  
  
„Nachdem Harry mir den Antrag gemacht hatte, da hab ich ihm sagen müssen, dass nun...das ich schwanger bin. Ich bekomme ein Baby". So jetzt war es endlich raus!  
  
Eine ungewohnte Stille lag plötzlich über dem Raum. Und Hermines Herz klopft schnell in ihrer Brust. Was würden sie jetzt sagen? Sie spürte, wie Harry ihre Hand drückte, er war bei ihr egal, was kommen würde und sie fühlte sich stärker durch seine Anwesenheit.  
  
„Du bekommst ein Baby?"fragte Mr. Granger schließlich leise.  
  
Hermine nickte. Ihre Mutter legte sich die Hand auf den Mund.  
  
„Natürlich war das nicht geplant. Aber wir freuen uns trotzdem darüber", sagte Harry plötzlich und Hermine spürte, wie eine Welle der Freude über sie hereinbrach. Harry freute sich auf dieses Kind und allein das war es, was zählte.  
  
„Ach wir freuen uns doch auch", stieß Mrs. Granger plötzlich hervor und schloss Hermine zum dritten mal fest in ihre Arme. „Wir freuen uns doch mein Mädchen. Es kommt zwar etwas unerwartet, aber natürlich freuen wir uns."  
  
Hermine drückte sich an ihre Mutter und spürte Erleichterung in ihrem Herzen. Auch ihr Vater kam jetzt herüber und drückte sie an sich. „Auch wenn du jetzt erwachsen bist, heiraten wirst und bald selbst eine Mutter bist, hoffe ich doch, dass du immer mein kleines Mädchen sein wirst." Flüsterte er leise an ihr Ohr.  
  
Hermine verstand was er meinte, er hatte nur Angst sein Mädchen zu verlieren. „Natürlich Dad, ich bin immer deine Hermine."Flüsterte sie zurück, ohne dass Harry oder ihre Mutter es merkten.  
  
Sie sah, wie ihre Mutter jetzt auch Harry umarmte und grinste, als sie sah, wie er ihr über die Umarmung hinweg zuzwinkerte. Auch ihr Vater wandte sich jetzt Harry zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand: „Willkommen in unserer Familie Harry. Ich hoffe du weißt, was für einen Schatz du hier von uns bekommst. Hermine ist unser ein und alles und wir wollen vor allen Dingen, dass sie glücklich wird."  
  
„Ich werde alles tun, um sie glücklich machen. Das verspreche ich."Sagte Harry ernst und blickte Mr. Granger verstehend an.  
  
Mr. Granger nickte und murmelte: „Ich weiß, ich weiß..." 


	26. Die Verlobung

_Sorry, wenn ich nicht gerade so fleißig schreibe. Aber manchmal hat man eben ein paar Dinge, die einen ungemein beschäftigen, damit meine ich jetzt nicht unbedingt von der Zeit her, sondern die einem dauernd durch den Kopf gehen und einen dann natürlich bei solchen Sachen, wie schreiben ungemein hemmen. Man kann sich einfach nicht dazu aufraffen, eine schöne Geschichte zu schreiben! Versteht ihr was ich meine. Aber ich denke, dass es jetzt wieder besser werden wird, denn manchmal stellt sich dann heraus, das doch alles nicht so schlimm kommt, wie man befürchtet hat.  
  
Also verzeiht mit bitte, wenn ich für dieses Kapitel etwas Zeit gebraucht habe.  
_  
Kapitel 26 Die Verlobung  
  
Anlässlich des bevorstehenden Geburtstags von Mrs. Weasley waren Harry und Hermine dieses Jahr mal wieder in den Fuchsbau eingeladen. Die beiden hatten beschlossen die noch wenigen Tage bis dahin abzuwarten, um alle über Zukunftspläne zu unterrichten. Hermine hatte keinerlei Sorge deswegen, sie wusste, dass sich alle mit ihnen freuen würden. Seit sie es ihren Eltern gesagt hatten, hatte sie keine Angst mehr vor den Reaktionen anderer Leute.  
  
Ihre morgendliche Übelkeit hatte mittlerweile nachgelassen und Hermine benötigte nur noch selten den Trank, den ihr die Heilerin mitgegeben hatte. Ganz langsam konnte sie eine leichte Wölbung an ihrem Bauch entdecken, in dem ihr gemeinsames Kind langsam heranwuchs. Harry liebte es Hermines Bauch zu streicheln, wenn sie eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett lagen und gemeinsam in den Schlaf glitten. Diese Geste zauberte jedes Mal ein Lächeln auf Hermines Gesicht. Wieder und wieder konnte sie in Harrys Augen sehen, dass er sich wirklich freute. Seine wunderschönen hellgrünen Augen glitzerten dann noch strahlender.  
  
Hermine seufzte und lehnte sich gedankenverloren in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Ein dickes Buch über die neuesten Heiltränke lag auf dem Schreibtisch vor ihr, sie wollte noch mehrere Seiten davon lesen, aber die Konzentration fiel ihr heute nicht so leicht.  
  
Schwungvoll öffnete sich die Wohnzimmertür und Harry kam herein.  
  
„Hallo meine Süße", strahlte er, eilte zu ihr, zog sie vom Stuhl hoch und nahm sie in die Arme. Bevor sie irgendetwas erwidern konnte, küsste er sie leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen. Hermine war erstaunt über seinen Elan, doch sie genoss den Moment und erwiderte seinen Kuss ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, weshalb er so gut gelaunt war. Schließlich ließ er sie seufzend los und lächelte sie sanft an.  
  
„Was ist denn los?"fragte Hermine, ihr war noch ein wenig schwindelig von dem Kuss.  
  
„Hermine, weißt du eigentlich, dass du die schönste Frau der Welt bist?" Grinste er sie an.  
  
Hermine lachte und schlug ihm auf den Arm: „Du bist ein Quatschkopf Harry Potter. Nun sag schon was ist los?"  
  
„Es hat geklappt Mine?"Strahlte er.  
  
„Was? Was hat geklappt?"Verwirrt blinzelte sie ihn an.  
  
„Alles. Alles was ich heute erreichen wollte. Also..."er holte kurz Luft. „Erstens habe ich die Leitung in der Auroren-Abteilung für Süd-England bekommen!"  
  
Hermine jauchzte und umarmte ihn heftig: „Oh Harry ich bin ja so stolz auf dich."  
  
„Und dann..."er grinste, nahm ihre Hand und setzte sich mit ihr auf das Sofa. „Hermine, ich habe mir etwas überlegt. Also jetzt, da wir bald eine Familie sind, wird diese Wohnung doch wohl zu klein."  
  
Hermine sah sich in ihrem kleinen gemütlichen Wohnzimmer um. Ja es stimmte schon mit einem Kind würde diese Wohnung wirklich etwas eng werden. Auch sie hatte sich schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber noch nicht mit ihm darüber geredet.  
  
„Außerdem ist London nicht gerade der ideale Ort, um als Kind aufzuwachsen, oder? Zuviele Straßen, Autos, Menschen, Smog...Ich möchte, dass unser Kind irgendwo auf dem Land aufwächst, wo es Platz zum spielen gibt, wo die Luft rein ist..."Er blickte sie ernst an und Hermines Herz hüpfte vor Freude in ihrer Brust. Es gefiel ihr, wie sehr er sich doch bereits um ihr gemeinsames Kind sorgte. Sie nickte, auch in diesem Punkt hatte er recht, London war nicht der ideale Ort für ein Kind, wenn es andere Möglichkeiten hatte.  
  
„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und heute hatte ich ganz plötzlich eine Idee. Eine Idee die mir gefällt, mir aber auch ein kleinwenig Angst macht. Und jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, was du davon hältst."Er griff ihre Hand und drückte sie. Hermine spürte, dass sein Elan jetzt ein wenig von ihm gewichen war, und plötzlich wirkte er unsicher, als ob er nicht mehr wüsste, ob seine Entscheidung richtig war.  
  
„Was Harry", sagte sie und drückte seine Hand nun ebenfalls, um ihn zu bestärken.  
  
„Du weißt ich habe immer noch das Haus meiner Eltern", begann er zögerlich.  
  
„Godrics Hollow?"  
  
„Ja, es wurde damals ziemlich zerstört als... nun ja, aber es ist dennoch sehr schön gelegen, geräumig und man könnte es wieder aufbauen. Ich war bisher nur einmal dort, als ich volljährig wurde, habe ich ganz offiziell alles geerbt, was meinen Eltern gehört hat. Dennoch habe ich es bisher nur einmal fertiggebracht hinzugehen. Bislang hatte ich ja auch keinen Grund mich in dem großen Haus niederzulassen. Doch jetzt, da ich eine Familie haben werde..."Er stockte und sah sie an.  
  
Hermine war gerührt, er erwog tatsächlich mit ihr in das Haus seiner Eltern zu ziehen. Es wieder aufzubauen für seine Familie. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen: „Ich glaube deine Eltern würden sich sehr freuen, wenn sie wüssten, was du vorhast."Sagte sie langsam und Harry lächelte. „Wann sehen wir es uns an?"  
  
„Wann immer du willst", sagte er und wieder strahlte er sie an. „Ach noch etwas Mine."Plötzlich kramte er in seinen Taschen und fand schließlich, was er suchte. Ein kleines Kästchen aus dunklem Holz, es hat ein winziges goldenes Schloss, das den Inhalt sicher verschloss. „Ich möchte dir noch etwas geben."Mit seinem Zauberstab tippte er kurz gegen das Schloss und die Schatulle sprang auf. Von innen war sie mit dunkel rotem Samt ausgestattet und zwei goldene Ringe lagen in ihr. „Ich hab dir noch keinen Ring geschenkt Hermine und ich denke es ist an der Zeit das endlich zu tun. Diese Ringe haben meinen Eltern gehört, sie sind offensichtlich ein Erbstück der Potters und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, dann sollen es jetzt unsere Verlobungsringe und später Eheringe sein. Natürlich können wir auch neue kaufen, aber..."  
  
Sie stoppte ihn, indem sie ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm legte: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, diesen Ring zu tragen."Sagte sie leise, bevor sie genauer die Ringe betrachtete. „Du weißt, was das für Ringe sind, oder Harry?"  
  
Harry nickte.  
  
„Das sind keine gewöhnlichen Muggelringe", fuhr Hermine fort ohne auf sein Nicken zu achten. „Das sind Zaubererehering. Das bedeutet, wenn wir sie einander geben, dass wir für immer mit einander verbunden sind. Wirklich für immer! So etwas wie eine Trennung gibt es bei Zauberern nicht."  
  
„Ja, verbunden bis in den Tod und darüber hinaus."Murmelte Harry.  
  
Jetzt war es Hermine die nickte. „Du bist dir also absolut sicher."  
  
„Ja", antwortete Harry ohne zu zögern. „Ich möchte nie mehr von dir getrennt sein Hermine. Ich liebe dich! Bist du dir denn sicher?"fragte er jetzt.  
  
„Natürlich. Ich liebe dich ebenfalls Harry! Für immer...."Sie sahen sich in die Augen, dann griff Harry in die Schatulle, nahm einen der Ringe heraus und griff nach ihrer Hand, langsam schob er ihr den schweren Goldring über den rechten Ringfinger, er funkelte an Hermines Hand. Hermine sagte nichts, wortlos griff auch sie in die Schatulle und nahm den zweiten Ring, den sie dann ebenfalls über Harrys Finger schob. Einen Augenblick lang hielten sie nur schweigend ihre Hände und blickten auf die funkelnden Ringe. Hermine spürte plötzlich, wie ihre Haut an der Stelle des Rings warm wurde, dann trat ganz plötzlich ein rot-goldener Lichtfaden aus ihrem und gleichzeitig auch aus Harrys Ring hervor. Er schwebte ein Stück in die Luft empor und kringelte sich leicht, dann erkannte Hermine, dass es ein Schriftzug war.  
  
„_Hermine Jane Granger_"stand auf ihrem Lichtfaden und bei Harrys „_Harry James Potter_".  
  
Die beiden Lichtfäden schwebten aufeinander zu und berührten sich. Die Schrift leuchtete mit einem mal noch heller und schließlich verschwamm der Schriftzug zu zwei großen Buchstaben, es waren zwei H die ersten Buchstaben ihrer beider Vornamen und sie waren ineinander verschlungen.  
  
Sowohl Harry, als auch Hermine starrten auf die Buchstaben, der ganz langsam zu einem verschmolz und schließlich nochmals kurz aufleuchtete, bis er schließlich verschwand. Immer noch strahlte der Ring an ihrem Finger eine milde Wärme aus. Hermine blickte zu Harry und ihrer beider Augen trafen sich.  
  
„Jetzt sind wir wirklich verlobt", flüsterte Harry leise. „Für immer."  
  
„Ja, für immer."Hauchte Hermine, ihre Finger schlangen sich jetzt fest ineinander und beide beugten sich vor, um sich zu küssen.  
  
„Für immer...."ging es Hermine durch den Kopf und sie lächelte. 


	27. Godrics Hollow

Kapitel 27 Godrics Hollow  
  
„Godrics Hollow!", rief Stan Shunpike, als der Fahrende Ritter mit quitschenden Reifen abrupt zum stehen kam.  
  
Hermine wurde auf ihrem Sitz nach vorne gedrückt und stützte sich rasch mit ihrer Hand an der vorderen Lehne ab, um nicht gegen sie zu knallen. Oh, wie nur war ausgerechnet sie auf die Idee gekommen, mit dem Fahrenden Ritter zu fahren? Wegen ihrer Schwangerschaft stand apparieren nach wie vor außer Frage und Flohpulver ging nicht, das Godrics Hollow seit Jahren nicht mehr am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war. Harry hatte vorgeschlagen, sich rasch einen Portschlüssel genehmigen zu lassen, doch Hermine hielt das für unnötig und kam schließlich auf die Idee mit dem Fahrenden Ritter.  
  
Es war Jahre her, dass sie mit dem Fahrenden Ritter gefahren war und sie hätte sich besser daran erinnert, wie furchtbar Ernie Prangs Fahrstil war. Mit immer noch recht weichen Knie stieg sie neben Harry aus dem Bus. Kaum hatten ihre Füße den Bürgersteig berührt, hörte sie, wie sich die Tür des Busses hinter ihr schloss und Stan rief: „Weiter geht's Ernie." Und in der nächsten Sekunde raste der Bus bereits davon.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, warum du unbedingt den Fahrenden Ritter nehmen wolltest", sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin immer froh, wenn ich wieder gesund und munter ausgestiegen bin."  
  
Hermine hatte bereits eine Erwiderung auf den Lippen, doch sie merkte, dass Harry sich bereits umgedrehte hatte und auf den Weg vor sich starrte. Auch sie drehte ihren Kopf jetzt in die Richtung und erwartete, bereits das Haus zu entdecken. Doch sie sah nur ein großes schmiedeeisernes Tor, hinter dem sich ein kiesbestreuter Weg, umsäumt von riesigen Kastanien befand. Harry griff wortlos nach ihrer Hand und gemeinsam traten sie auf das Tor zu. Er tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen das Tor und es öffnete sich knarrend und quietschend. Sie liefen gemeinsam durch das Tor, weitere Kastanien erstreckten sich den Weg entlang, es war eine Art Allee, durch ihr großes grünes Blätterdach versteckten sie, was sich am Ende des Weges befand. Der Garten war ziemlich verwildert und dennoch blühten überall Lilien in sämtlichen Farben. Hermine konnte sich vorstellen, wie schön es hier einmal gewesen sein musste. Schließlich waren sie am Ende des Wege angekommen und beide blieben stehen. Erwartungsvoll sah Hermine nach vorne und entdeckte zum aller ersten mal Godrics Hollow. Sie hatte ein Haus erwartet, wahrscheinlich sogar ein großes Haus, aber das hier hatte sie wirklich nicht erwartet. Es sah aus, wie der Landsitz einer herrschaftlichen Familien. Eine große steinerne Treppe führte zu einer schweren eicheneren Eingangstür hinauf, die von zwei großen Säulen umrahmt war. Natürlich sah man dem Gebäude an, dass es seit Jahren leer stand, hier und dort blätterte die Farbe ab, ein paar Fenster waren zersprungen und dennoch erkannte Hermine, dass dieses Gebäude auch schon glanzvolle Zeiten gehabt haben musste.  
  
Sie drehte den Kopf zu Harry und merkte, dass er wie erstarrt auf das Haus starrte. Natürlich er war nur einmal bewusst hier gewesen und schreckliche Erinnerungen verbanden ihn mit diesem Ort.  
  
„Harry du musst das nicht tun", sagte sie sanft und drückte seine Hand. „Wir können auch wieder gehen."  
  
Er löste sich aus seiner Erstarrung und blickte sie an. Seine hellgrünen Augen leuchteten noch kraftvoller als sonst.  
  
„Ich will es aber tun, Mine. Ok... es ist ein bisschen schwierig für mich, aber... ich denke dennoch, dass es richtig ist. Dieses Haus ist zu schade, um leer zu stehen....."Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie. „Komm", flüsterte er leise, nahm wieder ihre Hand und führte sie die Stufen hinauf. Auch die Eingangstür öffnete sich auf eine Berührung mit seinem Zauberstab.  
  
Hermine hatte erwartet, ein verstaubtes, mit Spinnenweben überzogenes Inneres vorzufinden. Doch als sie die Einganghalle betraten und sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, erkannte sie, dass dem nicht so war. Alles wirkte so, als wenn erst vor kurzem jemand geputzt hätte. Die Bilder und wenige Gegenstände im Eingangsbereich waren sorgsam mit hellen Tüchern abgedeckt und selbst diese wirkten nicht angegraut, sondern immer noch so strahlend weiß, als wenn sie erst eben aufgehängt worden wären. Staunende blickte sie den Gang entlang. Am Ende befand sich eine Treppe, die in das obere Stockwerk führte, rechts und links davon befand sich jeweils eine Tür, die zu den Räumen im unteren Bereich führen musste.  
  
„Wie kommt es, dass....", setzte Hermine gerade an, als sie von einem kleinem quiekenden Geräusch und trippelnden Fußschritten unterbrochen wurden.  
  
Harry und Hermine drehten sich ruckartig um, Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab abwehrend bereit.  
  
„Oh ich wusste, der Master würde kommen. Eines Tages würde er wieder kommen", piepste ein kleines Stimmchen zu ihren Füßen und angestrengt versuchte Hermine etwas in der Düsternis zu sehen.  
  
Etwas kam schnell auf sie zugerannt und klammerte sich an Harrys Beine.  
  
„Oh der Master ist da! Der Master ist da!"  
  
„Sandy?"fragte Harry verwundert und ließ langsam seinen Zauberstab sinken.  
  
„Oh, er kann sich an mich erinnern."Quickte das Stimmchen aufgebracht.  
  
„Lumos", sagte Hermine und die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes leuchtete auf. Sie entdeckte eine Hauselfe, die sich immer noch an Harrys Umhang geklammert festhielt. Ihre großen Glubschaugen leuchteten, Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter und die großen Flatterohren bebten aufgeregt. Hermine sah, dass die Elfe ordentliche Kleidung trug, eine saubere weiße Bluse und einen himmelblauen Rock.  
  
„Was tust du hier Sandy! Warum bist du hier? Ich hab damals gesagt, dass du gehen kannst wohin du willst. Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass du regelmäßig Geld bekommst."Fragte Harry verwundert und blickte auf die Elfe hinab.  
  
„Oh nein Sandy kann doch nicht das Haus verlassen. Sandy war die ganze Zeit hier und hat für alles gesorgt. Aufgepasst, dass alles sauber bleibt. Ich hab gewusst, dass der Master eines Tages wieder kommt und jetzt ist er da!" Begeistert klatschte sie in die Hände.  
  
„Aber Sandy du bist frei! Du musst nicht hier bleiben", sagte Harry erneut und blickte jetzt verwirrt zu Hermine.  
  
Sandy schnaubte: „Sandy wird nie ihre Master verlassen! Generationen meiner Familie haben bereits in Godrics Hollow gelebt und immer treu ihrem Master gedient. Nein, nein Sandy wird Godrics Hollow nicht verlassen."  
  
Harry sah ein, dass es im Augenblick keinen Zweck hatte sich mit der Elfe herumzustreiten. Er seufzte und sagte: „Sandy, dass ist Hermine Granger, sie ist meine Verlobte und wir wollten uns das Haus ansehen."  
  
Die großen Augen der Elfe wanderten jetzt zu Hermine: „Oh Sandy kennt ihren Namen. Hermine Granger hat sich für die Elfenrechte eingesetzt. Hat es geschafft, das die Elfen sich besser wehren können, wenn sie wollen." Sandys Stimme klang sichtlich beeindruckt.  
  
Hermines Wangen röteten sich, ob dieses Lobes: „Ich hab gar nicht soviel getan Sandy...."  
  
„Doch, doch, die Miss ist bei allen Hauselfen bekannt und es gibt viele unter uns, denen es eine Ehre wäre, sie persönlich zu treffen."  
  
Hermines wurde noch röter und sie sah, wie Harry sie verschmitz angrinste.  
  
„Können wir uns jetzt das Haus ansehen?"fragte Harry, um Hermine aus ihrer peinlichen Lage zu befreien.  
  
„Natürlich Master. Soll Sandy ihnen alles zeigen?"fragte die Elfe begierig.  
  
„Nein, wir finden uns schon alleine zurechte. Danke Sandy".  
  
„Dann bereitet Sandy solange im Salon Tee vor. Bestimmt will der Master gerne später einen Tee trinken."Ihr Blicke war so bittend, dass Harry nicht ablehnen konnte und er nickte zustimmend. Sandy quiekte noch einmal erfreut und verschwand dann flink in der Tür rechts von der Treppe.  
  
„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie noch hier ist", sagte Harry und ergriff wieder Hermines Hand. „Komm ich zeig dir das Haus."  
  
Hermine kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, das Haus war wirklich riesig und es war die ganze Zeit über von Sandy sehr gut in Schuss gehalten worden. Zwar musste dennoch renoviert werden, doch Hermine hatte sich die Schäden größer vorgestellt. Sie folgte Harry durch die Räume und sah sich intensiv um. Besonderes Gefallen fand Hermine an der Bibliothek, die Regal, die bis an die Decke reichten war vollgestopft mit Büchern. Und dank Sandys regelmäßiger Pflege, zerfielen sie nicht zu Staub, wenn man sie in die Hand nahm. Fasziniert streifte Hermine mit dem Finger an den Buchrücken entlang.  
  
„Ich wusste, dieses Zimmer würde die sehr gefallen."Lachte Harry und Hermine funkelte ihn an. „Wenn Sandy sich nicht gekümmert hätte, wäre wirklich alles verfallen. Ich hab mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht...."  
  
„Das kann wohl jeder verstehen Harry. Du wolltest nicht an diesem Ort sein, der so schreckliche Erinnerungen in dir auslösen muss."  
  
Harry nickte: „Komisch seit ich mit dir hier bin hab ich gar keine Angst mehr davor. Es ist mir wirklich nicht leicht gefallen herzukommen, aber jetzt wo du mit mir hier bist, habe ich all meine Ängste verloren. Ich denke es ist richtig, wenn wir hier leben. Das heißt...wenn du hier überhaupt leben willst..."Zögerte er kurz.  
  
Hermine lachte, ging auf ihn zu und legte die Arme um seinen Nacken: „Sag mal spinnst du. Das Haus ist fantastisch. Und wie könnte ich nicht hier leben wollen, wenn es eine so großartige Bibliothek hier gibt."Sie zwinkerte.  
  
Harry grinste, zog sie näher an sich heran und flüsterte: „Ein Zuhause für meine Familie."Dann berührte er sanft ihre Lippen und Hermine erwiderte seinen Kuss mit aller Leidenschaft. Nach atemringend lösten sie sich schließlich wieder voneinander. „Kannst du eigentlich mit Sandy leben? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir sie auf dem Haus kriegen."Sagte Harry plötzlich.  
  
Hermine lachte: „Natürlich kann ich mit Sandy leben. Sie ist schließlich freiwillig hier und du bezahlst sie sogar. Sie scheint sehr an diesem Ort und deiner Familie zu hängen."  
  
„Ja, offensichtlich. Es tut mir fast leid, dass sie all die Jahre alleine hier war. Wenn ich gewusst hatte, dass sie nicht geht, hätte ich vielleicht ab und zu nach ihr gesehen. Aber es hätte mir zu denken geben sollen, als Sandy damals noch hier war, als ich hier her kam. Sie ist schon immer eine freie Elfe gewesen. Wie sie mir erzählt hat, haben meine Vorfahren ihre Hauselfen bereits seit mehreren hundert Jahren nicht wirklich als Sklaven gehalten. Sie hatten eigentlich immer ihre Freiheit, aber sie blieben freiwillig...."  
  
„Der Tee ist im Salon serviert", quiekte Sandy plötzlich hinter ihnen.  
  
„Danke, Sandy", sagte Harry und lächelte die Elfe freundlich an. Dann führte er Hermine über den Flur. 


	28. Die Geburtstagsfeier

Das Kapitel ist leider nur recht kurz und auch nicht besonders ereignisreich. Aber mir fehlt gerade ein bisschen die Inspiration. Tut mir leid  
  
Kapitel 28 Die Geburtstagsfeier  
  
Im Fuchsbau war mal wieder die Hölle los, als Harry und Hermine dort eintrafen. Das Haus war voller Menschen, Kinder rannten die Treppen rauf und runter, das Stimmengewirr war ziemlich laut und eine winzige Eule umkreiste die Lampe im Wohnzimmer.  
  
„Harry, Hermine, willkommen im Fuchsbau meine Lieben!"Rief Mrs. Weasley plötzlich und trat aus der Menge hervor auf die beiden zu. Ehe sie es sich versahen, umarmte sie jeden von ihnen heftig.  
  
Es war eine lustige und entspannte Geburtstagsfeier im engsten Kreis der Familie. Obwohl das bei den Weasleys immer noch eine Menge Leute waren. Mrs. Weasley wurde von ihren Lieben gefeiert und musste an diesem Tag keinen einzigen Fingerstreich tun.  
  
Während des Essens saß Hermine direkt neben Angelina, als Hermine sich gerade Bratkartoffeln auf ihren Teller lud, fiel Angelinas Blick auf ihre Hand, an der ihr Verlobungsring glitzerte.  
  
„Hermine, sag mal ist das ein Verlobungsring?"fragte Angelina plötzlich und hob Hermines Hand hoch. Fred beugte sich an seiner Frau vorbei zu ihr rüber und betrachtete ebenfalls den Ring. Hermine merkte, wie ihr ganz heiß wurde.  
  
„Ähm... nun ja", begann Hermine stammelnd.  
  
„He Leute!"Rief Fred laut und alle am Tisch starrten zu ihm herüber. Plötzlich war es ziemlich still geworden.  
  
Hilfesuchend blickte Hermine zu Harry, der sich eben mit Mr. Weasley unterhalten hatte und somit nicht bemerkte hatte, was Angelina und Fred gerade entdeckt hatten.  
  
„Ich glaube Hermine und Harry haben uns was zu sagen!"Fred grinste frech in die Runde.  
  
Hermine seufzte, wieder einmal war es einer der Zwillinge, der ihr Geheimnis entdeckte. Sie spürte einen Arm um ihre Taille und als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie erleichtert, dass es Harry war, der jetzt neben ihr saß.  
  
„Fred hat wohl recht, wir müssen heute noch eine Bekanntmachung machen. Allerdings wollten wir Mrs. Weasley nicht die Show stehlen, denn schließlich ist es heute ihr Geburtstag", begann Harry zaghaft.  
  
Mrs. Weasley winkte von der anderen Seite des Tisches ab: „Ach paperlapapp, raus damit, was ist los?"  
  
„Nun also..."Harry blickte kurz in Hermines Augen, die ihm stumm zunickte. „Hermine und ich wir haben uns verlobt."  
  
Von allen Seiten waren jetzt wild durcheinander Glückwünsche zu hören und der Tonpegel stieg rasch wieder an.  
  
„Oh meine Lieben, das ist ja eine wunderbare Neuigkeit!"Rief Mrs. Weasley erfreut aus.  
  
„Das ist aber noch nicht alles", fuhr Harry inzwischen fort. Wieder sah er kurz zu Hermine und diesmal war es sie, die weitererzählte.  
  
„Wie Harry schon sagt, es ist noch nicht alles, wir werden außerdem auch Eltern. Ich bekomme ein Baby."Hermine spürte, wie sich ihre Wangen röteten. Der Druck von Harrys Arm um ihre Taille wurde stärker und sie lächelte.  
  
Wieder wurden die Stimmen lauter, erneut wurde das Paar freudig beglückwünscht und von dem ein oder anderen umarmt.  
  
„Das ist ein Zeichen", rief Luna lachend Hermine zu und nahm sie in den Arm. „Wann wird euer Kind auf die Welt kommen?"  
  
„Im April, wie eures", sagte Hermine lächelnd.  
  
Luna klatschte in die Hände: „Das kann nur ein Zeichen sein. Wann wurde euer Kind gezeugt. Unseres in der Nacht, als Harry nach eurer Versöhnung wieder unser Haus verlassen hat. Ron und ich haben...."  
  
Ron neben ihr verschluckte sich heftig an seinem Butterbier und Harry klopfte ihm hilfreich auf den Rücken. Rons Gesicht war rot angelaufen. Hermine starrte Luna mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an.  
  
„Luna Schatz", sagte Ron, als er seine Stimme wiederfand. „Das will kein Mensch hier wissen."  
  
Luna sah ihn mit einem verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck an: „Aber es ist doch ein Omen, wenn die Kinder von den besten Freunden am gleichen Tag...."  
  
„Bitte Luna", Rons Stimme war jetzt fast ein Winseln. „Bitte lasse es gut sein."  
  
Hermine hatte keine Bedenken, dass Luna über dieses Thema weitergesprochen hätte und vielleicht sogar alle Einzelheiten der Zeugung vor sämtlichen Familienmitgliedern ausbreiten würde. Und Hermine hatte bestimmt keine Lust mit Luna darüber zu reden, oder ihr sogar davon zu erzählen, wann ihr Kind gezeugt worden war. Eine unbehagliche Stille lag plötzlich zwischen den Freunden. Luna warf Ron nochmals einen Blick zu, holte Luft und wollte gerade wieder an ihrem Gespräch ansetzten, als Harry ihr fast ins Wort fiel und sagte: „Hermine und ich haben uns heute das Haus meiner Eltern angesehen. Wir haben beschlossen, dort künftig zu wohnen."  
  
Hermine sah ihn dankbar an. Er hatte es geschafft, Luna von dem leidigen Thema abzulenken und jetzt wurde nur noch über Godrics Hollow und die Hochzeitsplanungen gesprochen.  
  
Spät am Abend kehrten Harry und Hermine zurück in ihre Wohnung. Sie waren beide ein wenig erschöpft von dem ereignisreichen Tag. Eng aneinander gekuschelt lagen sie nebeneinander im Bett und sprachen noch über die Geschehnisse des Tages.  
  
„Ich glaube Luna hätte beinah über die Einzelheiten der Zeugung gesprochen", gluckste Harry kichernd.  
  
„Allerdings. Ich hab schon überlegt, ob ich mir die Ohren zuhalten soll. Ich will ganz bestimmt nicht, die Einzelheiten von Luna und Rons Liebesleben wissen. Du etwas?"  
  
„Nein", lachte Harry und zog sie näher an sich heran. „Und ich will auch nicht, dass jemand unsere Einzelheiten weiß. Das soll zwischen und bleiben", sanft küsste er ihre Lippen und sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen. Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen und löste sich von seinen Lippen.  
  
„Was ist los?"fragte Harry verwundert.  
  
„Ups", machte Hermine und ließ eine Hand zu ihrem Bauch wandern. „Ich glaube unsere Kind hat sich gerade bewegt.  
  
Harry sah sie blinzelnd an. Hermine griff nach seiner Hand und legte sie auf ihren leicht vorgewölbten Bauch. „Hier war es..."sagte sie leise und dann spürten sie es beide, ein leichter Tritt, nur ganz schwach, aber deutlich spürbar.  
  
Ein Grinsen machte sich auf Harrys Gesicht breit. „Das ist...unglaublich."  
  
„Das ist das erstemal, dass ich es spüre", sagte Hermine lächelnd und blickte auf Harrys Hand, die noch auf ihrem Bauch lag.  
  
„Hermine?"  
  
Hermine hob den Kopf und sah wieder in Harrys Augen, sie funkelten in einem intensivem grün.  
  
„Ich liebe dich Hermine!"Erneut küsste er sie. „Ich liebe euch!"sagte er und blickte wieder zu ihrem Bauch hinunter.  
  
Hermine kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn und schloss genussvoll die Augen. 


	29. Es geht los

So ihr Lieben, in diesem Kapitel habe ich jetzt ein paar Dinge zusammen gefasst. Vielleicht gefällt es euch nicht, dass ich auf manche Dinge nicht näher eingegangen bin, aber ich habe sonst das Gefühl nie mit dieser Story zu einem Ende zu kommen. Also seid mit bitte nicht böse, wenn ich ein paar Monate übersprungen habe. Aber immerhin ist das schon Kapitel 29 und irgendwann muss ich mal aufhören..... Jedoch ist es noch nicht das letzte Kapitel, eines kommt auf jeden Fall noch.....  
  
Jetzt warte ich wie immer auf eure lieben reviews und hoffe, dass ihr nicht sauer seid.  
  
Eure Steffi  
  
Kapitel 29 Es geht los.....  
  
Schon seit Stunden regnete es ununterbrochen, geräuschvoll klatschten die dicken Regentropfen gegen das Fenster. Es war ein typisches Aprilwetter. Hatte gestern noch munter die Frühlingssonne geschienen, regnete es heute in Strömen.  
  
Seufzend wandte Hermine sich von dem Buch ab, dass sie in den Händen hielt. Gemütlich saß sie in einem der großen alten Ledersessel in der Bibliothek von Godrics Hollow und las, während im Kamin ein munteres Feuer knisterte.  
  
Doch jetzt starrte sie hinaus in den grauen Regen und dachte an Harry, der vorhin nochmals zu einem Einsatz gerufen worden war. Er war nur ungern gegangen, denn sowohl er, als auch Hermine wussten, dass der Geburtstermin ihres gemeinsamen Kindes immer näherrückte und es somit jederzeit soweit seien konnte. Und Harry wollte auf jeden Fall bei der Geburt dabei sein. Deshalb versuchte er immer erreichbar zu sein, doch bei einem Auroreneinsatz konnte es immer passieren, dass eine Kontaktaufnahme nicht gelang.  
  
Hermine seufzte wieder und legte die Hand auf ihren nun dicken und runden Bauch. Wie viel war in den vergangen Monaten doch geschehen.  
  
Sie hatten im kleinsten und engsten Kreis geheiratet, weder Hermine noch Harry, hatten eine allzu große Hochzeit gewollt. Vor allem wollten sie es vermeiden, dass die Presse davon Wind bekam und Reporter vom Tagespropheten auftauchten. Zwar stand Harry nicht mehr so im Rampenlicht, wie Jahre zuvor. Doch immer noch war er der berühmte Harry Potter und wenn er heiratet, würde es in sämtlichen Zeitungen stehen. Zum Glück hatten ein Reporter erste Tage danach herausgefunden, dass die Hochzeit stattgefunden hatte und es war lediglich ein kleiner Artikel im Tagespropheten erschienen.  
  
Die Renovierung von Godrics Hollow hatte zunächst etwas länger gedauert, als geplant, aber schließlich waren sie doch vor vier Wochen endlich eingezogen. Hermine musste zugegeben, dass sie sich in dem großen alten Haus sehr wohl fühlte. Hatte sie am Anfang Angst gehabt, es könnte Harry zu sehr an seine traurige Vergangenheit erinnern, dann musste sie jetzt erkennen, dass es ihm gut tat hier zu wohnen. Natürlich war seine Vergangenheit auf eine schmerzvolle Art und Weise mit diesem Haus verbunden. Aber es war so voller alter Erinnerungen, die Harrys Eltern und Familie ihm näher brachten, als je zuvor. Über all fanden sich kleine Beweise dafür, wie sehr Lily und James Potter sich geliebt hatten.  
  
„So wie ich und Harry", schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Sie lächelte, als sie spürte, wie sich ihr Kind regte.  
  
„Ich hab ihnen einen Tee gemacht!", die piepsige Stimme der Hauselfe riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
„Das ist sehr nett von dir Sandy", antwortete Hermine freundlich. Etwas mühsam kämpfte sie sich aus dem Sessel hoch und lief zum Esstisch hinüber, auf dem Sandy soeben das Tablett abstellt.  
  
„Warum ist die Missy nicht sitzen geblieben? Ich hätte ihnen den Tee rübergebracht!", Sandy stemmt die kleinen Hände gegen ihre Hüften und blickte Hermine vorwurfsvoll an.  
  
„Ist schon gut Sandy, ein wenig Bewegung tut mir gut."Leise stöhnend fast Hermine sich an den schmerzenden Rücken. Je näher der Geburtstermin rückte umso öfter ertappte sich Hermine bei dem Gedanken, das hoffentlich bald alles vorüber war. Immer öfter, fühlte sie sich wie ein unbeweglicher Rollmops.  
  
Bereits vor einer Woche waren Ron und Luna Eltern geworden. Sie hatten einen kleinen Sohn namens Ian Ronald Weasley und Hermine spürte eine gewisse Art von Neid auf Luna, die es schon hinter sich hatte.  
  
Sie wollte gerade ihre Teetasse an die Lippen führen, als Hermine plötzlich einen ziehenden Schmerz spürte. Er war nicht sehr stark aber doch deutlich.  
  
„Autsch!!!"stöhnte Hermine und griff sich an den Bauch.  
  
„Was ist los Missy ?"rief Sandy aufgeregt.  
  
„Nichts, Sandy alles in Ordnung!"Hermine wusste, dass es immer mal wieder Vorwehen geben konnte und war daher nicht sonderlich beunruhigt.  
  
Sandy betrachtete sie noch eine Weile misstrauisch, nachdem Hermine sich gesetzt hatte und weiter an ihrem Tee nippte.  
  
„Geht es der Missy wirklich gut?"fragte sie nach einer Weile nochmals.  
  
Hermine nickte.  
  
„Dann werde ich jetzt mit dem Abendessen anfangen!"Sagte die Elfe und verschwand in die Küche.  
  
Der Tee und die Kekse, die Sandy gebracht hatten, schmeckten vorzüglich. Die kleine Elfe war wirklich Gold wert. Hermine war froh, dass sie frei war und von Harry bezahlt wurde, sonst hätte sie es mit ihrem Gewissen nicht vereinbaren können, dass sie für sie arbeitete.  
  
Ein erneut auftretender plötzlich Schmerz ließ Hermine aus ihren Gedanken fahren. Bekam sie jetzt richtige Wehen? Sie holte tief Luft und wartete ab, bis der Schmerz nachließ.  
  
„Kein Grund zur Panik Hermine", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst. „Das hat noch nichts zu bedeuten."  
  
Es vergingen jedoch keine 20 Minuten, als der Schmerz wieder auftrat und diesmal wurde er deutlicher und dauerte länger, bis er wieder abebbte. Hermine dachte rasch nach. Oben im Schlafzimmer stand der Koffer mit den Sachen, die sie schon vor Tagen gepackt hatte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und murmelte „Accio Koffer!"Es dauert nur wenige Sekunden, da kam er auch schon auf sie zugeschwebt. Langsam richtete Hermine sich auf und griff nach dem Spiegel, der auf einem der Bücherregal. Es war der Zweiwege- Spiegel, den Harry vor sovielen Jahren von Sirius bekommen hatte. Sie hatten ihn so eingerichtet, dass Hermine mit Harry Kontakt aufnehmen konnte. Sie hoffte, dass er jetzt den Spiegel spürte, der in seiner Tasche vibrieren musste. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich sah sie Harrys Gesichtszüge in dem kleinen Taschenspiegel.  
  
„Hermine? Was ist los?"fragte er und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
  
„Ich geh jetzt in St.Mungos Harry. Ich glaube es geht los."Antwortete Hermine ruhig.  
  
Harry riss erschrocken die Augen auf: „Es geht los? Du meinst....?"  
  
„Ja, ich denke ich habe Wehen Harry. Kannst du bald nachkommen?"  
  
„Sicher...natürlich.... Wir sollten hier in wenigen Minuten alles unter Kontrolle haben. Ich bin so schnell wie möglich da Mine....ja....also...." Er war plötzlich sehr fahrig und aufgeregt. „Hermine...."rief er nochmals. „Ich liebe dich...."Er lächelte sie sanft an.  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch Harry. Beeil dich, ja?"  
  
Er nickte ihr rasch zu und sein Gesicht verschwand wieder. Hermine ließ den Spiegel vorsichtshalber in die Tasche ihres Umhangs gleiten.  
  
„Sandy?Sandy?"Rief Hermine und sie musste aufkeuchen, als eine neue Wehe sie ergriff.  
  
„Missy hat gerufen?"Plötzlich war die kleine Elfe in der Tür erschienen. „Geht es Missy nicht gut?"Rief sie aufgeregt und eilte zu Hermine.  
  
„Sandy ich geht jetzt ins Krankenhaus. Ich glaube es geht los."Keuchte Hermine ein wenig atemlos.  
  
„Das Baby kommt?"Die Augen der Elfe traten noch weiter als üblich hervor.  
  
Hermine nickte: „Ich denke schon. Ich habe Harry schon verständigt. Ich beeile mich besser."  
  
Sandy nickte aufgeregt und wippte auf ihren Zehenspitzen.  
  
„Accio Portschlüssel!"Murmelte Hermine und ein kleines rotes Buch kam auf sie zugeflogen. Sie hatten für Hermine einen Portschlüssel genehmigen lassen, der sie jederzeit ins St. Mungos Hospital bringen würde. Sie berührte das Buch und spürte sogleich, wie sich alles um sie herum zu drehen anfing. 


	30. Das Baby

Kapitel 30 Das Baby  
  
Mit Hilfe des Portschlüssels, war Hermine in der Geburtsabteilung des St. Mungos Hospital angekommen. Kaum, dass sie festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte, war auch schon Heilerin Sparks bei ihr. Sie ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie in Zimmer.  
  
„Setzen sie sich Mrs. Potter!", sanft drückte die ältere Heilerin sie auf Bett hinunter. „Wir haben gesehen, dass ihr Portschlüssel aktiviert wurde. Wann haben die Wehen angefangen?"Während sie Hermine Fragen stellte, wirbelte sie behände um sie herum, machte das Bett fertig, fühlte ihren Pulse, sah ihr in die Augen und tastete vorsichtig über ihren Bauch. Sie tat das alles so schnell, dass Hermine beim zusehen regelrecht schwindlig wurde. Sie versucht die Fragen der Heilerin zu beantworten, aber als eine neue Wehe sie erfasste, nahm sie Hermine fast den Atem.  
  
„Wow! Diese Wehen sind echt heftig!"schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Natürlich wusste sie, dass eine Geburt schmerzhaft war. Aber, dass sie so schmerzhaft sein konnten.  
  
„Es sieht alles gut aus! Es kann nicht mehr sehr lange dauern. Haben sie den Vater des Kindes verständigt?"fragte die Heilerin und lächelte Hermine freundlich an.  
  
Hermine nickte: „Er wird hoffentlich gleich hier sein. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er kommt. Also..... Auuuuu!"Sie atmete schneller und schloss wieder die Augen.  
  
„Ganz tief einatmen. Versuchen sie immer möglichst tief Luft zu holen. Ruhig atmen", Heilerin Sparks legte beruhigend ihre warme Hand auf Hermines Arm.  
  
Die Wehe flaute ab und Hermine atmete langsamer, sie öffnete die Augen und Mrs. Sparks tätschelte ihren Arm.  
  
„Normalerweise würde ich ihnen einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen geben. Aber bereits bei ihrer ersten Untersuchung ist festgestellt worden, dass ihr Kind bereits jetzt eine magische Aura zu haben scheint. Wir haben keinerlei Erkenntnisse, wie sich ein Zaubertrank dieser Art auf ein Kind mit bereits vorhandenen magischen Fähigkeiten auswirkt. Also....."erklärte die Heilerin.  
  
„Ist schon gut", keuchte Hermine immer noch etwas atemlos. „Wir lassen den Trank weg. Ich möchte kein Risiko für das Baby."  
  
„Sie sind eine sehr tapfere Hexe!"  
  
Hermine achtete nicht weiter darauf, was Mrs. Sparks tat. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu erholen, bevor die nächste Wehe kam. Wenn nur Harry bald kommen würde.  
  
Inzwischen kamen die Wehen in immer kürzeren Abständen und ihre Intensität schien noch weiter zuzunehmen. Verzweifelte krallte Hermine ihre Hände in die Bettdecke und schnappte nach Luft. Wo zum Henker steckte Harry? Sie brauchte ihn jetzt hier!  
  
Mit jeder wiederkehrenden Wehe, mit jedem stärker werdendem Schmerz, verschwammen die Dinge vor Hermines Augen. Sie nahm nicht mehr wahr, wie die Heiler um sie herum arbeiteten, sie nahm nicht mehr wahr wer in ihrem Zimmer ausging. Sie spürte nur noch die Schmerzen, den Wunsch, dass es bald vorbei sein würde und die Sehnsucht nach Harry, der jetzt hier sein sollte und ihr zur Seite stehen. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie da und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken, als den ziehenden Schmerz in ihrem Bauch.  
  
„Hermine", sie spürte ein Hand auf ihrem Arm und öffnete schlagartig die Augen. Über sie gebeugt stand Harry.  
  
Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchflutete ihren Körper: „Harry wo warst du solange?"Ihr Worte kamen vorwurfsvoller über ihre Lippen, als sie es wollte. Aber die dauernden Schmerzen machten sie ein wenig gereizt.  
  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich würde aufgehalten!"Sagte er und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
  
Hermine sah ihn jetzt genauer an, ein Rinnsal getrockneten Blutes führte von seiner rechten Schläfe hinunter bis zu seiner Wange.  
  
„Harry was ist passiert?"fragte sie erschrocken.  
  
„Nichts weiter Mine. Nur ein kleiner Zweikampf mit einem Schwarzmagier. Aber letztendlich habe ich gewonnen. Ich hatte es nämlich ein bisschen eilig zu meiner Frau zu kommen, die gerade unser Kind zur Welt bringt. Da kann ich mich nicht von einem dämlichen Schwarzmagier aufhalten lassen, der meint mir an den Kragen zu wollen."Er zwinkerte ihr zu.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du dich verarzten lassen."Hermine keuchte plötzlich auf, als sie mal wieder eine Wehe erfasste. Sie krallte sich in Harrys Arm fest. Als der Schmerz nachließ, öffnete sie wieder die Augen.  
  
„Hey, ich geh jetzt bestimmt nicht weg von dir. Mir geht's gut! Außer, dass du mir gerade fast meinen Arm gebrochen hast..."jammerte er gespielt und blickte auf seinen Arm hinunter.  
  
Hermine musste lachen: „Du bist unmöglich Harry Potter."  
  
Heilerin Sparks betrat soeben den Raum. Sie blickte zu Harry und nickte zufrieden: „Schön, dass sie da sind Mr. Potter. Eines will ich ihnen allerdings sagen", sie hob mit einmal mahnend den Zeigefinger. „Wenn sie sich so aufführen, wie damals ihr Vater bei ihrer Geburt, dann werfe ich sie gleich hinaus."  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich: „Was meinen sie?"  
  
„Ich hab schon viele Kinder auf die Welt gebracht, seid ich im St. Mungos tätig bin und glauben sie mir, das ist schon sehr lange. Und ich kann mich an jedes einzelne davon erinnern, denn mein Gedächtnis ist unschlagbar. In all den Jahren habe ich viel erlebt und so manch verrückten Vater wieder auf den Teppich heruntergeholt. Aber niemals hat sich einer davon so aufgeführt, wie ihrer."Sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
Harry und Hermine sahen sie fragend an: „Er hat mich fast wahnsinnig gemacht mit seiner Panik. Er hatte eine solche Angst um seine Frau und sein Kind, das war wirklich nicht mehr normal. Am Ende habe ich ihm einfach einen Beruhigungstrank verpasst, damit er zumindest mal zwei Minuten lang still sitzen bleibt und keine Fragen stellt."Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr altes, faltiges Gesicht: „Nunja, er hat mich zwar irre gemacht. Aber ich fand es dennoch sehr erstaunlich, wie abgöttisch er seine Frau und natürlich auch sie", sie blickte zu Harry, „geliebt hat."Mit diesen Worten eilte sie wieder zur Tür hinaus.  
  
Einen Augenblick lang sahen sich Harry und Hermine nur stumm an. Dann beugte sich Harry vor und küsste sanft ihre Lippen: „Ich liebe dich Hermine."  
  
Hermine lächelte kurz, bevor sich ihr Gesicht wieder vor Schmerz verzog. Aber Harry war jetzt bei ihr. Immer wenn Hermine glaubte, sie könne die Schmerzen nicht mehr ertragen, flüsterte Harry ihr aufmunternde Worte zu, drückte ihre Hand oder küsste ihre Stirn. Diese kleinen Gesten gaben ihr immer wieder von neuem Kraft und Mut.  
  
„Es ist gleich soweit. Kommen sie Mrs. Potter pressen sie nochmals kräftig, wir haben es gleich geschafft!"Forderte Mrs. Sparks sie auf.  
  
Hermine presste so gut sie konnte und schließlich war es geschafft.  
  
„Es ist da!"Rief Mrs. Sparks aus und wickelte das kleine Wesen in eine Decke. Das Baby schrie laut und kräftig. Erschöpft ließ Hermine sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Mrs. Sparks kam um das Bett herum und reichte Hermine, das eingepackte Knäul.  
  
„Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch! Sie haben einen gesunden kleinen Sohn!"  
  
Hermine nahm das Bündel in den Arm und gemeinsam mit Harry blickten sie das aller erstemal auf ihr Kind hinab. Sein Haar war rabenschwarz und als er blinzelte und die Augen ein wenig öffnete, konnte man sehen, dass sie so braun wie die von Hermine waren.  
  
„Hallo mein kleiner Schatz", flüsterte Hermine und Tränen rollten ihre Wangen hinunter.  
  
Harry beugte sich jetzt weiter vor, mit einem Finger strich er zärtlich über die winzige Hand des Babys. „Er ist wunderschön Mine", sagte er leise und Hermine lächelte.  
  
„Ja, das ist er. Willkommen in unserer Familie David James Potter". Sagte sie und beugte sich vor um die Stirn ihres kleinen Sohnes zu küssen.  
  
„Ich liebe dich Hermine!", Harry legte den Arm um Hermine und küsste ihre Stirn. Sie drehte ihm den Kopf zu: „Ich liebe dich auch!"Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen.  
  
Der kleine in ihren Armen gab ein leises Quicken von sich. Die stolzen Eltern blickten auf ihren Sohn hinunter und lachten: „Natürlich lieben wir dich auch David", sagte Harry und Hermines Herz pochte voller Liebe und Stolz heftig in ihrer Brust.  
  
Erschöpft von der anstrengenden Geburt war Hermine schließlich in einen kurzen Schlummer gefallen. Als sie die Augen einige Zeit später wieder öffnete, sah sie, dass Harry neben ihrem Bett stand und den kleinen David sanft in seinen Armen wiegte. Dieses Bild ließ Hermines Herz vor Glück schier zerspringen. War sie tatsächlich noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit unglücklich mit ihrem Liebesleben gewesen? Hatte in ihrem Herzen ein völliges Gefühlschaos geherrscht? Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, dass sie so empfunden hatte. Jetzt hatte sie den Mann, den sie von ganzem Herzen liebte und sie hatten einen gemeinsamen Sohn. Sie waren eine Familie und Hermine war glücklich!  
  
„Sieh mal David, deine Mama ist wach!"Sagte Harry, als er entdeckte, dass Hermine wach war.  
  
Er legt ihr David in den Arm und schmiegte sich an sie.  
  
„Die beiden wichtigsten Männer in meinem Leben", flüsterte Hermine und betrachtete ihren Sohn, der sie anblinzelte.  
  
Draußen vor dem Fenster ging gerade strahlend die Sonne auf und hieß den Frühlingsmorgen herzlich willkommen.  
  
ENDE  
  
So, jetzt habe ich die Geschichte beendet. Bitte seid nicht traurig, oder enttäuscht, dass ich sie hier jetzt enden lasse. Aber so langsam gingen mir die Ideen für diese Story aus und ich dachte es sei besser jetzt aufzuhören, bevor sie nur noch langweilig wird.  
  
Doch keine Angst, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es schon bald wieder eine Geschichte von mir geben wird. Habe schon mehrer Ideen im Kopf.... Also bitte, bitte nicht böse sein.  
  
Hier an dieser Stelle wird es mal Zeit, all denen zu danken, die mir mit ihren reviews so viel geholfen haben. Es ist viel leichter zu schreiben, wenn man so viele Rückmeldungen bekommt. Außerdem habe ich es mit dieser Geschichte geschafft, die magische 300 er Grenze zu überschreiten, dass ist mir mit noch keiner Story gelungen! Jipppiiii! Hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so gut bei euch ankommt.  
  
Als aller erstes möchte ich mich bei Jonas bedanken, meinem Betaleser. Es ist es, der mir immer wieder sehr viele Anregungen gibt. Danke Jonas du bist der Beste. Knuddel  
  
Weiterhin danke an:  
  
Chooo, BlackRoseLily, black-eyed-april, Blue, Jessy Black, Lady Candlelight, Rapounzelou, laser-jet, Meike, Lord Mystic, sternchen, Kaori, Andrea1984, Obelix72, Megumi88, lily, Choga, Plemero, Blue2706, Eva Luna, Geckole, rick, MadJay, Livcx, Fidi-1, Hermine-G, alyssa03, HJ-HJ, Jane, fitsch, SweetChrisi, Loli, mine, Mices, YanisTamiem, Zutzie alias Susie, maya, tonks, amelie, luna, Harry-Hermine-Love, Jacklav, jake, Drachenkind, Ceyda, Yo, Mozartinchen, Alex Black 5, VamHex, Siri, Valerie, Kathy, Will, Catherine1978, Teufelsweib, charlie, Decado, vero, mira, Cori, Brchen, Lana18, LilyAmalia, marie, lara, Lalle, mora, seijin, Truemmerlotte, Tina, Mandy Rosalie, freak-on-a-leash16, jeel  
  
Ich hoffe ich habe niemanden vergessen! Wenn doch tut es mir leid, war keine Absicht! Ihr seid jedenfalls ALLE KLASSE!!!!  
  
Bis bald Eure Steffi (alias Miss Shirley-Blythe) 


End file.
